Stolen Stars
by DreamingStarkly
Summary: It is said that the Snake and the Wolf will bring the end of the world. This, of course, is true. Regeneration, Romance, and Ragnarok. What more could a girl ask for? Sequel to "Shadow of Your Heart" and the "Guns and Roses" Drabble Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It is said that the Snake and the Wolf will bring the end of the world. This, of course, is true. Regeneration, Romance, and Ragnarok. What more could a girl ask for?

Sequel to Shadow of your Heart and the Drabble Series.

**_Stolen Stars_**:

Chapter One

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

(The Kill-30 Seconds to Mars)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did I not tell you Nornheim was a place of cowards?" Thor muttered as silence followed their wake into the dark and stony realm.

Loki grinned. Magic and destiny were concepts his brother was unfamiliar with, considering he relied on brute strength alone. Nornheim was the center of both, and he could only imagine it made the so-called Thunder God nervous.

"Yes, well, the sooner we get Hogun and Fandrall away from said kidnapping cowards the better," he replied. The two had come as emissaries of Asgard, and apparently some rogue sect of lesser norns found it necessary to hold them for ransom. The Greater Norns had yet to address this issue, so Odin allowed Thor, Loki, Volstagg, and Sif to conduct a rescue.

The four of them froze as the sound of movement came from one of the dark and shadowed stone buildings they were passing.

"What was that?" Sif hissed. Thor gripped Mjornir tight, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"Allow me. Even if it is empty, we know not what wards or curses the norns leave behind," Loki warned. Thor glanced at Volstagg, who nodded in agreement. Loki slowly approached the doorway of the structure, dagger ready.

He narrowed his eyes as he entered, feeling out for any whisper of magic.

A cracked stone basin was the centerpiece of the only room. Loki recognized some of the runes on the walls, and identified the place as one of the many sacred wells of the norns. This one appeared abandoned. He stumbled to the left as rocks tumbled from the vaulted ceiling. He let out a breathless chuckle.

"There is nothing," he said over his shoulder. "Only loose pebbles."

"Alright, let us move on."

Loki was slow to exit, his eyes still tracing the crumbled walls and the faded images painted on them. He stopped when he saw something shining from underneath the rubble.

The eyes of the metal serpent glinted at him invitingly. He could hear his brother calling him from outside the broken temple, but he did not respond.

Loki knew he would come home beside his brother, triumphant as always. However, he also knew that the blessings of victory would be bestowed upon Thor because he was the one to lead their misfit band. So what was this little trinket?

The pad of his thumb brushed over the engraving, and a chill went through him followed by a delicious rush of magic. Loki could feel the power surge through him and knew instantly that he had to claim it as his and his alone. He pocketed it and hurried back to join Thor and the others.

He eventually molded the metal into his personal subspace, and he found it surprisingly receptive of the many protective wards he placed on his armor. The image of the snake would appear on the underside of the All-Father's medallions regardless of the royal blacksmith's reshaping and repairs over the years. It was not until he fell and rose again in Midgard against the Avengers that the magic of the norn medallion etched itself into the metal of Loki's armor to be seen by all.

The Fates smiled and the Spool turned.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Halt! Stop!"

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

"Sorry, mate. I've got a flight to catch!"

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Human vascular system, hyped up on vortex particles, sustained by god-only-knows-what magic—still got the old kick for running.

Rose's new legs relished the stretch and push of the chase, and that delicious shot of adrenaline mixed with victory as she spotted good ol' T-Too made her whoop as she rounded a corner.

She was giggling to herself as she slammed the door shut behind her, cutting off the angry shouts on the other side as she caught her breath.

"Just like old times," she murmured to the empty console room.

Sometimes she would forget, though, how loud her own solemn heartbeat sounded in her ears. Everything was a bit sharper; just a tad tweaked in the direction of super-human but not enough to bench-press a truck or even a small elephant.

A hand reached out to carelessly drag across a coral. The room was so much like the original's she could almost imagine the Doctor's laugh echo from the corridor on the far side.

With practiced ease, Rose sent the green TARDIS back into the Time Vortex.

Apparently the locals didn't take kindly to their archives being broken into. It wasn't like she was trying anything nefarious; time was of the essence and this planet had a weird thing about bureaucracy that would have kept her waiting for weeks.

She would have been wasting her time, anyway. They had nothing on jumping universes, or any known civilization that even had the slightest contact with a neighbor universe. The only knowledge in the Doctor's vast library was a vague reference to supernovas. She had asked him long ago if it had even been viable to use that energy to cross back through the rip between the 'verses. They never really liked to talk about that day, but Rose's curiosity only heightened with her journeys across the stars in her new universe.

The Doctor had pursed his lips and shook his head. "It would most likely fry the TARDIS and me in it if I tried. Besides," he had told her. "The rip was only in that one place. We can't find another."

Rose had a feeling he knew that she would always keep one eye open for a way back. He mentioned, once, how he could feel how the air was different there. That he understood her persistent anxiety against the world that wasn't hers. In a way that only brought them closer, the way they silently acknowledged their own otherness. Rose appreciated him for that, too.

But the Doctor wasn't there anymore.

Rose swallowed the grief down and focused on getting coordinates for the next star system, pushing T-Too (he always hated that she called their TARDIS that) further into the black.

T-Too hummed contentedly around Rose and lulled her as the blonde levered the ship's engines to drift in the Vortex.

It was a creak behind her, the slight lift of the hairs at the nape of her neck that alerted Rose to the sudden, impossible presence of something else in the room.

A young woman stood by the door to the TARDIS. Dressed in long white robes and a veil covering her flaxen hair, she looked as if she was perfectly content to be standing in a foreign time machine.

"How did you get in here?" Rose asked, her voice abnormally shrill. "Who are you?"

"A visitor," the woman said, her voice echoing oddly around the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry, did you wander in here back on Hark?" Rose asked, trying to compose herself. "I can turn around, get you back home—"

"That will not be necessary. I am not from the planet Hark, Rose Tyler of Midgard."

Rose swallowed, her fingers brushing against one of the controls on T-Too's panel. A strange woman who stows away on her ship and knows her name? Probably in the category of _not good_.

And then her stomach dropped when she finally analyzed what the woman had just called her.

"Who sent you?" Rose demanded. She tried, and failed, to shove out the desperation in her voice. _It can't be, it can't. No, it's too easy…_

"How strange that you should go there so soon after the Last Gallifreyan," the woman commented in an off-hand sort of way, looking off to the side as if she was seeing something Rose couldn't. "Even the Greater Ones cannot fix all happenings within the chaos of circumstance, I suppose."

_The Last…What the hell is going on?!_

"A-Are you talking about _the Doctor_? Where is he? Can I see him?"

"You do not know this face, nor will you ever. Like I said, it is only coincidence that you will fall into his footsteps."

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're goin' on about," Rose snapped, frustrated with the lack of answers she was getting. "Are you from Asgard? What do you want? What are you doing here?"

"I am simply here to observe and report. And no, I am not of the Aesir. Please continue your work as if I am not here. The time comes."

Rose was about to tell the woman what exactly she can report and where to send it when the TARDIS faded from her sight.

It took her breath away, the light that swarmed her vision. She vaguely sensed herself fall back onto the console as she struggled against the deafening buzz in her head. It passed as quickly as it came, and she blinked to find the stranger gone and her TARDIS's moniters going haywire.

Pushing down her growing panic and confusion, Rose decided to deal with T-Too first.

Gallifreyan was the most difficult language in the universe to read and understand, according to the Doctor. He tried to teach her decades ago, but gave up when her human mind couldn't wrap around anything beyond memorizing the most basic number system and his name. Rose attempted to teach herself, and had more success than she ever did while completely…normal (she hated thinking of herself as not human), but it had only been a year. And now completely illegible Gallifreyan was passing across the monitor in multicolored lights.

"English, please? Yalksik, even barking, _something_ you can translate for me?!" Rose shouted as she tried to ignore the groaning metal around her. Whatever attacked her brain had apparently affected the TARDIS as well. The screen flickered as T-Too tried to acquiesce. The best she could do was show the Gallifreyan symbol Rose understood as the equivalent to "SOS" and a dizzying set of coordinates. "Right. Great."

Fiddling with the knobs on the side of the monitor, Rose managed to lock on to the location of the signal. What appeared on the screen then made absolutely no sense at first, until she recognized it from the one book that mentioned supernovas and rips in universes. The Doctor once explained the phenomenon as "like one of those little cleaner fishes that attach themselves to sharks. _Well_, maybe not exactly like that._Well_, not at all like that, really."

_The woman knew about Midgard, and me, and the Doctor, _Rose thought, trying to sort out how all of this was connected. _And now I am getting a signal from a bubble universe from god-knows-what about god-bloody-knows what. Oh, this is just a lovely bushel of nonsense, isn't it?_

Rose hesitated over the levers and knobs and buttons that would send her and T-Too to the registered location.

"Could be a trap," she mused aloud to an empty control room. Of course, no one responded.

But if the Doctor was there she knew exactly what the two of them would do.

"So," she muttered, pushing up the sleeves on her old blue jacket. "Let's see what mess we can get ourselves into now, shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note:** The "All Father's medallions" are those circular metal pieces of Loki's and Thor's armor in _Thor; _the same things that Odin ripped off before banishing Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Two

_I gave you all_

_But you rip it from my hands_

_And you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I have_

_Just to say that you've won_

(I Gave You All – Mumford & Sons)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"No. NO. BRING IT BACK. YOU CAN'T—YOU BLOODY MACHINE. DAMMIT."

The TARDIS was burning fuel faster than expected. Rose was forced to delete some of the rooms to give more boost to the ship's engines, but out of her hastiness Rose accidentally chose one room too many.

"You've _got_ to have a back-up, T-Too. Please, please for the love of god…"

She dived under the console, pulling and reconnecting wires in a desperate attempt to bring back the lost data. Swearing and kicking at the ship when it proved useless, Rose ran out and down the corridor, hoping beyond hope that there was a mistake, that it was still there. It _had_ to be.

She skid to a stop in front of blank wall.

"No…no, please. Just show me it, _please_."

With a nasty sense of déjà vu, Rose lifted a fist and pounded the smooth surface, screaming in anger, frustration, and a growing sense of despair.

It felt like losing him all over again.

The archives proved useless. The effort to search for the Doctor's and Rose's bedroom as well as keep them stable in the Vortex was causing the TARDIS to spark and snap. T-Too tried to make up for the mistake by backing up and locking the kids' rooms. Rose simply gritted her teeth against the tears and forced herself to continue steering her ship.

The coordinates were still good, and they were heading for a tiny hunk of rock floating in the tiny bubble universe. In the back of her mind, she wondered idly if it would be rude to punch the face of the person who sent the signal.

With a bone-jarring jolt, Rose was thrown back onto the grating. She stayed there, sprawled out and head throbbing where it connected with metal. Eyes closed, she tried to calm her stormy emotions. No use to cry over spilled milk and all, and she had a distress call to address.

After another moment or two Rose finally pulled herself to standing and headed towards the door, throwing it open with more force than necessary and forgetting the slight necessity to check the atmosphere. Luckily despite the horrific smell of something rotting, the atmosphere and gravity was almost Earth-like. Rose kicked over what looked—strangely enough—like a Sontaran helmet. Sontarans did not exist in Pete's World. Her heart sped up. Did she do it? Did she pass through a rip into her birth universe? She shook her head, clearing it.

"No. Feeder fish, right? Things end up here from all sorts of parallel universes," she said to no one in particular. _I can see why the Doctor always had a companion. All that time alone in space…start talking to yourself…_

She patted the hidden inside chest pocket of her jacket for her sonic. Living with the Doctor all these years made her pick up a few of his more useful skills, and knowing most of the settings on his sonic screwdriver helped her out of some very sticky situations when she was left on her own to travel. "No signs of life though," Rose muttered, peering at the readings on the sonic. "So where the hell is the signal coming from?"

She switched the sonic to latch onto the signal the TARDIS tracked with a little difficulty. She moved slowly through the rubbish piled into mountains.

Suddenly, her head began to pound. From a distance, she heard the TARDIS's cloister bells ring. She almost sliced her leg open on a protruding piece of scrap starship. She turned the corner of a particularly tall pile of rubbish and came upon what looked like a black hole.

"Christ," she hissed, stumbling sideways. And then another flash, the searing light that swamped her vision and everything else in white noise.

_"—held hostage. By the realms, if you can hear me, anyone…Please. They—they are torturing me. Hel—"_

Her skin prickled with electricity. The voice. It was familiar, so familiar. A voice that only existed in her dreams and in memories long buried. A voice that she had not heard in over fifty years.

"Loki," she gasped, her eyes flying open in shock as the wasted planet came flooding back to her senses. It was impossible, inconceivable. After all her searching, how was it the one place she could fall through a rip in the universes it would be _him _to call her there?

"Only one way to find out," she whispered. The answer lay beyond that portal. At second glance, it did not seem to be collapsing the planet around her. She lifted the sonic, and blinked at the reading. Dark matter, and lots of it. Contained by a yet undiscovered science, it looked like. It was nothing the Doctor ever explained to her, and the only thing she was sure of was that the signal was coming through it. Rose looked at her feet and spotted a broken rag doll. She shrugged to herself, picked it up, and tossed it through the gaping abyss. With a pop and a spark, the doll disappeared.

"Okay. Yeah. Gettin' into the TARDIS for this one."

She ran, the exhilaration starting to set in as her heartbeat pulsed in her ears.

He's alive. He's _alive_.

Oh she prayed to whatever God that looked over gods that he was alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a simple escape plan, really. Dark matter bridges fade slowly, send a psychic distress call through the gap, make the rescuers his hostages…the rest was a matter of technicalities.

Well, granted, it was his backup plan.

There were a number of psychically-inclined species in the universe, and only a small number of them had the technology to maneuver through dark matter bridges. Loki could not place the entirety of his escape on the slim possibility that such beings would (or could) even try to enter Asgard undetected.

Unfortunately he did not have the luxury of communicating by more powerful means, so he looped the message through the bridge and continued to search of other ways to escape.

This particular day was one of the least productive ones. The Other's poison had woken Loki with the usual nightmares, leaving him drenched in sweat and weak with terror in his bed. He spent a better half of the morning just trying to bring himself to sit upright. He did not have the strength to even shoot a snide comment to his jailer when his food was sent down to him.

Loki winced as he drank the lukewarm water. The cut on the inside of his cheek sparked with pain. He had to think of a better way to smother his screams. It was embarrassing, but he did not want to bite his own tongue off in the process.

Usually by this time of day his head was clear enough to attempt the task of reconstructing his memories. He would sit on the cold stone, in the small patch of sunlight allowed by the sliver of a window. But the instant he closed his eyes he saw her die again.

There was no knowing how time worked on the other side of the universe, but what he did know was that he was cursed to watch Rose Tyler live out her life. He would dream of her sometimes, the old bond igniting after a while and he would watch as she lived and grew older with her Doctor. He saw her play with and teach her children, and then her grandchildren. He saw her face wrinkle and her limbs stiffen. He saw her grief when her father, her mother, and then her Doctor pass away, leaving her alone to travel the many realms in her universe. He saw her final days, unable to move from her bed. He saw her breath stutter and her eyes roll back as the stroke took its toll. And then he saw no more.

Loki was angry the first time he saw her die. He nearly escaped from the sheer fury that bolstered his magic as he attacked the cage that kept him from freedom (_from her_). He almost welcomed the beatings he received as punishment, as it distracted him from the hollow ache in his chest.

_It was not fair,_ he railed. Why did _she_ get the life she always wanted? Why did he have to be punished with watching her life play out and end? What cruel Fate hated him so that they would torture him with a woman that had so briefly made him happy?

But time passed, and the visions continued to haunt him. They were eventually nothing more than another fleeting pang of loss among so many others. Now they were just annoying hindrances to his attempts of bleeding out the poison in his mind.

Accepting the fact that he was simply not up to the task of diving into the chaos of his own memories just yet, Loki stood and paced the small room. He let his hands brush against the permanent runes that prevented him from using all but the more useless magic he had at his disposal.

A knock came at his door. Loki froze. Guards did not knock. He slowly made his way over and pressed an ear to the metal. The knock came again, three light taps. He jerked back, and then mimicked the person on the other side.

"Who's in there?" a female voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"I might ask you the same," Loki whispered back. "You are not a guard."

"I'm here to rescue you. I got your distress call," she said. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Really?" Loki's brow shot up in surprise.

"Stand back, I'm gonna get you out of here," the stranger. Loki wanted to laugh. Finally, after all this time, his worst and most unlikely plan was the one to play out. All he needed to do now was take her to whatever she used to get into Asgard, disable her, and he would be free.

With a click and a flash, something dismantled the power of the runes and the lock at the same time. The door swung open.

"Loki, oh my god it's really you. I didn't want to believe it. C'mon, are you hurt? We need to make it back to the TARDIS before someone finds us" the unfamiliar blond woman fumbled as she tucked some sort of device into her blue leather—

"Who are you?" Loki snapped, taking an instinctive step back . The woman froze, her eyes widening as she registered the fear in his eyes. Her expression softened.

"I know, it's weird. But, it's me," she placed a hand over her chest. "Rose."

"Forgive me," Loki muttered, his mind spinning. "_What_ did you just say?"

"Don't you remember me? Rose Tyler? Guns n' Roses?"

Before he could really think about what he was doing, Loki rushed at the woman. He grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and shoved her up against the wall.

"You _lie,_" he snarled. "_Who are you_?"

"Loki, please," the stranger pulled at his hands in panic. "Let me go, I can explain."

"Did the Other send you?" he spat, his knuckles white and his teeth bared. "Are you here to kill me?"

"N-no, what are you—"

The door flew open again, this time a number of guards flooded into the cell.

"Back away from her, Loki," one of them barked.

"_Who are you?_" Loki howled at the blonde.

"I'm _Rose_," she insisted as she struggled against his grip, only stoking his fury all the more. Vaguely he registered large hands yanking him away from her. He fought back, ignoring the blows that came to subdue him.

"_ROSE TYLER IS DEAD_," he screamed, twisting against the arms that held him back from tearing her throat out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get her out of here," the head jailer ordered. Rose was suddenly being dragged out the door and away from a feral, bloodied, and violent Loki, who looked like he very much wanted to kill her. She was too shocked to protest.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" one of the guards finally asked her when they stopped at the end of the stone corridor. Loki's muffled shouts ended abruptly. Rose didn't want to think about what they did to silence him.

"Why do you have Loki locked up?" Rose demanded, ignoring his questions. "What is he being held for?"

"What isn't he being held for?" one of the men muttered. Another, one with a scar slashed across his cheek, shot him a look before turning back to Rose.

"He is a traitor to the throne of Asgard."

"Asgard? I am in _Asgard_?"

"How is it that an unaccompanied woman managed to break into the most impenetrable in Asgard?"

Rose pursed her lips. She hoped the shimmer on the TARDIS would continue to last. She had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I wish to speak with the king," she stated, her eyes flinty. The guard with the scar let out a mocking laugh.

"Is that so? Well, wench, I think there are better ways to get you to talk."

"What is going on in here?" a deep voice echoed down the hall. Rose turned and spotted a huge blonde man striding towards them.

"Your Highness—"

"I was told Loki tried to escape again. Where is he?"

"He is contained for now," the other guard told him. He then gestured to Rose. "We heard shouting from his cell, and found this woman inside with him."

The hulking man studied her.

"You are Midgardian," he observed.

"Rose Tyler, defender of Earth, at your service," she quipped. "And you are?"

"Thor Odinson," he replied after a moment of consideration. He looked vaguely amused at her title. "Crown prince of Asgard. How did you get into Asgard, and what were you doing in Loki's cell?" Rose considered him, the brother of Loki. He seemed sincere in contrast to his menacing bulk. She did not like, however, the fact that he was obviously aware of his brother's incarceration.

"I will answer your questions, but I wish to speak to your king first," Rose told him.

"That depends. Do you know Loki?"

"Yes. Well. I knew him many years ago," she said, her brow furrowed. "I can explain everything, but I want to know why a prince of Asgard is being tortured like a common criminal."

"Your Majesty," the scarred guard interjected. "I do not think it wise to allow this _stranger_ into the presence of the All-Father."

"I think this Lady Tyler needs to speak with him," Thor decided. "Not just anyone could enter that cell undetected, let alone a Midgardian. My father will be curious as to how she managed it."

Thor held out his arm, indicating that he wished Rose to follow him. Rose looked over her shoulder at the metal door that held a man she had not seen for decades, and who seemed unwilling to believe that she had come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Three

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

(No Light, No Light – Florence + the Machine)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose kept her attention sharp to pick up markers as Thor led her out of the dungeons (what else were they?) and out into Asgard. She had no choice but to leave the TARDIS inside the same corridor Loki was being kept. It was being kept in its own temporary Time Lock, so the green box would be hidden for now. She just needed to find a way to convince the King to let her take Loki and get the hell out of here. Well, she also had to convince Loki that she was still Rose.

_One thing at a time,_ she told herself as Thor escorted her out the last door.

"It is a long walk to the palace," the hulking blonde told her. "I will order horses to be brought to us. Do you know how to ride?"

"Um, yeah. I think I can handle it," Rose told him. He then ordered one of the prison guards to get them two horses.

"How is it you know my brother?" Thor asked as they waited.

"We met for a brief time, many years ago," Rose said. "I was…well, I looked quite different the last time he saw me, so I am not surprised he doesn't recognize me." She was unwilling to give much more information without receiving any in return. "Why is he locked up?" Thor's expression grew dark, and almost sad.

"I am, like you, hesitant to divulge in what is sensitive information in public. But you seem earnest in your interest of the well-being of my brother, Rose Tyler," he murmured, "so I will encourage the All-Father to explain to you the details of Loki's crimes."

_What _isn't _he accused of _– That is what the guard said when she asked the same question. She knew Loki to be troublesome, but this was his home planet.

_Surely they would expect some pranks every now and again_, she thought as two horses, already saddled, were brought to them by a young boy who looked no older than ten.

She was glad for her jeans as she mounted the stallion. The last time she had to ride horseback she was caught in a sundress. The Doctor had fared little better as he was in a kilt at the time. The memory marginally lightened her mood. She grasped the reins and dug her heels into the horse's flanks as she followed Thor into a canter and then into a steady gallop as they reached the main road to the palace. Rose identified it as the soaring golden megastructure in the distance. The horses were uncommonly fast, however, so she marked the journey to take less than an hour.

Rose remembered saving Loki from something as the Bad Wolf all those years ago, but as much as she tried she couldn't remember what from. The experience was and always had been a blur of light and fire. She wasn't even sure if she was in the past or the future of that particular point in Loki's timeline.

At least she knew where the prison was in relation to the palace now, and the Asgardians did not know about her sonic. Rose knew she had to keep as much about her entrance into Asgard a secret. Her escape—and Loki's—depended on it.

The two of them dismounted as they reach the gates. Thor waved to allow the two of them to pass through the doors. Rose couldn't help but gawk at the gleaming gold that shot up and nearly obscured the sky. The grandeur was mind-boggling, and she recognized why Asgard was considered the home of the gods.

She was led down expansive marble hallways and past doors that could have allowed a whole elephant to pass through. Guards and what appeared to be servants bowed and curtsied to Thor as they passed, and some eyed her with curiosity.

Finally they reached what Rose was positive was the main hall and throne room, considering the sheer size and the fact that an impressive gold throne stood at the forefront. An older man, clad in armor like Thor and a metal patch over his right eye, stood in front of the throne talking quietly with a regal looking woman in a long cream-colored gown. He looked up as the two of them approached. His one-eyed gaze rested on Rose for a moment, hardened, and then turned to Thor as they reached the stairs in front of the throne. Thor knelt to one knee in respect, then looked back and gave Rose a small smile as she immediately copied him.

The King and the woman at his side faced the two as they straightened to standing.

"Who is this? I thought you were going to inspect the disturbance Heimdall reported at the prison."

"Father, this is Rose Tyler. She claims to be a Defender of Earth, and she says she knows Loki. I found her being taken away from Loki's cell. He was being restrained by the guards, but there is no danger of him escaping. Apparently she was being threatened by him, but I know not how she came to be there. I thought it best for her to talk to you."

Odin's severe eye landed on her once more.

"Explain yourself. How did you get to Asgard without the Bifrost, and what were you doing in the prison?"

Rose suppressed her ire at his tone, and kept her expression and gaze steady.

"I picked up a distress call from my ship and followed it here. Loki is an acquaintance," she told him. "His message explained that he was being held hostage. He sounded panicked and I suspected he was being hurt, so I was obliged to answer the call. Now, if you don't mind, I would like an explanation myself. Why is Loki being held? What are his crimes?"

"I do not think you are in a position to—"

"Odin, I think this woman deserves the truth," the woman beside the king murmured, placing a hand on his arm. By this show of familiarity, Rose realized she was the queen.

"Loki is being held for his crimes against your planet," the All-Father stated. "As a proclaimed 'Defender', I am curious as to how you are not aware of this."

"I know he sent a machine to attack his brother. But that was decades ago!"

"Decades?" Thor questioned, obviously confused. "It has been only two years by your realm's reckoning."

"Two? _Really_?" Rose's interest was piqued, and then her mind began to race. "The journey must have made me cross timestreams, and not just universes…" That had to mean Loki remembered her clearly enough. But how did he know of her death?

"What are you talking about?" Odin barked. Rose blanched. Oops, she had said that aloud. "And how does a Midgardian have access to this kind of technology?"

"Erm, I should probably explain. I am not from the Earth you know, but a parallel one. In another universe. Well, I was born on the Earth in this universe, so I am technically from here," she said hastily. She hesitated before adding sheepishly, "I also time travel?"

The three gods before her simply stared at her for a moment. So much for keeping the details of her arrival secret.

"I know not if you are telling the truth or you are out of your mind," Odin said slowly. "But the knowledge of the magic of time travel has not existed since the time of the Gallifreyans."

"Yeah. Well. About that. I happen to be the wife of a Time Lord. _Well_, widow of a human Time Lord. _Well_, metacrisis Time Lord. The Doctor, actually. Maybe you've heard of him?"

_Dammit Rose, this is what happens when you spend a lifetime with the Doctor,_ she chastised herself as Odin shared a look of shock with the queen. _You start sounding just like him._

"You are in possession of a TARDIS."

"Yes," she told him grudgingly.

"Where is this TARDIS?" Odin asked. Rose sighed. She should have kept her mouth shut.

"I would rather not say, for the protection of my property, you understand," Rose told him. "I know you are the king of Asgard and everything, but I do not want the location of my ship known by anyone but myself."

"This is unacceptable," the king snapped. Rose's temper flared.

"I'm sorry, but I am not one of your subjects," she told him as her hand clenched into fists. "I came here to find out what Loki is being beaten and caged for, and I have yet to receive a proper answer."

"I can have you locked away for your impudence, woman."

"For what crime? I claim immunity as I arrived under the guise of a peaceful rescue mission. Under the Shadow Proclamation, you will have to contact Earth's authorities if I am to be held for my actions and turn me over to them."

_And unless you have deadlocks on your prison, which I know for certain you do not, _Rose thought with hidden satisfaction, _that's not going to be an issue if you do throw me in a cell._

"Father," Thor interjected before the king could erupt again. "She is one woman, and human. She is not a threat to us now that we know she is here. She was honest about her purpose, and I think she deserves to know that she was tricked."

"Tricked?"

Thor turned to her.

"Loki is being held not only for the attack on me and the town in New Mexico, but for the attempted genocide of Jotunheim, and the near destruction of your great City of New York," he told her solemnly. Rose felt the blood drain from her face.

"What?" Her voice shook and legs felt weak.

"Loki opened the Bifrost completely onto the realm of the Frost Giants," Odin explained, "with full knowledge that it would rip the planet apart. He would have succeeded, if not for Thor's intervention."

"He fell," Thor stated. Rose saw the pain of the memory etched into the honest god's face. "Into the Void. After we thought he was lost, he appeared once again to bring war upon Midgard, killing many innocents in the process. I and a number of other Midgardian warriors were able to stop him. I brought him back here to be tried and sentenced for his actions."

"Loki is not a hostage, Rose Tyler," Odin told her wearily. "He is a murderer, and a traitor to the peace of Yggdrasil. This isn't the first time he has used his laudable powers of manipulation on an escape attempt."

"If you know him at all," the queen said, "you must know he has a way of twisting the truth."

Rose was silent as she attempted to process what she was hearing.

"I…can I just talk to him?"

"I do not think that wise," Odin said. "First of all, I need to speak with Loki about your presence—"

_Torture him for information, you mean?_ she almost said, remembering the bruises and healing cuts on Loki's haggard face.

"All-Father, please," she pleaded, using humility as a last resort. "Loki was disturbed by my presence. He thought I was there to kill 'im. If you promise to leave him alone, I will tell you everything about how I know your son." Rose swallowed. She needed time to absorb everything she had been told. "But I am tired. My journey has taken me farther than you can imagine."

"Very well. You have my word that I will take no action against Loki until we continue this discussion. We can accommodate you for the night." The king waved a guard to approach. "Please take Lady Rose Tyler to the guest quarters in the east wing."

"I will take her, father," Thor offered. Rose felt a slight appreciation at the sympathetic look he gave her, even though she was not quite sure she could trust any of these people. Thor, at least, took her interest in Loki to heart.

Odin nodded, and Rose let Thor lead her out of the throne room after a short bow in the king's direction.

"I wished to escort you myself to explain to you that Odin will have your room guarded."

"I expected as much." Rose sighed. "Can't have the person who attempted to free your resident genocidal prince running about unsupervised, can you?"

"The information about Loki disturbs you," Thor observed. Rose almost laughed.

"That's an understatement," she muttered.

"I apologize for my brother's actions in his cell room," he said. "I am sure if he knew you were a friend…" He trailed off, uncertain. Rose managed a small smile.

"I would prefer an apology from Loki himself," she told him, not unkindly. The Asgardian hummed in consideration. They walked a while in silence until they reached the end of a quiet corridor.

"You remind me a little of someone I know in Midgard, Rose Tyler," Thor said. "She, too, was loyal to her friends and committed to her quest for truth."

Rose caught something in the thunder god's face. An emotion so familiar it almost shocked her. It was the same expression she would see in the mirror every day after Canary Wharf.

"Thank you," she said in earnest, unable to provide any words of comfort. Perhaps she will ask Thor of the woman he was separated from another time. He simply nodded and reached out to open the door, revealing a lavishly furnished suite. Part of Rose wondered if they had plumbing.

"I will send a servant down to attend to you, should you require anything," he told her. "The guard will be outside your door at all times."

"Of course," she said, pushing down a sigh of annoyance.

"Until tomorrow, Rose Tyler." He gave her a tight smile before he turned and exited, leaving her alone to examine her surroundings.

Rose pushed a hand through her hair. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. Her mind was spinning from the discussion with the Asgardian royal family and she couldn't shake the image of the madness behind Loki's eyes when he had shoved her against the cell wall.

Even her regenerated body, as much stronger as it was, could not run around much longer. She needed sleep. Rose stripped down to her shirt and panties, and dove under the fur blankets of the huge four-post bed. She hardly had time to admire the luxury, for her dreams dragged her under almost instantly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling from his cot. His shoulder throbbed from being slammed into the stone floor earlier that day. The poison acted like a fog across his senses, making his pain worse and his thoughts sluggish. He tried desperately to sort through his tainted memories, trying to make sense of what had happened.

The blonde woman, she wasn't Rose. She did not have Rose's face; that was one memory he held onto like a drowning man.

_But that jacket…_His breath hitched, and Loki reached up with his uninjured arm to press the heel of his hand against his eye as if to erase the image from his mind. It was pointless, so he simply dropped his arm back by his side and, with a growing nihilism, let himself drift in his own madness.

He was distracted from his semi-trance by a nightmare that sunk into the edge of his vision like a bad film. At first he tried to ignore it, but then a fear that was not his began to snake its tendrils around his heart.

_Oh, alright, but this is the last time, Rose,_ he thought idly, still half-asleep as he allowed a sliver of magic to pass along the bond to soothe the night terrors like he had done so many nights before.

But as soon as Loki realized what he had just done, he bolted upright and nearly fell off of his bed. He saved himself with one hand, and his shoulder protested. The pain was a welcome diversion from his growing sense of dread and the one thing he thought he lost a long time ago.

_Hope._

"No," he breathed. "Just a dream."

_Just a dream…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Four

_So give me something to believe_

_'Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

(Believe – The Bravery)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thor studied his father warily. They had been discussing the sudden appearance of the strange blonde Midgardian late into the night, and had yet to come to an agreement on what to do with her.

"She is not malicious, she only wanted to ensure the well-being of a friend," Thor said.

"We cut ourselves off from the Time War for a reason, Thor," Odin told him. "Just because this woman claims to have ties with the Doctor does not mean we can trust her. You know what kind of beings Loki attracts."

"The Time War is over, and what the Gallifreyans unleashed was contained because of the Doctor. If she is in possession of a TARDIS, I would think she could have easily escaped if she wished to."

"That kind of power has not been seen for centuries, and we do not have the capabilities to confront it. I cannot allow it to threaten the peace of the Nine Realms."

"Rose Tyler is not a threat. She has been honest with us from the beginning. Maybe she can help with Loki."

"She tried to help him escape! There can be no concessions. Loki is still being punished under our laws—"

"How well has that done us thus far? How well has that done _him_?" Thor ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to calm. "Father, we have tried everything to bring the Loki we know and love back. Do you really think we can keep him locked away forever?"

"And risk everything by trusting a woman we hardly know to talk sense into Loki? You do realize who we are talking about?"

"I just think we should consider our options more carefully. I am weary, Father, of tearing apart the Realms to find a way to restore Loki's sanity. Rose Tyler obviously has information we do not, and she is willing to share it."

Odin sighed.

"I am interested in how she is acquainted with Loki. It is possible that she may know about the Chitauri and their leader. We shall continue this conversation tomorrow, and I shall make my decision then."

"Father—"

"Get some rest, Thor."

The thunder god made a move to argue, but he obeyed his king and left.

Thor understood Odin's worry; Rose's sudden appearance, her connection with Time Lords, her interest in Loki—the timing of everything that had happened on Earth could not be a coincidence. Crossing through universes could not be possible, not without the Bifrost or the immense amount of black matter that would have to be conjured. And only the All-Father could accomplish such a feat; not even the Time Lords had the knowledge and capabilities to do so.

_There is something more here._

0o0o0o0o0o0

It took her a moment to recall where she was, but Rose was so used to waking up in strange beds on foreign planets it took her longer to reach the point of anxiety that was wrapped around the reason for her being there. The room was silent, and she looked around to see if the Asgardians provided clean clothes for her. There were no new clothes lying around, but her jeans and jacket were folded neatly on a wooden chest by the door. She sniffed them; clean, fresh.

There was only one reason why they wouldn't offer her a change of clothes. Why would she need anything if she was expected to leave today?

She got dressed and quickly rinsed her face in the small marble basin. It just so happened that there was plumbing, but she was too nervous to take the time to bathe. If she was leaving, then she might as well wait for T-Too and her luxurious tubs fitted with Jacuzzi jets. Especially if today was to go as badly as she expected.

Rose slowly opened the door.

"Erm…"

"His Majesty is expecting you in the throne room."

"Oh," Rose answered. _Well, that was easy enough_. She allowed herself to be escorted through the twisting halls of the palace. _This Odin is really all business, isn't he?_

"Lady Rose Tyler," Odin said as she walked through the immense doors. Thor stood at his right hand, his bulk imposing as usual.

"Dame, actually," Rose commented. "But that title wore itself out a long time ago."

"Well, Dame Tyler. I expect you slept well?" he asked.

"Sorry, but let's not sit in niceties," she said, impatient as she stepped closer to the throne. "Your Majesty, you expect the story of how I came to know your son, am I right?"

Odin gazed down at her from his throne, one hand under his chin as he considered her.

"What I am most interested in is _when_ you met."

"Good question," she replied. "Loki never told you himself?"

"Loki has not been cooperative to efforts to rehabilitate him," Odin said, his expression grim. Rose resisted the temptation to ask him to elaborate. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, anyway.

"I first ran into Loki while dimension jumping. Literally. I slammed into him as I was popping from one universe to the other. My best guess is that he had been fallin' through the Void and I intercepted him on my way back to Pete's World. Erm, the Earth I came from, I mean."

"How long did he stay on this Earth?"

"Six months. He got a hold of another dimension cannon and I hadn't heard from him since. I lived out my life with the Doctor in Pete's World after a universe-saving stunt—don't ask, too long of a story—and then…"

The Asgardians waited as Rose paused, unsure if she should confess. They were so certain she was completely human. They did not need to know otherwise, or it was likely that they wouldn't trust her at all.

"The Doctor, or rather his clone or whatever, passed away a few years ago," she said. Well, at least that much was true. "I kept travellin' in the TARDIS until I picked up Loki's message."

"How is it that after only a year he does not recognize you?"

"I changed a bit, lost some weight. Dyed my hair," she lied. She needed to steer this conversation away from that particular question. "Maybe he's got a few screws loose. The real point is; that is not the Loki I remember either. You have to have realized that."

"That is beside the point," Odin said. "His actions were grave, and thus punishment must be dealt in order to protect the stability and safety of others. That is the way of the Aesir."

"All I ask is that you give me a few minutes with him," Rose pleaded. "The guards can be there the whole time, I don't care. I really just want to convince him I am here as a friend. Please."

Thor looked at his father expectantly. The king kept his gaze on Rose, however. He was silent for a moment.

"I will grant you this request, on one condition."

"What?"

"That after you speak with Loki," the All-Father intoned as he stood, "you will go to your TARDIS and you will leave this Realm. And never come back."

Rose's mouth opened in shock and to protest, but Thor beat her to it.

"Father. She just arrived, she should have a chance to—"

"Silence, Thor," Odin snapped before turning to Rose once again. "You are lucky I do not contact your Realm about your attempted crime. Ten minutes, and then you leave. That is my offer."

Rose ground her teeth in frustration, but she nodded in agreement.

"Very well," the king said. "Thor and I both will accompany you to Loki's cell, so that we may ensure you keep the end of your promise. Is that understood, Rose Tyler?"

"Yes," she replied almost automatically. Rose suppressed the urge to make a face. Now she understood why people called him 'All-Father'.

The three of them headed out of the palace, where three horses were made ready for them. Rose couldn't help but oogle at the eight-legged giant stallion that Odin mounted. Thor caught her stare and whispered, "That is Sleipnir, the greatest stallion in all the Nine. He can ride even into Hel itself."

The ride to the prison dragged on longer than Rose remembered, but she guessed that it was due to her growing anxiety. How was she possibly going to convince Loki that she was still Rose? And how was she going to escape with him?

_Should I even try?_

But Rose shoved the thought from her mind almost as soon as it came. Attempted genocide or no, something was seriously wrong with the black-haired prince. Leaving him to rot in prison was not an option. Perhaps she could try to move the green box directly into his cell…

Before she could consider the logistics of such a fine-tuned landing procedure, they had arrived.

Her heart felt like it was permanently lodged in the middle of her throat as she followed the two gods down into the bowels of the prison.

Her eyes flickered for a moment to the nook where the TARDIS was being hidden at the end of the hallway, and then landed on the door that held Loki captive.

"I will talk with Loki before we let you inside," Odin said. "To make sure he understands who you are and that he is not to harm you."

Rose guessed that he was attempting to sound assuring, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki jerked his head up as he heard voices on the other side of the door. He had tried—without success—to exorcise the poison from his memories once more. The blonde woman (_not Rose, not Rose, not Rose_) kept floating to the forefront of his mind, ruining all attempts at ignoring the ever-present pain in his head.

He straightened as the door clicked open, and when he saw the All-Father enter his expression fell into a smirk filled with contempt.

"Well, well, well," he snarled. "Your _majesty_…what have I done to deserve the honor of your presence?"

"I am here to escort a young woman who claims to know you," the king said, his manner calm. Loki flinched when he realized who Odin was speaking of. "She has convinced me to allow a short visit."

"Well, you can tell this woman to kindly walk off the edge of the Bifrost."

"Her name is Rose Tyler, and she is affiliated with the Time Lord known as the Doctor. She insists that you met in a parallel realm after you fell from the Bifrost. Any of this sound familiar to you?"

Loki remained silent, a muscle in his jaw twitching. Underneath the quiet rage that was fueled by the poisoned fog in his mind, an icy fear was constricting his chest. Rose left. Rose hated him, the monster, the killer. Rose was dead. Rose would never come back for him.

"I do not want any motion of violence, Loki," Odin warned. "She has ten minutes, and then she is leaving Asgard for good. I will be watching."

With that, Odin slipped back out of the cell. A few whispers later, the slim blonde appeared, followed by a guard.

Loki watched her as she crossed the room, stopping a man's length away from his position on the cot.

"Hello, Loki." Her voice was soft, non-threatening. Her hands were crossed in front of the faded leather of her jacket. Loki tried to keep his attention away from that particular detail, and on the matter of the unfamiliar face in front of him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Her lips pursed together in frustration, and she sighed.

"Your hair is longer than I remembered."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It needs a cut, to be honest with you." She let out a small laugh.

"At least you are a real blonde now," Loki shot back before he could help himself. A light leapt into the woman's face just as the pit in his stomach worsened.

"Time's a funny thing," she answered, something akin to hope in her eyes as she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. He looked away, unable to process the emotions crashing through his body.

"I am not here to kill you, if that's what got you so worried last time," his visitor told him, her head ducking down to find his eyes once more. Loki glowered at her, choosing anger among the panic. But no violence. If he struck her, he would not receive the answers he so desperately needed.

"How can I believe you?"

"Ask me something that only Rose Tyler would know."

Loki furrowed his brow. This one was persistent. What in the Nine Realms was she trying to do? If she really was working for the Other and the Chitauri, she would know most of who and what Rose Tyler was to him. There was hardly a nook or cranny in his head that the Other did not violate. She would be able to answer anything he could remember from those six months.

The only place the Other never personally entered and exploited was after his incarceration, when he dreamed—

_Ah._

"Very well," Loki drawled, slowly standing and taking a step towards her. She didn't move. "Tell me this; when did Rose Tyler marry the Doctor?"

"How did you know I—"

"Answer the question," he hissed through gritted teeth. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him for a moment. She then reached behind her neck, and then slowly drew an unlatched necklace out from under her shirt

"Six months after the stars came back." She dropped the necklace to dangling in front of him. Loki began to feel his pulse quicken. A horribly familiar diamond ring and a wedding band hung from the delicate chain. "A heart attack took him from me."

Loki looked into her eyes, trying to keep himself from drowning in the now overwhelming fog in his mind. Every nerve was howling with rage and despair, and the person before him—_RoseRoseRose_—was beginning to shift in and out of his vision.

"I watched you die."

"Yeah," she said, her eyes filled with confusion. "I'm still wondering how you could possibly know all that."

"This…no. You are not real. You would never come back for me. You could not even cross the dimensions properly. You are a useless mortal, pathetic in your search for your wayward Time Lord. What—"

"No. It is me, Loki. I am here, and I am real."

She stepped towards him as he stumbled backwards. Then she grabbed his hand, tugging him back to her.

It all happened at once.

The sound of a bell, clear and pure, surged through him with a warmth and a spark that was all too familiar. He remembered it, so vividly. All those tiny moments where skin brushed skin, the electric current that shocked him with its short-lived intensity, came back to him in a rush of shared memory.

_She was different_, he had thought, all that time ago. _This blue-and-yellow human_.

The twisted thoughts, the taint in his head, disappeared in that one touch. It was like being suddenly submerged in ice water—everything stopped. The fog dissipated, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he no longer had to fight against the creeping madness in his soul.

But he also saw her. It was Rose, the Bad Wolf, the shining golden thing that rescued him from the pit. Loki trembled as the knowledge of her regeneration flooded through him. He could feel the bond stretch between them like a spider's web, the one that Rose unconsciously created with him just because she was having nightmares.

Vaguely he registered shouting, and then a ripping sensation as Rose's hand was pulled roughly from his. The loss was palpable, and despair caught his lungs in an iron grip as the poison returned.

"No," he whimpered, his head spinning. Something slammed into him and he was sprawled across the floor. Thor had him pinned to the floor.

"Dammit, leave him alone! He wasn't gonna hurt me!" he heard Rose protest. "Lemme go, you overgrown medieval thug!"

"Get her out!" Odin commanded, striding into the room.

"That will not be necessary."

The sound of swords being drawn rang in the small stonewalled cell as, with a flash and a crack, a woman appeared in the center of the room.

"You!" Rose cried out. Loki managed to push aside the nauseating mists in his head to focus on the woman draped in white robes.

"I am Seidh, of Nornheim. I am here to send a message from the Great Ones."

"Stay your weapons," Odin barked at the guards.

"Rose Tyler will stay in Asgard to tend to the poisoned prince."

"Poisoned?" Thor questioned.

"Loki Laufeyson is ill," Seidh stated, her face smooth and emotionless. "His mind is held captive by the insidious powers that corrupted him in the bowels of the Chitauri plains." She turned to look at Rose. "You know what you must do, Defender of Midgard, as you have just done so. Work until his mind is clear."

Rose's mouth opened and closed again silently before she clenched her jaw closed and nodded.

"The throne of Asgard must not interfere—"

"The Norns have not interfered in Asgardian affairs for centuries," Odin interrupted. "Why now?"

Seidh merely smiled and vanished.

"Get off of me," Loki growled into the stunned silence. Confusion and fear ran thick in his veins, and he shoved Thor's hands roughly from his arm as he scrambled upright.

"Are you alrigh'?"

"I am fine, Rose."

"You called her Rose," Thor pointed out.

"Yes, you idiot."

"You recognize her then?"

"Yes, well she did just shove her consciousness into mine," Loki snapped, irritated by the questions as much as the persistent vertigo. "Now I suggest we discuss what, by the Realms, a norn was doing in my prison cell."

"Are we to believe her? The norn?" Thor asked Odin, who was studying Loki with a strange air of shock.

"Yes…yes, we are," the All-Father murmured. He blinked, and then set his gaze onto Rose, who was still being held back by a guard. "You cleansed his mind when you touched him. How did you do that?" Rose threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Not a clue!" she said. "Maybe it was a fluke, I dunno."

"The Norns are never wrong," Odin said. "You must stay, Rose Tyler. For what purpose beyond helping Loki…Well. I hope there is nothing more than that. Follow me, and we will discuss your stay in Asgard."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard what Seidh proclaimed. You are to tend to Loki until his mind is clear of whatever poison has befallen him. I am sorry that we have not caught onto it until now."

"Listen, I'm not complaining or anything, but…" Loki realized that Rose was having a hard time tearing her attention away from him.

"I am fine, Rose," he repeated, still dizzy with violent nausea that had overcome him when the guards and Thor tore the two of them apart. He waved her to leave as he sank stiffly onto his cot, one hand rubbing his temple. "Get out of here. Discuss with the king."

"Can you let me go for a second?" Rose snapped, wrenching away from the guard. She stepped over to Loki, whose eyes widened at her proximity. "I don't know how this works, so I'm sorry if I get it wrong…"

And with that, she laid a hand softly on his. Like a sigh, or a damp cloth on a fevered brow, relief arrived. Without the shock and the spark like before, a small portion of the poison was drawn from Loki like venom from a wound.

His shoulder slumped forward, and suddenly he was very, very tired. Without ceremony, he quietly levered himself down to lie on his side. He felt Rose leave, but this time the break in contact was gradual and infinitely less painful. But he still missed it.

"What did you do?" he heard Thor ask.

"I…I'm not sure," Rose muttered as Loki slipped into peaceful unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The hall was still, but Seidh knew that she was being watched as she stood before the Well.

"It has been done. Rose Tyler has begun to remove the poison from Loki Laufeyson's mind."

_Very well, sister. And the All-Father?_

"He will agree to keep Rose in Asgard until her task is done."

Good. You may return. Watch their progress carefully, Seidh.

"Yes, of course." The young norn bowed and exited the temple.

The Great Ones appointed her to watch Rose Tyler long ago, even before she fell into the parallel realm. The golden girl's fate was obscured to those in her rank, as well as the ice prince—facts which piqued her curiosity. But it was not her place to question the Fates. Her job was simply to observe and report.

But the power, the surge of light and electricity that Rose Tyler could send as the Bad Wolf; it was unprecedented.

Seidh was an observer of prophesy, but every once in a while she would get the sense that something was to come.

And as she watched the black-haired Loki sleep and the new Rose Tyler argue over her charge to the great All-Father, she could not help but feel that something _very_ important was about to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Five

_"I can't wait forever" is all that you said_  
_Before you stood up_  
_And you won't disappoint me_  
_I can do that myself_  
_But I'm glad that you've come_  
_Now if you don't mind_  
_Leave, leave,_  
_And free yourself at the same time_  
_Leave, leave,_  
_I don't understand, you've already gone_  
(Leave – Glen Hansard)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Am I allowed to leave the palace?"

"Yes, of course," the guard who introduced himself as Hermod. "The All-Father wished to make it clear that you are to be treated as a guest, not a prisoner."

"But you're gonna follow me everywhere, aren't you?"

"You are correct."

Rose sighed, but simply tugged the too-loose blouse. Someone left a change of clothes in her quarters. She didn't dare try to sneak away to the TARDIS just yet, even to get a pair of her own underwear, and Odin seemed to catch on that she was intelligent enough to stay away from the green box. She knew she would be watched every step.

"Alright, if I'm going to have a shadow, you might as well make yourself useful. Can you lead me to the library?"

After the stunt at the prison yesterday morning, the king drilled her with questions on the nature of her relationship with Loki and her new-found abilities. Rose was hesitant to give too many answers beyond what she had already told him, and soon asked to be left alone in her quarters for the rest of the day. She was too panicked to speak in clear sentences, and whatever she did to Loki made her feel weak and her head throb.

She was undisturbed aside from the meals sent to her room by servants, but was told to expect to be escorted back to the prison the next day. Since they had yet to call her forth, Rose wanted to take her mind off the whole ordeal some other way.

The library was immense and, according to the tiny woman hovering over a large scroll in a corner, hardly a dent into the vast wealth of written knowledge that Asgard held. Rose browsed the acres of shelves, again grateful for T-Too's translation unit. She learned simply by scanning through pages that history was, to the Aesir, an integral part of their society. Legends, songs, prophesy, all laid out for anyone to read and learn. Rose could almost hear the shouts of thousands of years.

Yeah, this body loved books.

"Well, hello."

Rose looked up to see a handsome blond man (was everyone here blond and blue-eyed?) smiling at her from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Hi," she replied, a tad wary.

"I have not seen you in the palace before, and I am sure I would remember such a pretty face."

Rose cocked a brow in amusement.

"I sorta…just arrived. I'm Rose."

"You're Rose?" he said, his voice rising in surprise as he walked towards her. "The Rose Tyler the whole of Asgard has been whispering about?"

"I hope not," she replied, her mood wilting. Great. All she needed now was gossip.

"Well, I can assure you that you are not the frightening bloodied Valkyrie that we all thought you were."

"And you would be?" Rose asked, her fingers scratching at the binding of the book in her hand as she suppressed her irritation.

"Ah, yes. Please excuse me. I was distracted by your remarkable beauty." The expression on his face was not unlike a cat about to catch its hapless prey. Rose found it oddly familiar.

He moved to pick up her hand, and Rose looked on as he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Fandral of the Warriors Three—at your service, Lady Tyler."

When Rose realized who she was trying to place Fandral with, she laughed.

"What?" he asked, dropping her hand.

"No, no, it's just that you remind me of someone," she said, controlling her giggle. "He couldn't help but flirt with everything that moves, either."

"He was a fool to let a jewel such as yourself get away."

"I was otherwise engaged," she replied, unable to resist a grin. "Listen, I don't know if you can help me out here…"

The guards would not allow her into Loki's cell alone, but perhaps she could recruit this man into helping give her a few moments of privacy. After a few minutes of eyelash batting and teasing, Fandral was fully onboard to help her.

Within the hour, they were in a gallop towards the prison. Rose was beginning to feel the repercussions of riding horseback for three days in a row, and wearing a skirt wasn't making the travel any easier. It took a few words from Fandral to allow Rose to enter unaccompanied.

She found Loki much as she did the first time she laid eyes on him; pale, still, and dressed all in black. He was barefoot along with the plain tunic and pants, and the image brought up much more domestic memories. His eyes now were what kept Rose from the warmth that threatened to overcome the reality of the situation.

"So. Rose Tyler, back from the dead," he droned. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

His tone unnerved her. Her mind went to an old movie about cannibals and moths.

"Your father and I agreed that I should visit you once a day. At least for now. We still don't know what exactly it is we're dealing with."

"Oh, I do not think Odin has ever had the slightest idea," Loki told her, his legs stretched out in front of him as he slouched with his back to the wall.

"You could have told me what you did," she blurted out. She instantly regretted it, but it was the one thing that was swirling around her mind the past 24 hours. Loki seemed to catch onto her meaning and cocked his head to the side, studying her with the same horrible look in his eye. Like he was about to bite her.

"What was the point? You would have tossed me to the wolves of Torchwood. Couldn't have a rogue alien loose on the city, could you?"

"That's not what would have happened. I know—knew you."

"No, you don't. You really don't."

"That's a lie. I spent fifty years thinking about what happened to you, Loki. I thought you were lost forever, you bloody git." Decades of pent up frustration were beginning to mount. And as hard as she tried to push down past anger and regret and unsolved mysteries, Rose could not ignore the fact that she could finally get some answers for herself.

"Oh I'm sure you did. And started a big happy family with the Doctor as well. How heartwarming."

"I don't think you're in a position to criticize my life choices after the stars came back."

"And how do those fifty years sit, Rose? How does it feel to have to watch your family die as you continue on, young and strong?"

Rose was unable to hide her flinch.

"I am here to help you, Loki, not reminisce."

"Why not?" A grin, sharp and humorless. "I mean, you were the one who decided to hunt down the old ghosts of your past life."

"Yes, and I am happy to see you alive," she insisted. "But you're sick, and according to some woman in a white dress I am the only one—"

"I do not want your help, you pathetic child," he spat.

"I felt it, Loki. I saw what's inside your mind. You can't fight that alone!" It had been like pitch, sticky and black and choking. Nothing less than a miracle and a testament to Loki's willpower kept him remotely sane.

"I can. And I will not have some blundering human invade it as well." There was something else though, in his expression. Rose caught on. It was the same look Loki gave her when she first entered and told him who she was. Fear.

"Dammit, I'm not trying to mess with your head! I'm here as a friend." Why won't he believe her? "And unless I'm wrong, you don't seem to have many of those at this point."

That seemed to silence Loki for a moment. Rose rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know what? Fine. I'm gonna go. Figure yourself out, because I'm not like them." The steady, calculating stare she was given assured her that he knew who she was talking about. She saw that much as well. "I won't touch you or get in your head. Not until you want me to."

"You're not."

"What?"

"You're not a friend to me, Rose Tyler." Loki looked at her, speaking through gritted teeth. He was no longer trying to hide his fury behind cutting words and sarcasm. His voice was shaking with anger. And fear. God, the fear that was locked behind those sea-green eyes properly terrified her as well.

Rose hesitated as she began to step towards the door, desperate to escape, to hide from the impossible task that had been given to her.

_You owe him this much_, a small voice that sounded too much like her past self echoed in her mind. Rose swallowed, and then began to slowly walk closer to Loki's cot and the only place to sit in the stone cell. As carefully and warily as possible, she sat on the far edge on the cot.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shifting away from her.

"Sitting," she replied calmly, folding her hands onto her lap. "Might as well. I have nothing better to do."

There was no sound from him as the two of them sat side by side on the cot. Rose knew it would be a battle of wills. Loki had thousands of years of practice, but she had a clear mind.

It was there, just for a second. A twitch of a finger in her direction, his blink slower than normal. She wouldn't have been able to pick it up in her other body, but this one was attuned to small details.

Rose placed her hand, palm open and welcoming, in the empty space between them; a silent invitation, and a wordless wish for his trust. It stayed there, for minutes or hours. Time seemed to shift as she waited.

Finally, Loki moved. Rose watched his impassive face as his hand lifted and paused over her hand. After a second, though, he made the decisive motion down. Rose saw the slight tremor in his wrist, and gently squeezed his hand when it made contact with hers.

"What are you waiting for?" Loki murmured, his eyes finding hers once more. She licked her dry lips nervously, and then nodded. With eyes closed, Rose mentally reached through and into Loki's fractured mind.

She saw it, the madness wrapped around the plan to use her to get to the TARDIS and escape. She saw the plans to use the ship to wreck havoc on all the Nine Realms, the twisted satisfaction he would receive as the worlds burned and people ran from him in fear. She almost reached out to wipe the idea from his mind completely. But then Rose realized that the poison did not create these thoughts, nothing beyond the disturbing thirst for blood. They were coming from Loki himself, and the fog was only fueling it.

And she had no right to change him. Help him erase the poison, take out all that the Other had shoved in there, but as frightening as the violence inside him was…Rose knew it was wrong to erase the anger and grief and narcissism that made Loki.  
After a few more moments, Rose slowly withdrew from the depths of the god's mind.

Loki's face came into view, and he had that same dazed look as before as he stared at her. Sweat beaded his temple, but the rigidity in his shoulders seemed to have disappeared.

"You alright?" Rose asked, slipping her hand off of his. Loki flexed his fingers, and then leaned over to rub, hiding his face.

"You're still not my friend," he muttered absently as he rested his forehead on his hands. Rose gave an irritated huff, but the venom that was in his tone earlier had also left.

"You're welcome."

"Leave."

Well, most of the venom.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she promised, standing once more. Loki did not reply, and he did not look up.

This was a mess, the whole thing. As she pretended to be interested in Fandral's small talk, Rose couldn't help but feel helpless.

The Valiant Child, the Bad Wolf, the Defender of the Earth; all these titles fell flat in her heart. Even after surviving the vanishing stars, facing the Devil itself, keeping the Doctor happy and whole (at least in one universe), humanizing a Dalek…

Rose felt that saving Loki from himself might be the only thing she would never be able to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Six

_And in the sea that's painted black_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're the king and I'm a lionheart_

(King and Lionheart – Of Monsters and Men)

0o0o0o0o0o0

The following days were tedious to Rose.

It was more than just the routine, though. She would rise in the morning, eat breakfast alone in her chamber, perhaps take a walk through the immaculate gardens, and then head to the prison for an hour. Loki, always irreverent, greeted her with a glare and then waved her to sit before him in the two wooden chairs that were provided for them. They faced each other now, and Rose would sit still, palms open on her knees until Loki leaned forward to grasp them. It was their silent agreement that Loki would initiate any touch.

Rose made a point to not touch his hand until he reached out to her, no matter how obvious the pain from the poison was etched on his face. She did not burrow into his thoughts in order to glean meaning for his actions. He was content enough to shove his plans to use her for some as-of-yet-unformed escape plan. It was easy enough for him to simply shut the rest of those doors, and she did not pry.

Rose understood the enormity of the abyss that was once his trust.

Afterwards Rose would ask how he was feeling; a stupid question of course, since she could see the relief that was instantly masked. Loki would not talk in anything beyond monosyllables, and to be honest eventually she was hardly in the mood to have a conversation. Frustration dogged her mind as each session ended in awkward attempts to establish something resembling a normal friendship. Rose could see Loki's mind clearing, and his thoughts were connecting more smoothly, but he would give her nothing more than the occasional casual (and usually terse) remark.

She learned from Fandral that Loki had been stripped of his title, his strength, and his powers as punishment for his crimes. Well, at least the powers granted to him by Asgard. Whatever skills he was given in the dark realm seemed to have been diminished. The runes on his cell walls kept whatever was left to his willpower muffled. As Rose continued to immerse herself into her former roommate's mind, she could sense the anger at his helplessness and the hollow displacement of purpose underneath the thick black muck.

That alone Loki couldn't help but reveal to her.

Fandral helped, a little, to distract Rose when she was not at the prison. His easy manner and harmless flirtation accompanied their brief encounters in the corridors and the library, but he was observant enough to understand that what Rose was dealing with was too heavy to completely ignore.

Twice Thor would invite Rose to dine with him and his companions. Fandral and Thor were kind enough to her, but Volstagg and Sif—especially Sif—looked on Rose like _she_ was the dangerous criminal being locked away for crimes against the universe. The fierce brunette glared at her with venom that rivaled what was coursing through Loki's veins. Rose declined further offers after that.

Her solitude stretched beyond what Rose was normally used to. Travelling in the TARDIS, the exhilaration of constant renewal of scenery and species, made it easy to forget she had no companions of her own.

The first few nights were easy. She exhausted herself through healing Loki, and then focused on learning more about the planet and its history. But as the poison began to fade, and the process became smoother (albeit still headache-inducing), she found herself yearning to get to the TARDIS. There was little chance to get there unnoticed, however. Her steps were constantly dogged by Hermod.

So she would look out her window at night, at the foreign stars, and her heart would lurch in longing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, that's it."

Loki raised a brow, confused as to what had annoyed her. The blond woman had stood up from her chair and was standing over him, arms crossed in front of her.

"I didn't want to bring this up, but this has gone on long enough."

A shard of panic pierced his heart, which then switched to anger. Of course, she was leaving. He knew that she would tire of healing him. Rose was intelligent enough to abandon him to his own devices, there was nothing to save anyway.

"Either you get the royal hairdresser or whatever in here, or I'm cutting it myself."

Loki blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Rose said, looking for all the world like a Valkyrie on a mission. "Lop it off, Rapunzel. It really doesn't suit you."

It took another moment for it to click.

"My hair?"

"I've done it dozens of times. And trust me, you are in sore need."

Loki jerked his head back. He would be offended if it wasn't for the ludicrous idea that Rose Tyler was offering to _cut_ _his_ _hair_ after essentially sucking poison out of his head.

"Don't give me that look, Guns."

"You want to give me a haircut?"

"Yes."

"And give the guards more reason to laugh at their defeated, fallen prince?" Loki drawled wryly.

"I think they have enough ammunition against you regardless. So what d'you say?"

Loki stared at her, still trying to process what exactly it was that she was trying to accomplish. Rose was still looking at him expectantly.

He swallowed. This was, perhaps, the first time in a long time that any shred of domesticity was offered to him. Despite his resentment against the woman before him, part of Loki longed for interaction that did not reek of judgment and punishment. He could grant a few borrowed moments of false normalcy. He could pretend.

"If it pleases you," he sighed, rolling his eyes. The sudden smile that lit up her face made his stomach lurch. It was too close, much to close to the one he knew.

Her ill-fitted skirt swished as she skittered to the cell door, knocking on it. Idly Loki wondered why the king had not given her sufficient clothing to wear. There were more than enough dressmakers at the palace's disposal. Did he not expect her to stay for so long?

A spark of indignation lighted in his chest at the thought of Rose being treated indecently, but he smothered it with practiced apathy.

Rose was soon back with a cloth and a pair of shards, and still beaming. Really, her enthusiasm about the whole thing was baffling.

_Is it really that bad? _he thought. He was given a shard of mirror to shave every few days, but beyond that Loki had little idea of what he looked like. Not that it mattered, of course.

"Alright, I promise I won't take long. Just sit still." She moved behind him and draped the cloth over his shoulders.

Tension radiated along his spine as Loki felt Rose's fingers brush the nape of his neck, gathering the longer strands there. Part of his mind, the part still clouded, flooded with panic that she was going to slice his throat. But as the methodical snips continued without bloodshed, Loki forced himself to calm.

"Y'know, Asgard isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Hmm?" he grunted, blinking. Remarkably, he had begun to fall into a relaxed lull with Rose's gentle ministrations.

"I mean, all your lore. The poetry about the grandeur of the Gods. Yeah, it's beautiful. Amazing even."

"But?"

"But it's no Isles of Gador, is all," she said, her shears reaching the strands on the left side of his head now. "You want to see divine structures? The gardens alone—"

"Have you even ventured outside of the palace? There is much more to see than the inside of this dungeon, you know." Loki wrinkled his nose even as the words came out of his mouth. Why was he defending the planet that he once called home?

"Well, no. Is there anything beyond the palace? Tilt your head to the side for a sec. Granted, it's solid gold and gigantic, but after a while you get kind of tired of being blinded by all the light reflected into your eyes."

Loki suppressed a sigh of irritation, but obeyed. He could see the metal blades move from the corner of his eye further across his browline. Long black strands drifted down to the floor.

"There are more wonders to be seen in Asgard than you can imagine. If your shadow will allow it, of course."

"Hermod isn't so bad, once you get past the enormous stick in his arse of course." A finger lifted his chin. Loki mused over when this new-Rose had become so authoritative. "What kind of wonders? Seems all gold and silver and Vikings to me."

"The rivers under the mountains, for one," he said, his mind turning to old childhood memories. Memories finally unclogged from the ever-consuming poison. "They turn purple in the dying starlight, and the faeringrs emerge to fish. Some of the Aesir enjoy activities other than fighting, if you would believe it."

"Maybe you can show me sometime."

For a moment, Loki forgot himself. He almost laughed when reality set in once more. Oh, clever girl. He had to admire Rose for her initiative.

"Yes, of course," he said, keeping his tone artificially light. "You, Thor, and I can all venture out there in our own little boat. Perhaps we'll have tea and a picnic, too."

"Oi, I'm the one with the scissors here." Rose had the gall to flick his ear. "You want me to shave half your head? I will."

Loki fumed silently in his seat as she continued working, too vain even in his diminished position to warrant taking such a risk.

"I was just trying small-talk. Sorry." She seemed sincere, but that didn't erase Loki's growing discontent.

His discomfort rose as he felt her fingers linger through their pathways across his scalp, tugging slightly as she examined the length.

"Why are you helping me?" he muttered, jerking his head away from her hands to look up at her.

"Oh look, I'm done," she snapped back, waving the shears mockingly. "Anyway, we've been over this. Because you are my friend."

"You are not." Rage flooded his veins as he sneered at her. "You know I can and will kill you. I can take those shears from your hands in a second, dispatch the guards without a spare thought, and watch as you bleed out on the floor." He watched with grotesque pleasure as her grip tightened on the scissors.

And to his shock, she reached out and dropped the blades into his lap.

"And _you_ know," Rose murmured as she leaned down to meet his eyes, her expression stubborn and filled with something like a challenge, "that when I come back, I will kick your arse six ways 'til Sunday."

Ah yes. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. He forgot about that.

"I thought that your dearly departed hated violence."

"You're not the only one who committed genocide. _Well_, attempted."

Loki's brow furrowed at that. He watched her, keeping cool and calculating, as she pulled the hair-covered cloth from his shoulders.

"Besides," she said, a mysterious smile on her lips as she shook the cloth out, "I have it on good authority that even after a thousand years, a man can change."

"Sentimental tripe," Loki scoffed. "What is the real reason you insist on staying here? What are you getting out of this except for a monstrous headache?" Rose blinked.

"How did you know—?"

Loki cut her off with a short laugh.

"You don't have a poker face in this body, either, Rose. Might have to work on that."

Rose moved her attention to the cloth in her hands as she folded it.

"I told you I'm—"

Unacceptable.

"Don't." His voice was a growl.

"It's true," Rose countered, pressing the bundle to her chest as she studied him with a mixture of exasperation and honest confusion in her face. "I have no other explanation for you, Loki, so the _real_question is—do _you_ want me to stay?"

Deep down, he wanted to tell her no. She needed to leave, escape. Rose had nothing here but a sad, savage, and powerless criminal. Why cater to the needs of a murderer, a psychopath when she could do so much more? He saw the stars in her eyes, so glorious and yet she chose to tether herself here for so long. But even as he opened his mouth, his selfishness

(_and_ _something_ _else_, _something_ _cloying_ _and_ _too_-_sweet_ _and_ _wrapped so tightly around his soul that it was almost a part of him_)

and desire to have one damn thing that he could call an ally in this universe made him change that first instinct.

"Yes."

A soft smile graced her face, and Rose shrugged.

"That's all I need to know, Guns."

Loki swallowed, and stood suddenly to walk over to the high window; covered in sealing runes to keep him from escape. The morning light streamed through the bars and he stood just beyond the line it cast on the stone floor.

"Damn, I forgot to ask for a mirror," he heard Rose mutter after a few moments of silence. "I swear you're not bald." He turned slightly to catch her giving him a strange look.

"What?"

"Sorry, um. It's…nothing really. I'm just—"

Loki's eyes narrowed as he caught her flushed face. Even after fifty years the woman could not control her emotions. _Humans_, he thought with less annoyance than he usually provided the species. He was mostly distracted by the reason why she was so flustered.

"Admiring your handiwork?" he finished for her, unable to suppress a smirk. Rose recovered soon enough.

"Not so bad, if I do say so myself," she replied, stepping over to him to get a better look. Loki could feel his pulse elevate. "Better than that metal-head you were rockin' before."

"Is that any way to speak to a god?"

"I always was a heretic."

"You always were a tease, Roses."

"Oh, but you like it," she crooned, her toothy almost-familiar grin widening. "Guns."

Loki's grin faltered as he realized what he was doing. Rose seemed to catch on to the abrupt coldness in his attitude, and cleared her throat, her gaze turning to the shears and cloth in her hands.

"Ok. Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Catch some sleep tonight, yeah? You look like death warmed over."

He hummed his answer absently as he stared her down, trying to push away the sudden influx of bittersweet memories like he would the fog.

Rose kept still for another moment, looking like she wished to say more, but thought better of it. Scrunching up her nose at some unreadable thought, she shook her head, huffed, and then padded back to the door, slipping out as quietly as she always did.

As soon as she disappeared on the other side and the lock slid into place behind her, Loki reached up to run a hand through his newly sheared hair. It was short, a bit shorter than it had been when he first met Rose. It did not get into his eyes as he shook it out, but there was something else too. His head felt different. Lighter.

Loki supposed he could get used to the change.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Seven

_The guards at the on-ramps  
Are armed to the teeth  
And you can case the grounds  
From the Cascades to Puget Sounds  
But you are not permitted to leave  
_(This Place is a Prison - Postal Service)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"The riots in northern Nidavellir have calmed according to the Einerjar stationed at the palace."

"Good, tell them to watch the southern borders. The forests conceal rebels well."

"I will, Father."

"One more thing, Thor. Is there…any change?"

Thor understood the All-Father's meaning. While he had other duties to attend to, Thor made sure to talk often with Lady Tyler to access his brother's progress. Perhaps not as often or as thoroughly as he would like, but the Midgardian woman kept many things close to the chest. He tried to evaluate Loki's mental status from the warden at the prison as well, but there was little to be gleaned from him either.

"The poison has been mostly dissipated, according to Lady Tyler. The wardens tell me that their sessions have become longer. They talk, mostly about trivial things. Loki insists that she is not a friend, but it seems that Lady Tyler has finally brought him to treat her as such."

"That is an improvement, I suppose," Odin replied. Thor could sense his father was concealing his true relief.

"Do you think it odd that she would come at such a time? Loki would not talk to anyone on any pleasant terms before she arrived."

"I trust the Fates. They have a larger universe to weave, and if healing Loki is of such import to them I do not foresee a problem. Why do you ask? Has she done anything to warrant concern?"

"Nothing at all, no," he told his father truthfully. "I believe Rose Tyler to be trustworthy. She is as worried about Loki's well-being as we are."

Odin hummed in consideration.

"She is impatient to understand what it is you plan for Loki after she has finished her task here. She asked why you have not granted an audience with her yet."

"I have been busy," Odin replied, looking slightly amused and at the same time annoyed at the mention of her discourteous persistence. "Does my answer interest you as well?"

"As a matter of fact it does," Thor answered. Rose's questions earlier that evening piqued his own attention of the details of Loki's predicament. She had pulled him aside after she had returned from the prison. She was awfully determined to express her frustration at Odin's refusal. "If the Chitauri had been controlling him the entire time, I do not see why he must stay imprisoned. Surely it would be of much better influence to have him here?"

The king sighed, and strode across the sitting room to the terrace. Thor followed closely behind, not about to allow his father to evade his question just yet. "You forgive and forget too easily, Thor. Your love for your brother blinds you. Do you not recall the actions that led Loki to fall prey to those beings?"

"Was it not you who was bereaved after he found out his true parentage? You laid the guilt of Loki's reaction upon your own shoulders. I cannot absolve my brother completely of his actions, father," Thor added, "but we all had a hand in Loki's madness. We cannot just shut him in a cage until Ragnarok."

He thought Loki dead once, and then he was pitted against him once more. But regardless of his actions, Thor could not turn his back on Loki. Not now, when there was so much hope to be had for the recovery of the friend and brother he lost. Thor watched as Odin considered him in silence. When he did not receive an answer, Thor changed tactics.

"What do you think of her connection with Loki?"

"I know not what you mean," Odin replied, but his expression said otherwise. Thor shifted from one foot to the other.

"We both know Loki's nature. It is not the most harmonious, even to those closest to him. Even before he fell. And yet somehow a singular woman from Midgard has developed such a profound bond with Loki that she has managed a miraculous feat beyond any of our healer's abilities."

"That can be attributed to her association with the Doctor. There were many magicks still lost to us when Gallifrey fell."

"She cut his hair, Father," Thor stated, still finding the idea ludicrous himself. "Those are not the actions of a mere acquaintance."

"I will not look a gift horse in the mouth, Thor. And I suggest you do the same," the king said. "If you suspect that Loki and Rose have a more than platonic history, I would not disagree. However, our priority here is not match-making. Loki should not be distracted from his crimes by a pretty face, or I fear that he may find such shallow attractions boring all too soon. If Rose falls prey to a false trust, that may prove disastrous to all. Watch her, Thor. For her sake, perhaps, more than Loki's."

"And what of Loki?"

"You and Lady Tyler are correct. Leaving Loki in the prison is not suitable to his recovery, and I see now that perhaps it would have been wiser to assess his situation at home." Thor caught the note of regret in his father's tone. He looked on grimly as the king sighed. "The realm will not look kindly on this particular form of mercy."

Thor drew himself straighter, his brow furrowing at the prospect of rumors in the kingdom over Loki's release. It was no secret that some of the Aesir believed Loki's punishment was already too lenient.

"Your judgment will not be questioned, Father, I will make sure of that." Odin nodded shortly, and then looked back out over the grounds.

"Loki is like you in many respects, Thor. Perhaps more than we know. I pray this woman may reveal his hatred as Jane revealed your egocentricity."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose had another blasted nightmare again. It was getting rather obnoxious, as his efforts to soothe them were not as potent from a distance. He had been jolted awake four times in the past week by her panic. But really—how was he supposed to enjoy the easing of his own night terrors?

So while he was actually sleeping better with the poison subsiding, it wasn't personal that Loki threatened to snap the neck of his warden when the loathsome being entered his cell in the middle of the night.

"Odin All-Father requires your immediate presence at the Hall," he was told when they were both certain of the empty threat.

"How flattering, but I will have to decline. I haven't a thing to wear," Loki said flippantly. His warden looked indignant, but he was interrupted as the cell door opened once more.

"It was not a request. It was an order." Loki scowled at the entrance of Thor.

"Ah, well. That changes things, doesn't it?" He stood, crossing his arms. "What exactly am I being called for?"

"Mother and Lady Tyler will join us in the Hall. I am to escort you."

Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Thor avoided the question badly, so it was obvious that the manner of being called upon in the middle of the night indicated discretion.

It suddenly occurred to him that this little family gathering might be in discussion of his release from prison. A shot of anticipation went through him, but he kept his expression cool.

"Well, lead the way."

Thor nodded to the warden, who pulled cuffs from his belt. Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation, but willingly held out his wrists to be bound. A rune was cast over his mouth, sealing it shut until he entered the presence of the All-Father.

Loki supposed he should consider himself lucky. The last traitor to be thrown in the prison of Asgard had his lips physically sewn shut as punishment. He was mad, but not deaf to the demands of the furious Aesir at his public trial. They wished him the same fate.

It was the dead of night, so few would have seen the crown prince haul his disgraced adopted brother to the palace. As soon as the two of them touched ground once again, they were surrounded by guards. Loki attempted to trip up one that snatched at his shoulder a little too tightly, but all he got in return was a swift knee in the ribs.

Thor glared at the guard and muttered something to him. Before Loki could catch what was said, however, he was frog-marched into the Hall.

They entered from the side, immediately before the steps that led down to the throne. Thor thumped his fist against his chest when they stopped at the base.

"Enter," the All-Father's voice echoed, sending undue chills down Loki's spine.

As he looked up, Loki swallowed defiantly against unwanted emotion as he looked upon Frigga on Odin's right side. There was no anger or resentment in her stony expression. The only emotion, if any that fell through the serious demeanor, was sadness. It was worse than her fury, and suddenly Loki wished he was awash with poison as to obscure her face.

Quickly he looked to the left, where Rose was standing. She was wearing the attire she had on the day she arrived, including the blue leather jacket. She looked nervous. Loki wondered if she knew if Odin had decided to release him.

"Loki."

Loki directed his glare at the king. So not Odinson. Not Laufeyson. Still banished, in every sense that mattered. Still just Loki.

"You are brought here to be examined, as per the requirements of the Norn. " He nodded to the guard at Loki's side, and he felt the rune dissipate from his mouth. "The Lady Tyler considers you well enough to think and speak without the taint of another's influence. What have you to say of this evaluation?"

Loki's attention flickered to Rose for a moment, and then went back to the king.

"It's not completely gone, but I can distinguish reality now."

"Not completely gone?" Odin looked at the blond, his expression stern.

"Give me a few more days and he'll be good as new!" Her tone dripped with sarcasm. Loki suppressed a grin. "I can't give you exacts. From what I see, there're a few corners that need sweepin'. This ain't a perfect science, you know," Rose snapped. Odin sighed.

"You have enough power in the palace to assure I don't…run amok," Loki stated, catching the king's attention once more. "You only need to worry about me and me alone at this point, not some foreign invader."

Odin was silent for a few moments.

"I have already ordered you—and your quarters here at the palace—to be monitored at all times. You will continue to meet with Lady Tyler until every trace of poison is scoured. For your own good, and the good of this realm, I suggest you keep to your corridor and with your escort."

"Ashamed to have a fallen prince free to roam the palace of Asgard?" Loki sneered.

"You will ascribe to me the respect of your king and warden, Loki." The All-Father's voice was low and dangerous. Once upon a time Loki would flaunt the challenge, but he had no power here. He bit down on his pride and tilted his head slightly in reverence.

"My apologies, your Highness," Loki murmured, letting a hint of impudence though.

"You are free to go about the palace and the grounds, as long as you are properly restrained in your magic and are escorted. Any attempt to escape will be dealt with severely. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then, I, Odin All-Father, in the presence of these witnesses, release Loki from his containment and into the custody of the royal family of Asgard. All future restrictions and release of restrictions on his person will be determined by myself and Rose Tyler of Midgard."

He was released from the cuffs, but his imprisonment did not leave him. More powerful runes were clapped onto his person to keep him from leaving the palace, and the feeling was like being collared and leashed like some common beast. Part of him found the image to be slightly amusing, if morbid. Well, if he couldn't keep a sense of humor in this condition he might as well be mad.

Odin dismissed the group from, asking only Frigga to stay behind. Loki hardly had time to process the fact that he would not be thrown back when one of the larger guards (luckily not the one who assaulted him on his arrival) ushered him out of the Hall and towards the east wing.

"Now you know how_ I_ feel," an artificially light voice commented from behind him. He turned to see Rose tilting her head pointedly at Hermod who was walking slightly off to her side, his hawk-like attention completely on the woman in his charge.

"Slightly different," Loki muttered, absently rubbing his wrists.

Rose made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, probably. Well, um. Glad to see you out." Loki saw her make a face, like she felt ridiculous saying it. The corner of his lip tugged up in amusement and (could he really feel this?) fondness.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, _Lady_ Tyler." Her nose scrunched up at the title, and he could help but release a chuckle.

The two were eventually led down separate flights of stairs, but Rose wished him a good night just as she disappeared from sight. Loki chose not to return it, seeing as she would very likely keep him up anyway.

His escorts guided him further down the east wing until they reached a relatively unpopulated collection of rooms. Loki felt the shift in magic as he stepped through the doorway of the bedroom. He was grudgingly grateful when the men left him with a warning and a shut door between them.

One scan of the room revealed luxuries that he had not enjoyed for nearly two years. While he had gone longer without plumbing (that awful stint in Midgard for a hundred-odd years came to mind), he yearned for a proper bath.

It wasn't his old accommodations. He cursed the part of himself that felt disappointed. He was no longer that man, and he never would be. Why would he even want to go back? That person was sniveling, pathetic, and ignorant of the reality that shaped his history and his future.

_No, this was better,_ Loki mused as he dragged a hand along the worn stone. He felt the prickling of runes there; muting whatever magic he had left.

It had to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen Stars**

Chapter Eight

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind free from the lies_

_And I'll kneel down_

(I Will Wait – Mumford & Sons)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's always been so dark and nice in here._

The coils rustle underneath the fading fog; and Something chuckles in fiendish delight. Another corner is cleared by gold and heat, and the Thing stretches toward the light.

_But, oh, how much nicer it shall be to get out._

The light recedes, and It pulls back into Its forgotten corner, always watchful, always waiting.

_Not much longer now. Fate pulls the strings, and…ah._

It can see the pathway now, all melded silver and fury. It was only a matter of time. It was _always_ only a matter of time. If only the blasted Jotun bastard child hadn't gotten himself kicked out of Asgard and poisoned, this could have happened a whole lot sooner. The Thing glares at the door, blocked by sickly black and blue fog.

_I suppose it can't be helped. Now there's the Valiant Child. Fenrisulfr. Strange thing, Fate._

It sighs, and the hiss flows through Its vessel like a shiver. The coils tighten.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was too comfortable.

That was Loki's first thought as he was dragged back into consciousness. Panic at the unfamiliar bed brought reality back faster. But his hand grasped at fur blankets, and he calmed.

He was back in the palace.

Passing a hand over his face, he looked towards the window to gage the time of day. It was hardly dawn, so he guessed that he had slept about four hours after being flown in from the prison earlier in the night.

He shook off the faint humming that crawled along his skin as he neared the warded window and looked out to gaze out over Asgard, head mostly clear and unmuzzled, for the first time since his fated fall two years ago. A few Aesir were already moving about the golden streets, and he could see the destroyed Bifrost from his view. A bitter taste of fear rose up in his throat as he remembered the feeling of being sucked into the Void.

But that was the past. Loki retreated from the window and went to the basin in the corner to wash his face and neck. The cool, clean water was universes better than the muck he was handed by his wardens. After drying off, and combing his hair with wet fingers, Loki headed towards the armoire to check to see if it was stocked. To his surprise, it was filled with some of his old wardrobe. He wondered who kept them and why.

Unease and something too close to guilt settled in his stomach, so he pushed the emotions back and took out a deep green tunic and black trousers. After a bit more rummaging, he was able to find a pair of battered boots in a corner.

_In any case, _he thought absently as he pulled on the trousers._ Rose would probably do with seeing me in something other than prison garb_.

His brow furrowed in irritation as he caught the implications of such an attitude.

_Stop it. There's no use starting this all over again,_ he chastised himself.

But before he would see her, Loki needed to talk with the All-Father. Being woken and judged by Odin in the middle of the night in order to avoid attracting attention of the rest of the palace stung Loki in a way that he did not wish to admit.

Ignoring the protests of his personal watchmen, he left his quarters to stride unannounced into the throne room. It was one way to stretch his limited freedom.

"I must speak with you."

"I believe you have spent too much time with the girl. She, too, is negligent to the protocol of the king of Asgard."

_Hang protocol, _Loki wished to snarl, but he held back his ire. "Her name is Rose, and I believe I deserve some answers."

"Whether or not you are deserving of answers is up to me," Odin replied coolly. "What is it you desire to know?"

"You are all too accepting of keeping me in the palace," Loki accused. "It is not in your nature to allow such a threat to be brought so close to the throne."

"There is little to be said," the All-Father replied, his gaze steady and severe. "We are your family, Loki. Regardless of your actions, I want to give you time and room to find yourself again. Despite what you might think, in the grand scheme of things I _can_ forgive. Perhaps you should, as well."

"Forgive?" Loki spat, the fog that was left fueling his anger. "No, your majesty. We are beyond forgiveness. We are beyond family. So what is it that you want from the war criminal?"

Odin sighed, and Loki saw that he was right. There was something else.

"I also hoped that you could now assist us in the identification of the leader of the Chitauri," Odin admitted. "Thor suspects that you had a superior. But that is not all—"

"Oh, so that's it," he replied, a bitter smirk pulling at his lips. "Information. You weren't able to get what you want from those little _sessions_ in my cage, so you think that now that I am sane and healthy I would be more receptive to your questionings. You think that all you need to do is lull me with the promise of forgiveness and I would spill everything." His guard laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. Loki realized that in his growing fury he had been stepping closer to the throne. He stopped, but continued to speak. "Sorry to disappoint you, my king, but this is nothing more than a _gilded_ cage. And you are just too much of a_coward_ to admit it."

Odin looked down on Loki, his expression blank. Loki hated it.

"Above all, it is my duty to protect this realm and all the Nine," the All-Father said quietly. "If I did not think you could do good by it, I would have kept you in that prison for the rest of your life."

Loki scoffed, turning to leave, but then the king said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you think Lady Tyler expects of you?"

"Why do you think I care?" Loki replied. He winced. He had said it too quickly to sound casual.

"Well, she _is_ your advocate," Odin told him. "Rose Tyler has as much leverage over the evaluation of your mental state as I do. You should respect her opinion in that regard."

Loki couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Of course he respected the woman, and he knew her opinion must have worked enough to bring him out of the dungeon. But why should she expect anything other than curing him? She saw what he was planning. TARDIS or not, he would escape and he would get revenge. The Tesseract was only one of many plans against Asgard he could use.

"Has she said anything of what is expected of me?" he asked, his tone tight and defensive. Odin smiled slightly.

"I think you should ask Lady Tyler yourself."

The god of mischief narrowed his eyes at the vague suggestion. He couldn't be sure if Odin only wished to find out from Loki himself, or if Rose had already told him and Odin wanted Loki to get it from the horse's mouth.

"I think it is nearly time for your session with Rose," the king said. "You would not wish to keep her waiting."

Loki wanted to snap something scathing back at his adoptive father, but he merely bowed sharply and was escorted out of the throne room. He was brought back to his quarters in the east wing.

He was beginning to consider tracking Rose down himself, but that would send the wrong message.

Luckily after a while of musing by the window as the sun rose higher and noises from the city below grew louder, a soft knock came at his door.

"Come in," he called, turning towards it. He was slightly disappointed by the absence of his blonde 'advocate' as Odin called her. Instead it was a servant woman who looked vaguely familiar. Racking his brain and muddled memories, Loki recalled her as one of his mother's handmaidens. Visions of chasing skirts passed across his mind's eye. Ah, yes. Isrid was her name.

He scowled when she didn't curtsy, but didn't comment. He was still a criminal, after all.

"Lady Tyler has requested to meet with you in the sitting room," she said, looking slightly nervous. After a moment, Loki realized her discomfort was due to him. Loki suppressed a grin and stepped unsuitably close to her.

"The one in the east wing?" he asked, his voice merely a low growl as he watched her fidget under his gaze.

She swallowed once and, in true Aesir fashion, masked her fear in determination.

"Yes," she replied, her chin jutted out defiantly.

"You may tell Lady Tyler that I will be but a moment."

"Very well." The woman gave him a haughty once-over and then spun on her heel and fled. The guard at the right of his doorway gave him a reproving look. Loki chuckled. Some things never changed.

He didn't think much on the fact that he found it necessary to check his appearance once more in the looking glass before he headed to the session.

"Will you be following?" Loki asked his shadow.

"The king allows privacy, but we will be right outside," he warned. "The room is warded, so I would suggest you do not try anything. There will be swift repercussions." Loki sighed.

"Of course," he muttered before he swung the door open to the sitting room.

Rose was sitting in one of the armchairs, her back to him as he quietly entered the room and shut the door. Another had been moved to sit across from her, obviously for him.

"How did you sleep?" he murmured into her ear, taking great pleasure in startling the woman.

"Jesus, Loki!" Loki straightened, grinning at her in triumph.

"I am glad I can still sneak up on you in this body."

Rose huffed, and stood.

"I slept fine, thanks. Despite being dragged out in the middle of the night."

"Yes, well. It couldn't be helped, I suppose."

"Yeah, I got the whole talk. Guess it's not such good PR giving you free reign over the palace." Loki's harsh smirk made her wince. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You only speak the truth," he said mildly as he took a seat in the armchair. "I committed treason against Asgard, therefore I am a traitor. It would make any loyal citizen of Asgard nervous."

"But shouldn't they trust the king to know what's best for all his subjects? Including you?"

"Can we not speak of politics?" Loki asked, feeling weary. "I must admit have had enough of it for today."

"Sure, of course," she replied quickly. Loki's chest clenched at the patience in Rose's expression as she rested her forearms on her knees, open palms towards him.

He would never admit it to Rose, but this was his favorite part of their meetings. The few seconds Loki waited before taking Rose's hands in his was not completely out of adjusting to the complete trust he was about to give over to her. It was a large part of it, yes, but as the trust came more naturally, Loki savored watching Rose. Her straight, confident posture made her look almost regal, and the incredible compassion she exuded was enough to take his breath away.

A sinister part of him mocked Rose's inane sentimentality, and feared that it was a false act to torture him in the end. What was she doing, looking at him like he deserved any kindness? He could (should) kill her in an instant, regardless of the fact that she would regenerate afterwards.

But the other part, the suffocated sliver that grasped at her light like a drowning man, fell apart in those tiny moments. Loki knew that Rose would sit for hours if it meant him trusting her enough to take her hands and allow her into his broken mind.

_In the end_, he thought as he slid his palms over hers, suppressing a sigh of relief when the warmth of her mind washed over his. _I will always trust her._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose slowly retreated from Loki's mind, sweat beading on her temple.

_Easy there, Rose ol' girl, _she thought, closing her eyes to keep the room from spinning. She took a deep breath and rested her head back.

"Are you alright?" Loki sounded concerned, and she heard him stand. Rose cracked an eye open to see him reach for her, then hesitate and rest his hand on the arm of her chair instead. She found it disturbing that Loki didn't trust her enough not to jerk back if he touched her.

Purposefully she reached over and patted his forearm. "M'fine. Worked too hard. Thought I could get all the rest in one go." She chuckled breathlessly, looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head. "This body is reckless like that."

"Do not do that again."

Rose looked at Loki, startled at the barely restrained anger in his words. His expression was deadly.

"Excuse me?"

He stood swiftly, knocking her hand off of his arm. He turned, putting his back to her.

"Please do not push yourself, Rose," he said, his tone slightly calmer. "We do not know what is too much for you to handle. It's not worth it."

'You're _not worth it', you mean_, Rose corrected silently, her mood souring at his stubbornness. _You are such an arse._

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm already over it, okay?" she said, rolling her eyes as she stood. "God, you're such a drama queen."

Loki scowled at her, but it was half-hearted and more out of aggravation. Rose gave him a beaming smile, enjoying his irritation as she shoved away the lingering headache.

"C'mon, Grumpy. Let's get out of here. A good bit of fresh air, that's what we need! The gardens are part of the palace, aren't they?" Before he could protest, Rose strode over to the door, swinging them open. "Can Guns here join me in the garden?" The three guards looked at one another.

"I do not think it wise—"

"Oh, seriously?" Rose exclaimed, exasperated. "The man has to enjoy a _bit_ of his artificial freedom. You'll all be right there anyway. Just fifteen minutes. Please?"

The guards were helpless to her fluttering lashes, and soon the two of them were being escorted past whispering subjects of the palace and out into the fenced courtyard. Rose caught Loki staring at her more than once.

"What?" she finally demanded.

"I thought _I_ was the only one you could do that to," Loki stated, looking adorably bemused, and very much like he was torn between annoyance and fondness at her forwardness. She winked cheekily and tugged at his sleeve to follow her.

She saw him hide a smile.

That's all she expected, really. For him to really smile again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Nine

_I got a tortured mind_

_And my blade is sharp_

_A bad combination_

_In the dark_

(Sinister Kid – The Black Keys)

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was easy to ignore, the first two days. The looks and the whispers were only irritating, not threatening.

And then Loki was reminded sharply of how mortal he had become. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as Thor's banishment—Loki's personal power did not derive directly from Odin—but the lack of ability was crippling. Two unbreakable metal bands on his wrists kept any latent magic he still possessed in check with runes inscribed on the inside.

The encounter with the Warriors Three and Sif was…unfortunate. Rose was there to witness the altercation. He may have let himself forget for a moment that he could not back up his quick tongue with magic and muscle.

Hogun managed to land a hit before Thor and Loki's guard-of-the-day stepped in to wrangle his friends back while Loki was being yanked back by Rose. He was surprised to find that even his (_no, not his_) blonde mortal was able to pull him off-balance.

It might as well have declared open season on the black-haired god, for the Aesir in the palace became more openly hostile. While none made an outright attempt on his life, Loki was made to understand that his presence was not welcome. The ones who knew magic made him temporarily choke on his own tongue and stumble when he passed. The ones who did not settled for slamming him into walls when his escort fell just enough behind as he rounded a corner.

His pride kept him from hiding in his quarters (he needed the lay of the palace and its occupants anyway if he wished to escape anytime soon) and he refused to speak about it to Rose or Thor. In their quiet sessions Loki was able to forget his situation, and there was no use burdening Rose with even more problems. It was easy enough to lock up the thoughts of warriors stalking his every move. In any case—he may not retain his former power, but he was not completely helpless. On his regular rounds about the palace, knives began to disappear from drawers in the kitchen, thought to be simply misplaced or lost. Runes could not detect them and they were easily hidden in his sleeves.

And he would rather die than ask for help from the thunder god. He wouldn't dare give Thor the satisfaction.

Loki's skills with throwing daggers were too notorious to be forgotten. All it took was a few strategically pulls on cloth to reveal the glinting steel and the attacks slowed to a stop. The whispers, however, did not.

The only place that gave Loki respite from, well, _people_ was the training grounds. Loki could say one thing about his escorts—they were quiet and unobtrusive when they needed to be. He usually went early in the morning after his sessions with Rose. They parted ways every morning, Loki to the training grounds and Rose—well, he did not keep track of her whereabouts. But she spoke often of the main archive of the palace. Apparently her TARDIS translated the various languages she encountered, and this body was as interested in the sciences of the realms as her last one.

He would be undisturbed for an hour or so, practicing with throwing daggers. While the force Loki normally had behind his throws had diminished significantly, his accuracy had yet to be taken from him.

One morning, however, Rose insisted on joining him. She was spouting some nonsense about living in a realm where treadmills didn't exist.

"I've always been pretty good at darts," she said, face bright and eager. There was no way he could refuse her.

Darts were, perhaps, not the same as throwing the thin blades, but Rose was an apt student. Loki could feel as if he could forget the persistent anxiety of being watched and judged. He even allowed himself to linger over Rose's shoulder as he corrected her posture, breathing in the light floral notes that flowed off her hair.

They were interrupted by the sounds of boisterous laughter entering the courtyard. Loki turned and scowled as he saw Thor, Sif, and Fandral enter the complex. Their merriment also ended when they spotted the two.

"Sorry, brother, we can come in later," Thor said, breaking the tense silence that had suddenly fallen over the grounds.

"No it's fine," Rose said quickly before Loki could agree with Thor. "Good morning, Thor. Sif. Fandral."

"Good morning, my dear lady Rose! Looking lovely as ever," Fandral announced, sweeping into a deep bow in front of the Midgardian. He glanced at Loki and nodded. "Loki."

"Fandral," Loki replied, his tone sharp and wary. He could very well be on the cusp of being thrown across the courtyard, and in the weakened state he was in there was little he would be able to do about it.

"He's not giving you too much trouble?" the blond warrior asked Rose. Loki's eyes narrowed at his casual tone.

"Not yet," she replied, shooting him a wink. Her attitude seemed forcibly relaxed, but considering the other day, he could see why Rose would try to be diplomatic. Yet her attitude towards Fandral irked him. Loki stared after her as she gathered the remaining throwing knives.

"Care to join in, Loki?" Fandral asked, testing out his stance. His foil whipped through the air as he pounced and slashed. "I've been dying to go against a worthy opponent for a while now. Sif is too fond of her broadsword."

"I don't suppose this is a clever ruse to rid Asgard of me and for all?" Loki replied, finding Fandral's old camaraderie unsettling. He could see Thor go rigid, but Fandral surprised them all by laughing.

"Well there's an idea," he said. With confidence unbefitting the situation, Fandral walked over to the blades hanging from the open weapons vault. Loki shifted with discomfort when he realized the man remembered the type of blade Loki was partial to. The rapier flew through the air, and Loki snatched it easily.

"Come on, then. Or have you gotten rusty?"

_The man is mad_, Loki thought in exasperation. What else could explain the swordsman's nonchalance as he faced Asgard's most hated traitor? Then again, Fandral _was_ the only one out of Loki's old friends who had yet to antagonize him.

His eyes went to Thor and then his armed escorts; none of whom were making any move to stop the two from getting into fencing position. Rose just gave him an encouraging smile, and Sif was watching him like he was about to cut Fandral's throat.

Loki rolled his eyes. Fandral was too good a swordsman to worry about Loki harming him. Even when he possessed his full strength Loki was only second to Fandral in brandishing a longsword.

They began slowly, each testing the limits of the other as they jabbed and danced. Loki had fenced with the older Asgardian for millennia, and he could not help but shake how smoothly the two fell back into routine. Loki suspected Fandral held back for his benefit, but he kept his ego in check.

Perhaps if he was paying closer attention, Loki would have realized the haze drifting over his mind was not just from the habitual movements lulling his senses to focus only on movement. He might have noticed his breath shallowing and his parries were becoming more erratic. His heartbeat elevated, and his attention was only on Fandral, his target.

Loki ducked one of Fandral's swipes and rolled to thrust his sword into the man's stomach. Fandral, however, easily judged Loki's momentum and stepped sideways. He used his own sword to knock Loki's down, kicking the hilt upwards. The rapier's pommel flew right into Fandral's waiting hand, and Loki found himself on his knees with a blade to his throat.

His tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. Loki did not need a sword, did not need magic, to kill.

"Well that was exciting!" Fandral grinned rakishly as he tossed the weapons aside. He held a hand out to help Loki up. "Good show, old boy. Maybe if you get your strength back we can try again, eh?"

A growl, guttural and feral, escaped his throat as his opponent laughed. Fingers slipped under his sleeve, and the smile faded into shock and alarm. Fandral leapt out of the way at the first sight of the knife, but he was not quite quick enough. Even in his crippled state, Loki was very good at close range. The slice was clean, and the shout of pain filled his manic head like mulled wine.

Loki raised the knife to stick his enemy like a pig, but he was distracted by footsteps running towards him.

"Rose get back—!" someone yelled. A hand landed on his shoulder, and before he could slice the person to ribbons warmth flooded his senses. It quieted the fury that clouded his judgment and the knife dropped from his hand. He shook his head, once, twice, and then Rose came into view. Her eyes were wide with fear and concern. He stepped away from her as if stung. The guards had already snatched his knife from the floor and only backed off from grabbing Loki when Thor gave them a look. Sif was by Fandral's side, but her eyes were only on Loki when she assessed the wound as superficial.

"What sorcery have you concocted this time, Loki," she said, her voice harsh and vicious, "to convince the All-Father you were harmless?"

"Hardly a scratch, Sif," Fandral insisted, his hand staunching the cut on his forearm. "He's not exactly up in strength, if you remember."

"And you think that a reasonable excuse?" she snapped. "So what was it Loki? Did you recruit a witch to pose as a mortal?" Sif's murderous gaze landed on the blonde and her sword-hand twitched.

"_What_?" Rose gasped.

The rage that had simmered down with Rose's touch burned again with a vengeance at Sif's accusation. He moved to step between Sif and Rose, but Thor already placed his considerable bulk in front of Rose to protect the woman.

"Rose Tyler is a Midgardian and a friend of the Aesir," his brother stated. "Loki has been ill, I told you this. As I have also told you that my father's word is final."

"Silence, Thor. I did not ask you to vouch for me," Loki snarled, his eyes still on Sif. He raised his wrists, showing her the silver bands. "I cannot cast magic with these, you simpleton. And if Rose was any threat at all to the safety of this realm, why would the Norn explicitly condone her presence here? Take care how you throw out accusations, _Lady Sif_, or I—"

"Or you'll what?" Sif stepped closer to Loki, her fingers pulling at the pommel of her weapon with a warning hiss.

"Alright, can we all just calm down?" Fandral demanded. "No one is in any danger, Loki got a hold of himself, and Rose was kind enough to step in." He clapped a hand on Sif's shoulder. "Really, darling, you're making a fuss out of nothing."

"Call me darling again, you _will_ be in danger," Sif growled, yanking away from Fandral. But she dropped her hand from her sword.

And with that, some of the tension drained from the room. But Loki was still trembling underneath the urge to wring Sif's neck for threatening Rose. Not that it would do any good, but that only made him livid.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose forgot how imposing Loki could be. A lot of it had to do with his height, but the poison had done something to the way he carried himself. She remembered the relative ease and confidence he oozed at every opportunity, whether he was reading at the house or in the middle of a company party. The past week or so, since she arrived in Asgard and found him imprisoned and mad, he was all too often a different man. He was often hunched in on himself, defensive and easily spooked. The usual control over his emotions had innumerable holes. It was easier for Rose to see through his lies, but it hurt her to see him so miserable.

Now Rose could see, as he faced down his old friends, Loki was trying to step into that regal bearing. It was all too stiff, too forced, and she could tell it was merely a shell of protection.

Loki might as well have been in this state for fifty years, because the difference between this and what he was fifty (_no, it was two_) years ago was staggering.

Finally the standoff between himself and Sif ended with Loki taking a minute step backwards.

"I think it's time for us to take our leave," Loki muttered, his hands relaxing from white-knuckled fists. "Rose." The sharp bark was an order, and while she bristled at it, Rose was all too eager to escape the dangerous look in Sif's face.

She also did not want Loki in such a precarious position, and any threat of bloodshed spelled bad news on all fronts. Loki had yet to master his emotions, so the fact that he would step out of the ring willingly was enough for her.

His pace was brisk, and while her legs were longer in this body, she had to skip a few steps to keep up with Loki as he swept back into the palace. Their escorts seemed to knew better than to keep too close. The anger and frustration rippled off of him in almost visible waves.

"Slow down there, Guns," Rose finally snapped. Loki stiffened and stopped, and she had to backpedal in order to keep from running into him.

"I apologize, Rose." He didn't look apologetic at all. "I did not consider that you might have preferred the company of Fandral. I'm sure you would like to check his health as well."

"What?"

"He is quite your type. Smooth talker, handsome, alien. I see how you have become fast _friends_."

"My _type_?" Her voice rose an octave, astounded at the turn of conversation they were having. "What are you goin' on about?"

"I cannot blame you," Loki hissed, his countenance mocking. "I am sincerely sorry to have attacked your beloved."

Rose made a sound like a strangled cat. When she finally gained faculty over words once more, she was exasperated.

"Fandral is not my beloved, you moron," she said.

Loki stared her down, his blue-green eyes distrustful and accusatory. Rose rolled hers.

_Men. Honestly._

"I don't have to explain why or why not," she cut in before he could insist on details. "Do we need another session? Because this is rather ridiculous."

"I am not an invalid, Rose. I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like one."

Before she could retort, Loki skulked down his respective hallway. Rose groaned in annoyance, but let him storm off.

"My lady?" Hermod murmured behind her.

"I'm just going to my room. Can I not be disturbed, please?"

"Of course," he said, eyes sympathetic. Rose was comforted to know that even after such a short time of knowing her, Hermod had become more of a friend and less of a guard.

The balcony of her room overlooked the lively city, and she dragged one of the plush chairs into the stream of sunlight. Curling her feet under her, she tried to soak in the warmth and wish away the headache that was pressing uncomfortably against her temple.

_You knew he wouldn't be the same. You knew it, Rose, so stop it. _But there was a tiny, naïve, hopeful part that had thought because the poison was nearly gone Loki would turn back into her (_no, not hers_) gleeful mischief maker. Rose didn't want to believe that the man she shared those fleeting, precious six months had disappeared forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0

No magic known to the Aesir could touch her, nor keep her out. She was a silent audience, an invisible watchman to the actions and tiny rebellions of Loki and Rose.

Seidh did not need food nor sleep—her kind was beyond that. Her duty was to watch and report, nothing more. Since her birth, Seidh was drilled in patience, for time was not linear to the Norn. Everything was happening, happened, happens, will happen, and there was no time to consider why things happen the way they did and would. It was not in the nature of the Norn to question their orders.

But as Seidh grew more accustomed to the nuances of speech and movements of her charges, she did begin to question the details of her mission.

The medallion was the catalyst; that she did know. The stolen artifact was now so entwined with Loki that it was very nearly a part of him. Seidh knew it would cause the transformation, but she wondered now if the Snake had been in him since birth.

Loki paced restlessly around his room, and Seidh could see the Snake growing inside him. It appeared as dark in Loki as the Wolf in Rose was light. It writhed under her gaze, and she could very nearly hear the violent hiss at her indiscretion. Its vessel shivered, and then shook his head as if attempted to clear it.

Seidh moved away, suddenly ill at ease in the presence of such an ancient and evil creature. She could only imagine what Loki was experiencing—_had_ experienced—having that Thing live inside him for so long.

The Aesir were ignorant and vain. They would hear the stories that trickled down to Midgard from Asgard and laugh at the inaccuracy. They would hear the tale of Ragnarok and mock the mortals; for humans were often obsessed with the apparently inevitable destruction of the universe. Ragnarok became a myth even to the Aesir, a fictional tale of monsters and death that the tiny frightened humans thought up on dark winter nights. But the Aesir did not realize that they were not the only kind in Yggdrasil to whisper tales in the humans' ears.

_Perhaps they deserve this, _Seidh thought, echoing the sentiments of her sisters. _For millennia the All-Father has touted his lordship over the Realms. Why not unleash Jorgunmandr and finally display the power of Nornheim?_

But still something close to uncertainty settled in Seidh's heart. So she continued to watch and wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Ten

_This one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find_

_Only to be let down time after time_

_This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall_

_Come on friends get up now, you're not alone at all_

(Comes and Goes – Greg Laswell)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose was used to foreign cultures and foods and languages of all sorts. Hell, there was practically nothing that could shock her or put her off as "strange" at this point. But there was always the small concession that Rose had a home to go back to whenever she wished. The longest Rose had been apart from T-Too, at least after her last days in her first body, was that week-long stint in the luxury gardens of Al-Pasquez. And even then she would have been able to go back to her TARDIS any time she wished. She was just too busy with the multi-armed masseuses, to be honest.

No, this separation from her ship was beginning to wear on her. If the ill-fitting clothing wasn't enough for Rose to plan an escape to bring T-Too within reasonable accessibility, the ache that was the old camaraderie had grown to a point of madness.

She almost went to Loki to ask for assistance. His knack at diversion and escape was second to none, and Rose knew that he was itching to break his bonds. But involving Loki in any activity that would land him in the prison once more was something Rose wished to avoid at all costs. So she continued to plot on her own.

Besides, the further she could place Loki from the location of T-Too the better.

She chose to slip away from Hermod's watch at the crack of dawn the morning after Loki's outburst. The homesickness was too much for her to bear, and while most of the Aesir in the palace had begun to adjust to her presence, Rose needed to escape the eyes of her constant guardians for an hour.

Rose convinced Hermod to take a break, that she was off to speak with Fandral about yesterday and would return to her room. Little did he know that with one button on her sonic, the room was barred and a make-shift alarm was set if someone would knock. A recording of her voice would play out to dissuade visitors. It was an experiment of magic and science bourn of all her hours pouring over books of magic and runes in the library.

_An invention that the Doctor would be proud of_, Rose thought wistfully as she split from Hermod.

Careful to conceal her face with the hood of her cloak, she stole away to the stables. Years of sneaking with the Doctor made her senses sharp, and Rose was able to saddle and escape with a horse within minutes.

If she was lucky, she (or the horse) wouldn't be missed for at least an hour.

She stopped a good distance from the prison, hid the saddle and bit, and swatted the horse to make its way back to the palace. The stable keepers would probably just think it escaped. After the week of visiting the building, she had a good idea of the layout and, more importantly, the window of Loki's old cell.

Dodging the eyes of the warriors was easy enough, and Rose reached the barred opening on the side of the stone wall. She slipped a hand into her pocket and made quick work of loosening the bolts with the sonic. A stuttering beep and a glance at the scanner indicated another issue; runes. It took another few moments to adjust the settings to disarm them, but soon the bars came free. Rose quietly laid the bars on the ground and hefted herself through the opening.

No one was in the cell, luckily, but there was a guard pacing outside the cell. She waited for him to round the corner, and then unlocked the door.

Fingers fumbled with the sonic to the correct settings, and the green box blinked back into existence. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She very well could have accidentally sent it into the Vortex without hope of returning.

Footsteps were returning, and Rose dove through the door. Dancing around the grating, Rose sent T-Too into the Vortex, aiming for her quarters.

She had time now, and the sentience of the TARDIS that Rose had become adjusted to so long in space and time alone soothed her, welcoming her back as an old friend.

Rose walked through the corridors, soaking in the hum of her ship, running a hand fondly over the corals and the walls.

"Missed you," she murmured. A brush on her mind returned the sentiment. Tinny sounds of laughter and familiar voices followed Rose through her rounds as she checked the ship. Ghosts of the voices of her children and her Doctor kept her company, and for once in a long time Rose was able to forget the unease she had kept hidden away in her heart.

Eventually she brought herself to land T-Too. Reluctant as she was to leave, Rose knew she still had work to do. She was just sonicking the ship into its time-bubble when the door opened.

"Rose, sorry to intrude but—Oh."

It was Loki. Rose spun, certain that her deer-in-headlights eyes gave everything away.

"Loki! Erm, hello. What are you doin' here so early?"

"Hmm. It seems our presence is requested at the dining hall this evening. Was that the TARDIS?"

Rose grew anxious. Well, the whole keep-Loki-away-from-T-Too plan was out the window.

"Yeah," she said shortly. "Dinner, eh? What time are we expected?"

Loki wasn't so easily swayed.

"Where did it go?"

"S'none of your business." Some of the old chav came out when she was irritated. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yes. Our appointment was six hours ago. Or did you forget?"

A string of shame wrapped around her heart, and she berated herself for not keeping better time—and for her misjudgment of temporal accuracy.

"Not that I mind particularly," he said lightly, though his clenched fist betrayed him. "Hermod just assumed you were in here. The door was locked. You had more important things to attend to, I'm sure."

"I was just…I needed to get away from the castle. T-Too is the only home I have now."

"Missing your old life before you had me dumped on your lap?" he muttered.

"More just keeping it within reach," she corrected.

"Yes, I'm sure you are eager to leave once your task is finished here."

"What are you gettin' at?" Rose snapped.

"Nothing, my dear Rose," Loki replied, his face calm. "It was good for you, those fifty years with your Doctor. So much more knowledgeable, wise, caring."

Rose knew without a doubt that he was baiting her, but even in fifty years and a new body she couldn't help but turn around and plant him with a withering glare.

"Was it good, knowing that you could leave and forget the alien you slept with for another? Because honestly, even I find it slightly…inhuman."

"Are we really gonna talk about this now?" Rose exclaimed.

"How long did you wait to bring him into your bed, I wonder?" he asked, the livid tone only barely concealed. "I'm sure it was easy enough. A poor abandoned alien, lost in a new world. Probably just went directly to your room once you found that I was out of the way."

"Shut up," Rose hissed. "You have no idea what happened."

"Oh, but I do, Rose," he said, stepping closer to her. The only indication that the trickster was suppressing violent emotion was the tremble in his left hand. "I had two years with your life streaming before my eyes. Two years to watch you and your precious Doctor live and fuck and die."

"Fifty years I had no clue if you were alive or dead!" she protested, unflinching under Loki's icy gaze.

"So what it worse then?" he mocked. "Fifty years of your uncertainty but relative happiness with the man you loved, or two years of torture you can barely imagine? And I am not just talking about the Other."

Rose was speechless.

"I am a _god_, Rose Tyler. Neither you nor your dear dead Doctor could ever conceive what I can. Don't you…" Rose watched him swallow, and then take a step away from her. "Don't you dare think you know me as I know you."

"You knew how much I loved him, then," she said, her heart clenching in anger and the beginnings of betrayal. "You _knew_ that I would never turn my back on him."

"Forgetting the night you tied me up, then?" Rose gasped, her mouth open to protest. "Oh, I would've loved to stay behind and meet this incredible Doctor of yours—"

"Loki—"

"—just to see the look on his face when I told him what a frivolous whore you _really_ are."

Rose stopped breathing for a moment, feeling like Loki might as well have struck her. But a century of being in a myriad of overwhelming situations kept her from crying. It wasn't, after all, the worst thing she had been called. With care, she pushed all her emotions to the back of her mind, letting only slight irritation through to taint her voice.

"Fine," Rose said shortly, arms crossed. She jutted her chin out haughtily, trying desperately to believe that it was the poison talking—_oh please, just let it be the poison_. "Go to dinner on your own, then. Make conversation. Try not to burn down the curtains. Or kill anyone." Loki huffed irritably, baring his teeth. "M'serious. You need to learn to clean up after your own mess instead of blaming others. Prove to me you can still act like a relatively civilized ass; I know you can."

Rose surprised herself at her own words. Because she did know. Or at least she wished he could be. After what he just said though, she couldn't be sure anymore.

Loki seemed to have run out of insults, because he just stared at her. Rose stood her ground, however, and kept eye contact. She took a shaky breath in, steeling herself.

"Get out."

At first Loki looked like he was going to continue his rant, but Rose refuse to give him the time.

"I have done nothing but help you, and this is all you think of me? I don't want to hear anymore. Get out, or I'll ask Hermod to throw you out."

Something other than malice and self-righteousness passed across the prince's face, but he didn't voice his thoughts. Rose was glad for it, because as understanding and patient as she prided this regeneration to be, she was truly about to slap him.

Perhaps in a strike of wisdom, Loki left her room without another word.

As soon as he was out of sight, however, Rose bit down hard on a fist to keep from screaming in hurt and anger. She would not let this man, this broken and twisted alien, break her. Of all the years she spent with another, she knew just how much self-hatred can tear at a relationship.

Rose would not allow it, not now. Loki could too easily chew her up and use her if he wished to. She would leave Loki behind forever before he could ever get the chance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He almost didn't go to dinner.

After the spat with Rose, Loki went straight to the training grounds. He very nearly felt his natural strength returning as the rage boiled inside him well enough that the sturdy training dummy snapped under a particularly vicious blow.

As the anger dwindled, however (the poison was not enough for him to blame his actions on entirely), something like guilt began to weigh in his heart.

_She shouldn't have dangled her perfectly normal and happy life in front of me. It was cruel. Didn't she realize? _His thoughts were disgruntled, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was _wrong_. With a sigh, he flung a dagger.

**Thwap. **Outside ring, his aim an indication of his state of mind.

_At least you know where the time machine lies now._

**Thwap. **Just outside the red. Strategy always did help his focus.

_But she knows you know. She might move it, and that would be useless to track down. How are you supposed to pilot the thing, anyway?_

**Thwap. **Bullseye.

_Get back into her good graces? Convince her that I can be trusted and fly off together into the great unknown? Try to toss her out after she teaches me how the ship works?_

Loki scoffed at the thought, and his anger melted into desperation. If only he could get to the Tesseract…Rose wouldn't have to be involved at all. In fact, she would be free to leave and live as she pleased.

_As she deserves, _he added solemnly, another dagger flying from his fingers to embed itself into the red center of the target.

In any case, he needed to go to dinner. While Rose is his advocate, the true controller of his destiny was Odin. The dining hall simply included Frigga, Thor, and Odin. It was a pathetic attempt at normalcy, but Loki kept such sentiments to himself. Loki bowed sharply at the All-Father, and then took his seat beside Frigga without comment. Even if he was to be forced into this charade, it did not mean he would concede to play house.

"Where is Lady Tyler?" Frigga asked him quietly. "Did she receive our invitation?"

Hermod stepped into the room, and Loki was relieved he did not have to answer. Frigga had a disconcerting way of seeing through his lies at times.

"Lady Tyler has requested to inform you that she is feeling unwell. She sends her apologies."

"Is she in need of a healer?" Frigga asked. The guard shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"She claims it is simply a human female condition."

Frigga, the embodiment of womanly wisdom, took the information with a calm smile and dismissed him.

"How is our mortal guest taking to Asgard, Loki?" she asked, turning her attentions back to him. Loki bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance as the rest at the table turned to him with varying degrees of interest. Gossip was ever the Aesirs' entertainment of choice.

"Well enough," he answered evenly. "I am not familiar with the particulars of her daily treks about the castle, but she praises our library often."

"I spoke with Rose in the kitchens the other day," Thor said. "Apparently she is as eager about our food as our texts. I think Volstagg is going to enjoy her suggestions. I do not think I have ever seen the cooks so attentive."

"Lady Tyler told me of her experiences of foreign realms outside of Yggdrasil," Frigga added. Loki's attention sharpened. Rose spoke with Frigga? When? Why? "I suppose some of the culinary arts she cultivated would be useful."

"Her tales are quite fantastic," Odin said. "The handmaidens seem to gossip about them more and more each day. I wonder how many are true. Some of the monsters she describes…"

"Oh come now, Father. Rose is one of the most humble and sincere women I've had the pleasure of meeting. Would you not agree, Loki?"

"She is certainly…earnest," Loki conceded. The praise Rose was receiving by his adoptive family, well-deserved even in her absence, made Loki's stomach twist again in remorse. He was beginning to suspect that someone overheard his spat with the Midgardian and tattled.

"A remarkable woman, indeed," Odin murmured.

Thankfully the topic of interest soon turned to happenings in the other realms. Loki noticed they purposefully ignored the point of the difficulty of travel and gaining information since the destruction of the Bifrost. He allowed the rest of the evening's conversation to go on without him as he dined in silence. He excused himself as soon as he could, unable to ignore the resounding otherness he felt at the table.

As the hour grew late, he found himself unable to sleep. So he read an old magic text from the library to distract him. It helped only to remind Loki of his lack of power, and soon it was tossed to the ground and he slumped in the armchair by the hearth and brooded.

It wasn't long until he felt a familiar tug at his mind.

_Not tonight, Rose, _Loki thought wearily._ Why must you torture me so?_

But the visions were persistent, and began to worsen. The content of her dreams were never of him, but nonetheless Loki could not shake the feeling that the demons that plagued Rose's sleep were due to his words.

Unable to ignore her pain in his mind for long, Loki eventually reached out along the thread of connection—_such a strange thing it was_—and tried to replace the horrors with sweet memories. With an unconscious sigh from the other end, Loki retreated.

Rose would awake refreshed and calm, still oblivious to the soother of her nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Eleven

_I've seen it in you_

_The entrails of animals_

_The blood running through_

_But in order to get to the heart_

_I think sometimes you have to cut through_

(Heartlines – Florence + the Machine)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why would the Vanir take Sif? Aren't they your allies?" Rose asked.

Rose had been interrupted in her walk from the library to by shouts and commotion in the corridors. She had found Thor speaking urgently with some of the guards by the throne room and asked what had happened. Apparently Lady Sif had been kidnapped in Vanaheim, one of the Nine Realms, during a routine diplomatic mission.

"There have been pockets of rebel groups in all the Nine Realms which believe the kingdom of Asgard should be toppled," Thor explained. "We have been trying to subdue them for centuries, but they are difficult to track. Frey, the king of the Vanir, has the entire realm in pursuit of Sif's kidnappers, but we have little time before they might escape with Sif indefinitely."

"How can I help?" she asked. Thor looked at her, slightly baffled by her offer.

"By staying here and watching over my brother," he told her.

"I can do more than that, you know," Rose retorted. "I'm not called the Defender of Earth because I look pretty." Thor smiled at her.

"You have a mighty spirit, Lady Tyler," he said. "Maybe another time we can join together in battle, but time is short and I must bring together the Warriors Three. It is a great task for the All-Father to transport just the four of us."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, to tell him of the TARDIS, but thought better of it.

"I understand," she said. "I wish you luck, then."

"Thank you, Rose," Thor grinned and reached out to clasp her hand gently. "I know my brother is challenging at times, but I also know he thinks highly of you. I have faith that you will change Loki for the better."

Rose just gave Thor a tight smile in return and bid him farewell. After the tall warrior exited the hallway, she continued on to the sitting room where Loki was waiting.

Their session was shorter than usual, seeing as neither was particularly interested in conversation, particularly after the events of yesterday. Rose contemplated the silence that enveloped the room when Loki left.

There were limits to patience, and Rose had reached them.

"You seem troubled, Rose Tyler."

Rose looked up to see the robed woman (the Norn?) who had facilitated her continued presence at the palace.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," she retorted, feeling snappish. The woman—Seidh, she remembered now—was unphased by Rose's tone. She sat across from Rose in Loki's chair, her face calm and serene as ever.

"The transformation of the trickster upsets you," Seidh stated. "And your work with him suffers for it."

"I am trying as hard as I can," Rose hissed, her knuckles growing white from her grip on the armrest. "If my ability to help Loki is being questioned, you can find someone else can't you?"

"There is no one else, Rose," the Norn replied gently.

"Then what are you doing here? Other than tellin' me off for not being his perfect little nurse?"

Seidh smiled in sympathy. "Because I wish to let you know you are doing him no favors by bearing such resentment for his behavior. Your duty is to fix Loki, a task appointed to you since the beginning of time. He needs you."

A sliver of guilt laced across Rose's heart. She knew that, but that didn't erase the fact that Loki was ungrateful and spiteful to her. Rose could never be a woman to take that kind of treatment lying down.

"You wish to aid Thor to retrieve Lady Sif, do you not?"

"Why do you ask?" Rose said, suspicion in her tone.

"Loki will not regain a sense of confidence when he is still ostracized by the people he grew up with." The Norn stood. "So, Rose Tyler, you will bring him with you to Vanaheim."

"How do you expect I do _that_?" Rose exclaimed.

Seidh only grinned and blinked into nothing.

"Lovely," she growled to an empty room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Breaking the rules was something that Rose knew would be risky in Asgard, but the more she thought upon the plan, the more Rose realized this was very likely the one chance to encourage Loki make a proactive advancement in his station at the palace. His mess of self-hatred and anger towards his perceived oppressors was making Rose sick with anxiety. Not to mention it barbed his words toward her to cut deep.

Time was of the essence, so Rose once again confined herself to her room with the request for Hermod to not disturb her. After deactivating the time lock on the green TARDIS, Rose made quick work of dressing herself in her old jeans and jacket. With a thrill, she knew she was dressing for what was most certainly going to be a lot of running.

_Finally._

At the console, Rose adjusted the dimensional perimeters and set course for the east wing. She knew Loki would be in his room at this time of day, and considering his mood today it wasn't a stretch to believe that he would wish to be left alone.

"Too bad," Rose muttered with a smirk. Getting him out of his comfort zone—that would be enough payment for his attitude.

T-Too landed with a jolt, and Rose smiled at the surprised shout and crash she heard from outside the door.

"Rose, by the realms. What do you think you are doing?" Loki sputtered as she leaned casually on the doorframe.

"What's going on in there?" one of his guards called from outside the room.

"We're goin' for a little ride, Guns," she said cheerfully, ignoring the sharp knocks at the demi-god's door. "So get your arse in the box before the guards come in."

"Where—?"

"Oh, shut up for once and just listen to me?" Rose exclaimed in exasperation before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the TARDIS. As soon as Loki stumbled in behind her, Rose saw his bedroom door swing open. She gave the guards a cheeky wave before slamming the TARDIS door shut and twirling around to skip towards the console. Loki was staring up at the huge coral rafters in something resembling awe.

"It's…ah…"

"Bigger on the inside?" Rose couldn't help but substitute her ire at the man for the delight that went through her when she said those four words.

Truth was, she never had a companion of her own. Not alone, at least. In another life, perhaps, Rose could imagine the man before her joining in on her travels in time and space.

_Too late for that, I suppose,_ she thought as the memory from yesterday's spat soured her mood.

"Odin will punish us both for this."

Rose looked up from her focus on piloting T-Too to eye Loki wryly.

"You don't seem too worried about the idea," she noted, going back to setting the coordinates.

"Should I be?"

"Not if you listen to me," Rose said. She heard his derisive scoff and rolled her eyes at his irreverent attitude. "Seidh paid me a visit an hour ago. We're supposed to go help Thor and the Warriors free Sif."

"How in Hel are we supposed to help?" Loki asked. "And what is the point? Thor can handle such a quest on his own. I, however, am powerless and you have a flying box. The Vanir do not take kindly to strangers entering their realm unannounced. Especially a known traitor of the Realms."

"Exactly. The Vanir are some of the most skilled in magic," Rose recited, proudly recalling one of the many books on Yggdrasil she managed to devour from the library. "Thor said that any indication of foreign magicians or sorcerers on their land will be picked up by the rebel force. Don't you see? It's perfect! You studied under the Vanir, so you know the layout of their city. And I can't imagine the rebels know enough about Time Lord technology to have tripwires set for it. All we need to do is find where they are keeping Sif and sonic it!"

"Sonic it?" Loki deadpanned. He shook his head at her, looking both irritated and confused.

"We can go back," Rose mocked. "Or we can help your brother and your old friends. Don't tell me you would rather be marked as an outcast and a traitor for the rest of your life."

Rose was busy regulating the temporal thrusts, but she could feel the heat of Loki's glare boring holes into the side of her head.

"Right then," she said, taking his silence as acquiescence. "Let's see what this Vanaheim looks like."

With a hard yank on the red lever, she sent the three of them hurtling into the Vortex. The exhilaration of finally going on a real adventure made her laugh aloud, and she turned her head to catch Loki hanging on desperately to a coral. His eyes were wide with fear as the turbulence caught him off balance, which made Rose feel a little sorry for him. She remembered, decades ago, when Loki would very nearly squeeze her hand off whenever they flew in the Zeppelins for official Torchwood business.

_Serves him right, though, _she thought wickedly.

A violent lurch indicated their arrival. T-Too whined in protest—which concerned Rose. The old ship was doing her best to adjust automatically to the new Vortex, but Rose knew the sooner she got into T-Too's innards to shift the engines the better.

"Alright, if we are really going to do this," Loki said, his voice breathy as he made an effort to compose himself from his unflattering position. "I suggest we head for the outskirts. The Vanir rebels consist of wild men and rogue magicians. The outer ring is heavily guarded, however, by official sorcerers and a wall eighty feet in height. There are beasts of untold horrors that lurk in the forests of Vanaheim."

"Well that makes that simple, Vincent Price," Rose said, switching off the TARDIS engines and striding over to the right corridor. T-Too obliged and moved the wardrobe room to the front. Rose called out over her shoulder as she rummaged through to find two long, non-descript robes. "We evade the guards, jump the fence, and track down the rebels in the forest."

She tossed one robe towards Loki before heading towards the TARDIS door. Loki stared after her in confusion and did not move. She raised a brow questioningly, her hand on the doorknob.

"What about weapons?" he asked. She smirked and began to put on the robe.

"Not exactly my style, mate," Rose quipped as she stuck her arms through the sleeves.

"You are planning to go against a hostile force without arms?" Loki asked, dumbfounded. "That is not the Rose_ I_ remember."

"Yeah, well, after a few decades you pick up some tricks," she said.

"From the Doctor?" she heard Loki mutter darkly. Rose just sighed and headed out the door. They had landed within the middle ring of buildings, with T-Too tucked away in an alley. Rose took a moment to admire the organic architecture before scanning the streets. A few people in different colored robes glanced over her way, but the TARDIS's perception filter encouraged them to pass by without incident. She turned back to the TARDIS to see Loki close the door behind him.

"Lead the way, then," Rose whispered to Loki, jerking her head towards the road. She saw that he had managed to pick up the few knives and a pair of scissors she had had scattered on T-Too's floor and was tucking them up his sleeves. She pursed her lips in displeasure, but he ignored her. Loki just shoved the hood of the robe over his head, concealing his face. His hand reached out and pulled the hood over her hair as well.

The two walked quickly down the cobbled streets of middle Vanaheim, heading towards the huge grey wall in the distances. They avoided living beings as much as possible, veering off down empty alleyways when a group of armed warriors marched past.

When they reached the wall, they paused again to examine their surroundings.

"This is a five hundred yard span at the southernmost tower that has no permanent guard. It is, however, heavily warded. What do you expect to do without frying us like chips?"

"Sonic it," Rose sang, pulling out the sonic for emphasis. Loki shook his head and sighed, but he did follow her when she made a break for the grated door.

It took a few tries and a few mildly burnt fingers, but Rose managed to deactivate the wards within ten minutes. The door was solid rock, and she moved to push it open.

"Allow me," Loki muttered, firmly moving Rose aside.

Loki grunted as he shoved a shoulder against the slab. It didn't budge. Frustration lit his green eyes and he tried a second time. Still nothing but a sore shoulder, as Loki reached up and rubbed his arm furiously before ramming his body against the door a third time.

Rose watched him struggle for another couple of seconds before stepping beside him. With almost comic ease, Rose's added strength allowed the door to open slowly but smoothly. As soon as they slipped through to the other side, Loki stared down at the woman with a mix of apprehension and embarrassment on his face.

"Don't. Say. A word."

"About what?" Rose asked innocently. "The fact that I'm stronger than the great god of mischief himself? Nah, I think that's one for the books."

"Rose—" he warned, but he was cut off by a poke to his chest. Rose had enough of his attitude. _She_ wasn't the one charged with genocide. Maybe showing off the fact that she could very easily sprawl him on his arse would make him give her some of the respect she deserved. Being nice hadn't gotten her far in his eyes, apparently.

"I won't embarrass you about it, Loki. But do me a favor and don't take it for granted," Rose told him grimly. She removed her finger from his chest. "Understand?"

Loki seemed taken aback by her words, more shocked than angry.

"Very well," he finally replied, his face carefully neutral. But Loki could not hide the glimmer of begrudged admiration in his eyes. Satisfied, Rose motioned for him to lead the way once more. He was more apt at tracking than she was, in any case.

After about a half hour of wandering in the dark wood, Loki began to mutter his findings to Rose. They were beginning to approach a makeshift trail.

"Camps like the ones the Vanir rebels construct are shaped like a horseshoe," Loki explained. "There will be protective wards on every side, so we'll have to go 'round and find a weak spot. Your…sonic, can it detect wards as well?"

"Yeah, that's how I got in to your cell," Rose murmured. "Where do you think—?" But Rose's question was interrupted by a snap of a twig off to her right.

Loki swore. Rose turned, and swore as well.

They were surrounded on three sides.

"This isn't _particularly_ good," Rose commented, trying to dumb down her panic as she raised her sonic in semblance of defense.

Loki did not answer, only reached into his sleeves and sidestepped in front of her, partially standing between Rose and the rebels. They caught each other's eyes for a moment. Rose almost thought she saw an apology in his before Loki turned back toward the advancing enemy, knives at the ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Twelve

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

(Set Fire to the Third Bar – Snow Patrol)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What purposes have you here, Asgardian?" a rebel snapped. None of them had moved, but kept their bows nocked and swords at the ready. Asgardians were, after all, known for their combatant skills and individual ability to take on whole armies.

"Nothing that we can't negotiate, I'm sure," Loki said smoothly, though his body was still tensed for a fight. They had to know Rose was only mortal in any case. By all appearances it was an even match.

"If it is for your Aesir wench, there is nothing to negotiate," the Vanir barked, conjuring twin flames over his hands. "Surrender now."

Loki scowled, his mind racing for an out for himself and Rose. This really hadn't been a good idea.

"I'm afraid I—" He was cut off by Rose's hand on his shoulder. She had a warning in her eyes, and with a flash Loki saw what she had in mind. _Ah, well that _is_ certainly useful, _he thought as he nodded slightly in consent. "Very well."

He dropped his knives in surrender and kicked them away. Immediately there were hands and ropes on him, but he did nothing to resist. Loki did, however, shout in protest as Rose was shoved roughly to her knees. Rose shot him a silencing look and he bit back the urge to strangle their captors.

"Bunch of savages," he heard her mutter under her breath as the two of them were frogmarched towards the camp.

The rebels had set up makeshift tents of hide and branches, obviously designed for camouflage and to be taken down in a hurry if necessary. The fires were dim, and produced no smoke—magically sustained. Loki felt the tingle of wards as they passed through the outer boundaries. The men stopped their work to glare at Loki and Rose as they were dragged by.

Loki knew of the pockets of rebels in the Nine, and even organized reconnaissance in this very realm back when he was a prince. The Vanir, even as amateur magicians, were hard to track when they wished not to be found.

The two of them were brought to the center, where a man was discussing something with a short old woman with a scroll.

"Comrade Gryr." The leader of the band that had captured them addressed the man and bowed his head in respect. "We found this Asgardian and a Midgardian mortal approaching the western border. We suspect they were planning to free our current prisoner."

Gryr stared wide-eyed at Loki, and Loki knew with a silent curse that he had been recognized.

"Loki the traitor? Well, this _is_ a bounty," he finally chuckled before turning his attention to Rose. "And I'm sure the lady will have some worth to her as well."

The Vanir reached out a hand to brush her chin.

"Don't touch me," Rose growled, jerking away violently. Loki's blood boiled at the ugly gleam in the Gryr's eye, but he said nothing. There was no use antagonizing them.

"There is no magic on them," Gryr announced casually. "I see your father took your strength from you, as well. Isn't that a pity?" He waved over one of the others. "Cage them both. Separately, of course. I will interrogate them later."

Loki hid his satisfaction as they were moved away from the center of the camp. In any case, he would have very much like to choke Gryr with his own intestines.

The cages rippled visibly with magic, and Loki recognized some of the runes. He was suddenly apprehensive about Rose's plan. These were not wards to be trifled with; these were dangerous and unstable. This is why he hated amateurs. Wards not properly layered, like these, were akin to the nuclear warheads humans were so fond of.

"Don't let the bars touch your skin," Loki warned Rose in a low voice. One of the rebels let out a dry laugh.

"He's righ'," the woman drawled. "One brush and you'll be sizzlin' like fried boar."

Loki was careful not to touch the bars himself as he was thrown in and locked up. He watched Rose anxiously as she was also shoved in her respective cage. She was cautious, though, and kept her ground directly in the center. The doors were locked behind them, and the rebels left them. Apparently they believed the wards were deterrent enough.

"Loki, is that you?" a voice called out. It was Sif.

"Where are you?" Loki called out, unable to locate her.

"Look behind you."

Loki did, and he saw Rose do the same. He spotted a pit a few yards away. A grate was positioned over it, and the air above it rippled with the power of wards.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine. Those overgrown rats just roughed me up a bit. You should see the rest of them," Sif replied, sounding defiant. "Did you idiots really just get yourselves captured?"

"You do realize we were trying to free you, right?" Rose said. . "Still are, in fact. You _could_ be a little more grateful."

"How did you manage to get out of the palace anyway?" Sif asked, her tone pointedly suspicious. Loki and Rose shared a look of exasperation.

"Odin sent us after Thor and the Warriors Three," Loki stated evenly. He'll get flack for the lie later. "He thought the two of us could try getting through the back while Thor attacked them head-on, distracting the camp long enough for us to spring you. I suppose we were a little off on the timing…"

"No kidding," Sif muttered. "So what? Are we supposed to just sit here until Thor destroys the camp?"

"No, though we _will_ have to worry a little more about being interrupted," Rose lowered her voice, and looked around worriedly before speaking again. "Loki, keep an eye out."

"What are you—?"

Rose had brought out her metal wand again and was fiddling with the buttons.

"Rose, no," Loki rasped in panic. "You don't know how many levels of runes there are. It will rip you apart if you don't do it right."

"What else do you expect me to do?" Rose murmured back, her glare making Loki irritated. "I can get us out of here—"

"And straight into oblivion," Loki finished.

"I've already got us through wards," she protested. Loki rolled his eyes, but it only sparked her ire. "I'm not gonna let us rot in here and be potentially used as body shields when Thor _does_ come."

"Loki, if she got you two through the wall, I would assume the woman knows what she's doing," Sif called out as quietly as possible. Loki wordlessly wished for her to shut up. Rose stared at him expectantly, her wand still in hand and ready to use on the locks. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, pulling the ends sharply as his mind raced.

"Alright," he conceded finally, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He fixed Rose with a glare. "But you have to listen to me, Rose. You try to remove the wrong ward at the wrong time and you're dead. Let me watch, and I'll tell you what to do."

He stared at Rose in earnest, praying that she wouldn't be stubborn about this one thing.

"Fine," she whispered, moving towards the lock. Loki took a deep breath, and moved closer to the side of his cage so he could examine her work. He made sure to keep a good handswidth away, for safety's sake.

"The top rune is the yellow one—it has sharp edges, three prongs," he directed. "Yes, that one. Now, it's engaged to—"

"Dispel outside forces that might meddle with the lock, got it," Rose muttered, peering at the readings on the metal wand.

Loki blinked in surprise. Only master magicians are trained to interpret runes. His curiosity was piqued._What a strange, unique little device…so many uses…_

"Got it!" Rose repeated as the yellow rune glowed and then dissipated. Loki kept a sharp eye on the stability of the rest. They seemed fine, so he let out a breath and explained the layout of the rest. It was tedious, and they had to pause when one of the rebels passed by, but eventually all of the runes were deactivated.

"Check it for any invisible runes before you try the latch," Loki said. Rose obeyed.

"Nothin'," she said, flicking the wand—sonic, that's what she called it—over the lock. "Okay, I'm gonna try it, and then I'm getting you out—"

**_CRACK._**

At first Loki feared that the sound was of the wards igniting. But when Rose stumbled out unharmed and another thunderous shake of the earth followed, Loki realized their unwitting back-up had arrived. Shouts of alarm went up around the camp, and he saw people moving away from their immediate vicinity.

"About time they showed up," Sif said as Rose went over to Loki's cage. Loki kept watch again as she disengaged the wards.

"Well, I suppose my brother is good for _something_," Loki muttered over the distant battle cries and the rumble of thunder. "Be careful, Rose."

"Oh, he _is_ your brother now, is he?" Rose remarked, but taking more care with the wards.

"Will you two hurry it up?" Sif hissed.

"Hold your garters, I'm nearly done," Rose said, expertly flicking at the tiny console. With a victorious laugh from Rose, the lock sprung and she yanked the cage door open. In a moment of weakness, Loki reached out and squeezed Rose's wrist gently. She stared at him intently for a second. To his dismay he saw only confusion and barely stifled hurt in her face before she moved away to the underground pit where Sif was being held.

Loki couldn't help but feel his heart twist as he watched the blonde woman. Perhaps it wasn't the best of decisions to antagonize her about the past. It had been fifty plus years for her, after all. And there was no indication that she stayed to help him for any other reason than her ridiculous sense of altruism.

And still she tried to get him out and working on a somewhat normal basis. Taking painstakingly difficult means, even. She didn't have to sit motionless in a chair for what had at first been minutes to hours to wait for him to pluck up the courage to take her hands that first forenight. Rose had absolute control over his mind at that point; she could have rearranged his memories. She could have stripped him of his fury, his thirst for violence and revenge. She could have made this take longer—the headaches were not the only indications that Rose tried to take too much on at once. Her nightmares had gotten worse with the constant contact with his poison.

And now this, putting her life at risk to prove a point. To prove that he could help and fight to protect Asgard's interests. This was only the peak of it, too. He didn't like it. He didn't like that despite all evidence to the contrary—she refused to believe he would always fall. It was his nature. He didn't like that he would eventually disappoint her.

And he especially didn't like that she just might be strong enough to prove him wrong.

Loki stood silently over Rose's shoulder as she worked, unable to do anything except make sure she kept the pattern of disengaging the wards constant. The sounds of fighting were dying down. As expected, of course. Thor was nothing if not proficient on the battlefield.

"Just one more," Rose murmured. "There." She lifted the grate as Loki reached in a hand to help lift Sif out.

"Thank you," the warrior said sharply, obviously still unsure if she should trust her rescuers. "Now are we just going to stand here? Because I think there's a fight going on and I'm itching to get a blade into one or two of these accursed rebels."

Rose made a face, but Sif had darted out of sight before she could comment.

"Might as well," Loki muttered, reaching into his boot to retrieve the hidden shears he had stashed there.

"Excuse me?" Loki fixed Rose with an exasperated look. He didn't have time for this.

"The only way to our people is through the front lines," Loki explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. "The fight's going our way at least, we just need to get to Thor. Like you said, if the rebels get their hands on us unarmed again then we can be used as shields, or ransom. It's the only way." With a sharp tug, the shears separated and he handed one to her. "Follow me, and do not be afraid to use that to save your life. Or mine, for that matter."

"I am not afraid," Rose protested, obviously offended. But she did take the blade. Loki forced a charming smile, and was rewarded with a halfhearted smirk.

"Onwards," he encouraged, turning to follow where Sif had run off.

They hadn't taken more than a few steps out of the prison area before Loki was jumped from behind. Sapped of strength as he was, Loki was able to throw the Vanir on his back before Rose gave the rebel a swift and debilitating kick to the head.

"Nice," Rose appraised. Loki nodded sharply and they moved on towards the center. Loki spotted Sif, who had managed to find herself a broadsword and was using it quite effectively against the few rebels that were left.

"Sif!" Loki barked in warning before flinging his own blade at the throat of a rebel about to bring down a blade between the Asgardian's shoulders. The black-haired woman turned to see Loki saluting her mockingly before he joined Rose in heading for the front lines.

"Loki!"

The shout drew his attention to the far edge of the center encampment where Thor was dispatching two rebels with Mjolnir. The prince's attention, however, was on him. Loki gave a cocky wave before ducking an arrow that had been aimed for his head. With a whistle, another blade flew from behind him to embed itself in the archer's chest. Loki whipped around to see Rose scowling grimly, her hand empty.

"Thank you," he said.

"Any time," she replied before grabbing his arm to drag him over to the Asgardian front. "Now let's get out of target range, yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Thor exclaimed, letting Volstagg take over as he strode over to Loki and the Midgardian.

"Releasing Sif," Loki answered calmly. "Isn't that what we're here for? While you were busy beheading Vanir, Rose and I were springing the Lady from her cage. I'll take some gratitude if you are willing to give it."

"Why?"

"We thought you could use some help," Rose said. "Loki has experience in this realm and its magic, and I had the tech to back him up." She flipped her sonic for emphasis. Thor examined Rose and then Loki, confusion and relief warring in his expression.

"I am grateful for your assistance then, Loki," he said finally. "And yours, Rose. Though I must warn you that Odin will be very…unhappy to hear that you escaped watch, if he's not ripping apart Asgard already in your absence."

"Yes, well, easier to beg for forgiveness than permission, isn't it?" Rose piped in. Loki cocked a brow at her, secretly pleased to have someone on his side who wasn't scared out of their wits at the thought of Odin's wrath.

"We shall see," Thor said, not looking convinced. "Let us round up the rest of these scoundrals who dared test the might of Asgard, and then we will speak with the All-Father."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where is the infernal machine?" Odin demanded.

"Where you cannot have access to it," Rose replied, her heart pounding as the king glared down at her.

"You broke your sworn oath to stay inside these walls! And _you,_ Rose Tyler, you betrayed my trust and aided a branded traitor of _my_ house to escape from his guard! How _dare_ you abuse my hospitality, and insult my authority by using forbidden methods to enter a warzone in our neighboring realm. It was irresponsible, reckless, and _stupid_!"

Rose winced as Odin's shout echoed through the hall, but she stood her ground. She didn't dare spare a glance at Loki, who was stiff and silent beside her. Rose swallowed and waited. This was it.

"However…"

She let out a breath at his tone, and watched as the fury in Odin's face quieted to stern stoicism.

"You and Loki returned the Lady Sif safely to our people," the All-Father conceded. "It reduced the number of causalities in our fight against the rebels who wish to destroy our society. You were not asked to do this, and so this show of amity will not go unrewarded." With a thud that made the entire palace tremble, Odin slammed the base of his staff into the ground as he stood.

"Loki, for your service to Asgard, I return your strength." Without another word, he pointed the staff at Loki, and something massive shot through the room, making Rose stagger backwards to keep her footing. She looked at Loki, who was breathing heavily and had his hand over his chest.

"And my magic?" Loki rasped, looking like he just got a massive shot of adrenaline. Rose could see the raw desire behind his question, but Odin shook his head.

"Your magic will be withheld until such a time which you earn it," he replied. Loki looked unhappy at the prospect, but did not counter it. Odin then turned his attention to Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler."

"You're not gonna hit me with an earthquake too, are you?" Rose asked nervously. Odin had the humor to crack an amused smirk.

"No, not quite." He reached out for her hand and gently laid something heavy and metallic in it. When he stepped away, Rose brought the object up to examine it. "The seal of the Aesir, and of the house of Odin. No matter where you go, what trouble you may be in, Asgard will hear your call."

"Thank you," Rose said quietly, her thumb brushing over the engraving of a raven in the silver medallion.

"Your service is not yet over with us, I know," Odin told her, "but I hope you see this as an extension of our gratitude for what you have done for Asgard and for my family. I will overlook your possession of a TARDIS once more, but I will ask you not to use it again, nor in any case allow Loki access to it. This is my final warning."

Rose bowed for the king, finding new respect for the man who—by all accounts—could have locked her and Loki up forever.

"Certainly, your Highness," Rose said.

"And Loki," Odin said, turning again to the trickster—who still looked shell-shocked. "I expect you to keep in line as well. Do not make me regret my decision."

"Of course," Loki replied solemnly. Satisfied, Odin dismissed them both.

It seemed like another perk of saving the realm's best female fighter was being unattended by four guards at a time. Loki and Rose walked to the east wing in silence. Rose couldn't help but glance at him, though. She couldn't help but feel like he was carrying himself differently.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked, stopped as they reached the fork in the hallway. Loki paused as well, taking a few seconds before holding her gaze.

"Yes, I—feel a bit more like myself," Loki said, her voice soft and thoughtful.

"Good," Rose said shortly. She bit her tongue, wanting to say more but too much of a coward to make the effort to. "Erm. Night, then." Before Loki could say anything more to her, she scurried off to her room.

_Stupid, really. You can't just stay like this to him forever. He was a jerk, but he doesn't have to apologize. You're a grown woman. Forgive and forget._

But she knew she couldn't. Even after he fought with her and worked with her side by side to rescue Sif. Did that make her a bad person?


	13. Chapter 13

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Thirteen

_Afraid of what they might lose_

_Might get scraped or they might get bruised._

_You could beg them, what's the use?_

_That's why it's called a moment of truth_

(Soldier – Gavin Degraw)

0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a gap between him and his brother. Well, perhaps it would be more apt to describe it as an abyss. He would not deny that it was as much his fault as anyone else's, and this is why Thor refused to spurn any chance at reconcile.

It had been only a few days after the tryst in Vanaheim, and Thor saw that Loki was taking advantage of his new freedoms by training vigorously and wandering the halls of the palace. Thor noticed, however, that Rose did not accompany him anymore. In fact, it had been far too many days since he saw Rose and Loki speak on civil terms. It troubled him, because while Thor was thankful that Loki had yet to cause any sort of disruption in the palace, his disposition was more reserved than usual.

Eventually the blonde warrior decided to take matters into his own hands. Last night he listened in on Lady Tyler's assessment of Loki's progress with Odin, and it was obvious that something had shifted between the two. Rose suddenly began to sound like there was only finishing the job assigned to her, rather than her usual pressing for a thorough conclusion to Loki's reintegration into Asgardian society. It unnerved him to hear such a callous assessment from the woman who had been so passionate about his brother.

Thor found Loki in an empty corridor in the south wing after the evening meal. He was reading; his legs slung over the arm of an oak settee nestled in an alcove. Thor's mind fondly went to former days when he would track down his studious brother in an attempt to rouse him into more physical games.

"I wish to speak with you," Thor said as Loki looked up from his tome. Loki lifted a brow, and Thor got the distinct feeling that he was being mentally scorned.

"What for?" Loki asked, sounding bored as he turned back to his book. Flippant as usual.

"To discuss our adventure in Vanaheim, among other things," he replied. Thor smirked wryly. "Surely you aren't so busy as to refuse such a simple request from your brother?"

A muscle in Loki's jaw twitched, but he did not debate as he was wont to do. He just rolled his eyes and nodded as he snapped the book shut.

"Very well," his brother sighed, setting the book aside and sitting up. Thor took this as an invitation, so he sat next to Loki on the wide settee. The black-haired prince tensed at the familiar proximity, but Thor ignored it.

"I am not going to question how you managed to slip watch and enter Vanaheim—for helping Sif," Thor began. "But I am curious as to why."

"I thought that was fairly obvious," Loki commented. "Asgard needed to free Sif as quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible. Rose and I had the skills required to do so. It was a simple enough task."

"Not necessarily," Thor countered. "Odin could have thrown you back into prison, and Rose would have been sent back to Earth. It was a risk."

"I know," Loki said, letting out a dark chuckle. "That's exactly what I told her, but she had none of it." Thor blinked.

"She had none of it?" Thor repeated, confused. Loki rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, she pulled me into that magic box of hers regardless of my protests," Loki told him. "_I_ did not wish to risk the Odin's wrath, but Rose refused to see reason."

A smile gradually grew on Thor's face as he pictured the scene.

"You mean to tell me," Thor said, "that Rose Tyler bullied _you_ into going to Vanaheim?"

Loki shot him a glare, but Thor fell into laughter at the poorly concealed embarrassment in his face.

"Well that is certainly a relief," he said, grinning broadly. "And I thought it was part of a grander scheme to trick your way back into the All-Father's favor."

"Don't count that out, brother," Loki grumbled. Something loosened in Thor's chest as he heard the term of endearment leave Loki's lips for the first time in too long.

"Oh come, Loki. I feel that Rose is making good for you."

"What, like the pitiful mortal that made the God of Thunder so domestic?" Loki mocked. Thor's grin widened even further.

"Exactly like Jane, yes," Thor said, slyly encouraging the comparison. Loki's mirroring grin faltered when he caught on.

"And how is the woman doing with her beloved so far, far away?" Loki muttered.

"From last I've heard of Jane, she is well," Thor answered before changing the subject back to the other matter at hand. Loki would very likely anger him if he continued to speak of Jane. Thor had not forgotten Loki's threat. "Rose, however, has lost some of her luster lately. I see you in her company less than usual."

"Her only obligation to me is to cure me of the Other's poison," Loki said, his tone reserved. Thor saw right through it.

"Of course," Thor conceded slowly. "But her friendship is surely something to be accounted for."

Loki shifted in discomfort, but he quickly covered it with his trademark sarcasm.

"I am afraid _my_ friendship leaves something to be desired," he said with a tight grin. There was a strange pain in his brother's face, and Thor was frankly shocked to see Loki hold such concern over the effects of his actions on another.

"What happened?" Thor asked. He full well how cruel Loki could be with his words, even to those he loved. And it was no secret that Loki loved this woman—even if it hadn't been for years. Even if Loki refused to believe it.

At first it looked like Loki would brush off Thor's concern, but he simply bowed his head slightly and stared blankly at his hands.

"I exploited her homesickness, and now she resents me," Loki confessed. Thor watched as his brother's whirling mind tried to grapple with the remorse it was conjuring.

"You must apologize, then," Thor insisted. Loki looked up, his constantly shifting eyes cold and accusing.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"There are greater things at stake to me and to our family, Loki," Thor said, leaning towards the miserable trickster. "You have done horrible things, to me and to countless others. I cannot forget that, and I'm not sure how much of that comes from you and how much comes from—" Thor swallowed, hesitant. "–anger at me and Father for what we have done to you. But I see Rose, and I realize she has become something of an unexpected mediator in this palace. Something we all desperately needed after all that has happened." Thor laid a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder. "I care for her happiness, Loki. And for some reason, Lady Tyler is happy with you. Well, at least when you make the effort to make her happy."

Thor half expected Loki to shake off his hand and sneer at his sentiment, but for once his brother had nothing to say. The person who ripped apart New York City with glee, the brother who would have gladly killed him in restitution for his right to the throne, was silent in guilt for somehow wronging a single woman.

With a sharp pang in his heart, Thor recognized the look on Loki's face. It was a forlorn, desperate attempt to access the weakness of his situation. He had suspected that Loki would wish to push away Rose on purpose, but it was only now that Thor realized just how devastating such an act would be. Rose had become a compass to Loki, in a haphazard sort of way.

When they were children Loki was able to discern when he had overstepped his rather flexible bounds of mischief-making. That careful balance was no longer present in the trickster, at least not enough to keep Loki from self-destruction. When was that lost? When Loki found out his true parentage? When his plan to rule Asgard was ruined? When he was thrown into the Void? When the Other poisoned Loki to use him as a puppet to wreak havoc on Earth?

It was useless to try to ascertain the reason. Perhaps he was not completely dependent on the mortal, but Loki's ability to veer away from true chaos was in need of Rose Tyler's guidance.

"Rose has not left you yet," Thor reminded Loki. "Surely you can still repair whatever damage has been caused."

Loki stood suddenly, knocking off the book that had lain beside him.

"Why should I?" he asked, his back to Thor. "Rose will be gone in a matter of days, the fog is nearly gone and she will no longer be required to assist me." He huffed in dry amusement. "And how in Hel could a mere apology possibly regain her favor?" Thor watched as Loki passed a hand over his face in frustration.

"Perhaps it won't matter," Thor said quietly. "But then again, could it really do harm to try?"

Loki did not turn around, did not reply. But Thor saw his tight fist at his side relax after a few moments.

"You must excuse me, Thor," Loki murmured. "The hour grows late, and I wish to retire."

"Of course," Thor said, watching his brother. He hoped that Loki would do the right thing. "Good night, Loki."

Loki turned his head towards Thor, his eyes holding barely restrained doubt and conflict. He nodded sharply before heading to his quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Seidh resurfaced from the trance with a pained gasp. She hid her face in her hands in a hopeless attempt to dispel the horror of her visions.

It had been a strange few days—no word from the Great Ones, no wish for her to report the status of Rose Tyler and Loki. After their fight, Seidh was concerned over the inability for Rose to properly dispel the poison. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. The encouragement of their intervention in Vanaheim had been a risk, but Seidh assumed that since her orders were to bring Loki closer to his family it would be worth it. She thrilled in the prospect that Thor took his own initiative to bring Loki and Rose back together. His words were well placed and the intent pushed Loki down the proper path. After her time watching over Asgard, Seidh even began to grow fond of the princes and the story of their brotherhood.

What she did not anticipate was the violent outcome her actions had caused—or rather, _will_ cause.

It was foolish of her to forget the journey's end. Seidh had been so caught up with tempting the romanticism of healing and familial reconcile that it had been all too easy to overlook where their lifelines were leading to.

_It is destined, it is necessary,_ she tried to tell herself. The royal line must be severed completely, regardless of how the brothers felt towards one another. It was the only way to fulfill Ragnarok—if one dies, all must perish.

The words of Fate were inscribed into Seidh's very being; she could not ignore the visions when they came to her. She only allowed herself to become tied emotionally to the events that were playing and would play out before her. An unwise decision for a Norn.

So she watched helplessly as the brothers destroyed each other, their neoteric attempts to resolve their past turned futile. The only thing changed by Seidh would be the amount of betrayal and hurt that the two must encounter.

"So what good is it?" Seidh asked furtively into the dark space she inhabited as per her orders. She did not expect a reply but the doubt remained, eating like a cancer in her heart. The silence from her Great Ones only made it worse. "What good is it…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Fourteen

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

(Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's not of consequence._

Loki looked up from his plate to glance across the table. They were all sharing a morning meal, something of an old tradition in the mid-week. Rose was having a lively dialogue with his mother, something that should not have thrown his emotions into such disarray.

Out of all the members of the royal household, Frigga held the least animosity towards him; whether due to true affection or simple motherly duty, he did not know. In any case, it both bothered him and stirred a strange kind of hope to see that Frigga seemed to approve of Rose. And that she would care to voice it purposefully.

"Have you heard of the plains of Garganta?" Rose asked.

"I can't say I have," Frigga replied. "Is it a region of Midgard?"

"It's an oval planet in the outer rings of the Jorax system," Rose explained. "Oh, your highness, you would love it. Their weavers make their clothes out of the strands of the grasses. It's like the best silk imaginable. And you wouldn't _believe_ how they process it."

"Your stories are worthy of any royal skald, my dear," Frigga smiled fondly. "But our people are not so keen on exploration for curiosity's sake, I'm afraid. Adventure is of more value." She looked at Thor, who sat beside Loki, in something like exasperation.

"I know not why you consider it such a bad thing, Mother," Thor replied, mildly affronted. "It is our duty as Aesir to seek out danger. For the glory of Asgard, and the protection of the Realms."

"Ah yes," the goddess sighed. "But it would be a nice if you could bring me foreign silks rather than the severed head of a demon bear for a change."

Rose laughed. "Oh, I get my fair share of adventure. There was this one time, in New New York…"

And so on. Loki preferred to stay out of the conversation as much as possible. More out of reservation and wishing not to talk to Rose until their session, but he did find himself enjoying her tales of life about the stars as well. Her meager hundred years of experience seemed quite endless (though Rose had neglected to inform the rest of his family of the Bad Wolf and its consequence), and Loki was again reminded of Rose Tyler's courage and admirable strength in the face of adversity.

He wondered vaguely of the content of her journeys. Rose often spoke of the times long before her banishment to the other universe, but Loki had yet to hear her recall the days _he_ was a part of. _How far away those memories must be to her_, he thought bitterly. _Even as blemished by the fog as they are, I remember our adventures being equally fascinating._

Loki fidgeted in his seat as Rose regaled the table with the story of curing an underground cash of experiments guarded by cat-people. Thor was wrong—there was no use in apologizing to Rose. She obviously cared naught.

But the thought itched at him, gnawing on his stomach incessantly. The urge to pull her aside to talk grew to a crescendo when the blonde woman looked his way. Her eyes held a repressed sadness, but she was distracted once more by a question from Frigga.

Where would he start? By saying '_oh no, Rose. I really don't think you are a whore. That was bad phrasing on my part'_?

Loki _knew_ what he said to Rose was horrible and unfair, but his pride had been too great to keep his mouth shut. Now there was no way he could apologize without sacrificing his dignity, and concocting a way to manipulate Rose into forgetting the incident was too ugly to palate. He hated himself for that particular weakness.

The mix of anger and the brevity of their current sessions made his mind sluggish, the poison still holding sway over his previously fine control over his emotions. It would take a miracle for him to gather the determination needed to see this through, but there was no other choice.

Loki refused to be the pain in Rose's eyes any longer.

Odin, who had been as silent as Loki this breakfast, was the first to bid the rest of them good day as he left to attend to court matters. Frigga followed at his request. Thor looked pointedly at Loki when the king and queen were out of sight, and then turned his attention to Rose.

"I still cannot fathom how you can defeat a whole legion of monstrous felines with little more than a device that opens doors," he said. "Truly such a deed is written in song somewhere."

"I hope not," Rose laughed, scrunching up her nose at the idea. "Who would want to anyway?

"Well perhaps you can find someone in the town," Thor said. "Loki could take you. He has a knack for finding the one skald who would write the most ridiculous lyrics."

Loki resisted the urge to glare at his brother, while a tiny part of him thanked Thor for introducing the idea. Perhaps a step away from the imposing walls of the palace would help encourage some form of reconcile.

Before Rose or Loki could reply to Thor's suggestion however, the warrior stood and stepped away from the table, giving an excuse about some matter to attend to with Volstagg.

The two of them sat in silence, until Loki finally broke the quiet.

"The hour is early still," he said.

"Oh?" Rose replied shortly.

"It is too late to see the dawn breaking on the river," Loki continued, his voice low and unobtrusive even as his heart thudded violently in his chest, "but the faering are still on the water. As I recall, you were keen on seeing them once."

Her eyes pierced through him, and all of a sudden the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. If he hadn't already known the source of the strange power Rose Tyler had always had over him, Loki would have brushed it aside as an anomaly like he did when he was stranded in Pete's World. But now that power had a name and a purpose, and it both frightened and aroused him.

But then Rose blinked and looked down at the fruit rinds on her plate.

"You have the freedom to go where you want," she muttered, pushing the food remains around with a fork. "You don't need an escort."

"It would be my pleasure," he insisted. Loki watched Rose bite her bottom lip in consideration, and then she sighed.

"Alright, but we should be back here for your session in an hour."

"Fine by me."

Loki thought about this next move for a moment, but gave in to the impulse. He went around to her side of the table and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Rose studied his hand, and then his face, as if looking for a trick. His stomach twisted once more at the idea. But whatever she found must have satisfied her, because she slid her warm palm into his. Rose stood and her hand moved up to rest on his forearm as he led them out of the dining room.

When they left the palace grounds, Loki caught one of the guards discreetly tail them. He suppressed a sigh, but said nothing about it. While his movements weren't as restricted as per the All-Father's orders, there was no promise that he wouldn't be watched.

He moved his attention to the woman at his side. Loki noted that she seemed weary, her shoulders drooped slightly, and the grip on his arm was weighted.

"Are you sleeping well?" he couldn't help but ask. Rose's eyes flicked up to him, but then stared straight ahead.

"Yes, fine," she replied a tad too quickly. Loki pursed his lips, his concern validated. He knew of her restless nights and they were only getting worse the longer she stayed. He did not need as much sleep as the mortal, but Rose's aggrieved mind was desperate. It would clutch onto their connection like a person drowning. Only when he reached out to calm her anxiety and fear would she sink back into respite.

It was yet another reason for Rose to leave.

They turned a corner into a covered cobblestone street leading down to the wharfs. Rose gazed appreciatively at the winding vines along the stone and gold buildings.

"There are shops along the river," Loki said. "Contrary to what the queen tells you, we do have our fair share of artisans." Perhaps she would like to keep something of Asgard.

_And it would be a shame if Rose left with only memories of duty and hostility, _Loki thought. While he had thousands of reasons to hate it and its people, Asgard was still his home. And there was still some beauty to come by.

"I don't have any of your currency," Rose admitted. Loki smirked.

"You have me," Loki said simply, pulling out a coin with his insignia on it. Word had gone out about his part in freeing the popular Lady Sif. The Aesir were a long-lived race who rarely held grudges for long and enjoyed tales of heroism and redemption. Any merchants would let him, and his companion, have their choice of goods.

"No," Rose protested. "I can't take advantage of you like that."

"As I recall, _you_ sheltered and fed me for six months," Loki teased. "Consider this repayment." At her uncertain expression, he became serious. "Do not deny me this one thing, Rose."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Loki took this as concession, and so continued towards the river.

The shops and stands were busy at this time of day. The smells of spices, the shouts and jeers of the vendors and the customers, the barks of hounds that wove through the crowd overwhelmed the senses and Loki could tell Rose enjoyed every minute.

"D'you think I can get me some of that armor like Sif has?" Rose asked after Loki handed her an apple from a cart (stolen—he couldn't help it).

"The palace has better blacksmiths," Loki replied, amused. Rose made a noise of acknowledgement and then wandered over to a stall with a variety of woven bracelets and charms.

Loki was content with following Rose to wherever caught her eye. She was a shrewd haggler, and Loki found himself wishing he could teach her some of his own tricks. Between the two of them, they could easily run the market into the ground with hardly a scrape of his purse. But Loki withheld the urge and just smiled at her as she showed him certain wares.

He had other plans, anyway.

There was only one place in Asgard where Loki could consider the most beautiful. It was a small unknown alcove that was nestled into the side of a cliff, underneath one of the eastern bridges. After Rose insisted that they needed to be getting back to the palace, Loki led Rose to the outskirts of the town. A short wooden door barred the entrance under the bridge, but Loki fished a key from a loose rock. He looked over his shoulder at their tail, who nodded sharply, allowing it. Satisfied, Loki opened the door.

"In here. I wish to show you something," Loki directed, ducking under the low buttresses in the narrow opening. He looked over his shoulder at Rose as she picked her way up the entrance. Moss covered the stone walls as they climbed up through the dark belly of the bridge. The alcove was in the uppermost part of the cliff, only accessible through the stonemason's stairway inside of the bridge.

Finally the cramped space opened up slightly into a wide, crude marble terrace.

"Oh wow," Rose breathed.

Loki let her brush past him to look out over the water. While it was best in the early morning light, the river still shone like textured glass; magnificent and surreal. Birds flitted in and out of crevasses in the dazzling, sun-soaked cliffs that soared above and below them. The fishing ships on the river sent out ripples as the fishermen threw out and brought in nets. Everything seemed to have been steeped in gold.

And yet Loki only gave the view a passing glance before he settled on Rose. She was silent and wide-eyed, one hand resting on the terrace while the other had been placed over her collarbone. Loki watched her absorb the experience, certain that her hungry imagination was registering and memorizing every detail.

Something frighteningly familiar lodged in his throat as the same golden light that kissed the river played on her yellow hair.

And then every sense left him when she turned and fixed on him that breathtaking smile, her tongue peeking out between teeth as her eyes twinkled in delight. The ghost of her old self appeared before his eyes and he was undone.

Before Loki could wisely evaluate his actions, in two strides he closed the space between them. Hands cupped Rose's smooth jaw and tipped her face up so Loki could brush his lips against hers.

And almost instantly he was shoved away.

"I—"

"No," Rose hissed, betrayal sharpening her glare. "Not another word."

Loki was surprised to find himself berated into silence. After a moment, Rose fled back into the cliff, most likely heading for the palace. Loki stayed rooted in the spot, fury at himself and grief at Rose's reaction dueling for the scraps of the poison still left inside him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki paced in front of Rose's bedchamber for a good hour later that evening, his mind spinning with anxiety and guilt and anger. He could not blame his actions on the poison; there simply wasn't enough of it. He knew it was all him, and he owed it to Rose to explain himself.

Finally he gathered the courage to rap on her door.

"Rose?"

"Go away, Loki." Her tone was angry, and it stoked the ire in him.

"You're being childish," Loki accused.

"_I'm_ being…?" Loki heard her voice—high-pitched with indignation—cut off into a furious growl. Hermod eyed him uncertainly. Loki ignored it.

"Please, Rose. I just want to talk. Hermod can listen in if you like."

"I bet Hermod wants to listen to you as much as I do."

"How about just us? Then there can be one less person to suffer my diatribes."

There was silence from the other side of the door. Loki rested his forehead against the stone wall in frustration, mumbling about stubborn women under his breath.

But the chamber door creaked open, revealing a pale but determined Rose Tyler piercing him with her jewel-hard eyes.

"In" was all Rose said, leaving the door open behind her as she swept back into her room. Hermod glared at Loki, as if in warning. Loki shrugged dismissively at the guard and slipped inside. He closed the door carefully.

It was the first time he had set foot in Rose's quarters. She hadn't done much in terms of settling; only her blue jacket draped over a wooden trunk indicated anything of ownership. Rose herself was standing in front of the hearth of the fireplace, her arms crossed defensively in front of her.

"I am tired of your lies," she stated. Loki blinked at her, flabbergasted.

"What lies?"

"One day you hate me and everything I am, and the next…" Rose ran her hands through her hair, exasperated. "I can't keep up with you. You can't expect me to just sit here and take whatever you wish to throw at me. I know you're sufferin' more than anyone, but all I want to do is help you. And you can't even be grateful for _that_."

"I _am_ grateful, Rose," Loki insisted. "But what is the point if you are leaving as soon as you're done fixing me?"

"Isn't that what you want?" Rose snapped, tears standing in her eyes.

Loki stared at her, stunned.

"What?" he uttered.

"You want me to leave, to finish curing you so you can get on with ruining everything I've helped you get back."

Loki was speechless as Rose collapsed onto her armchair, burying her face in her hands. Loki's mind stammered at his attempts to process what she was implying.

"I am not gonna stop you, you know," he heard her strained voice behind her fingers. "I could. But I won't. I'm not gonna do what those monsters did. I won't change you."

A chill slid down Loki's spine at her confession.

_Why? _his conscious screamed, wanting to hammer at her refusal, to rip it apart and make her see how disgusting he was. He _needed_ to be changed.

Suddenly he found himself kneeling at her feet, his fingers twisting into her skirt in desperation.

"I _am_ a monster, Rose. No, listen to me," he begged as she flinched. "I want you to leave…because I am tainting you. Can't you see? I am a killer, a madman. You have no reason to stay after you take the poison. You shouldn't've done even that."

He swallowed as Rose lowered her hands, her face full of confusion and hurt. As gently as possible, he took her hands into his trembling ones. "You need to have your freedom, you cannot simply rely on loyalty to me only to be disappointed in the end. Which we both know—" Loki grit his teeth in the wave of anger and hatred he felt towards himself. "I will disappoint you. So I have to let you go, before you can see any of that."

"How can I—" When doubt crossed through her eyes, Loki gripped her hands tightly, urgently.

"Look into my head, you daft woman," he cried. "I do not want you to hurt any longer. You know it to be true. I cannot deceive to you."

Rose sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I made a promise. I'm gonna see this through, Loki."

"But it's tainting you. The nightmares are getting worse."

The blonde froze.

"How do you know about my nightmares?"

Loki mentally kicked himself, but it was no use hiding it now. He laughed, a dry humorless thing.

"You _never_ ask for help, Rose," he muttered. "All these years, I would wager that even your Doctor had trouble knowing if something was wrong because you _refuse_ to bother anyone with your worries. That the terrors you have seen still haunt you."

Rose suddenly shivered, and his ire disappeared, replaced with a desperate need to comfort her—to fix it. He leaned forward and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. He closed his eyes and reached out. Loki found the bond so much easier to find with touch. His mention of her terrors had brought up the memories once more, and so Loki made sure to end them as he had done so many times before in the dead of night.

When he was done, Loki sat back on his heels and placed his hands on Rose's knees. He looked up at Rose, who was staring at him with the same expression she had when he kissed her.

"I am a fool, Rose Tyler. A coward, too," Loki huffed in self-mockery. "I calm your nightmares because that was the only way I knew something troubled you."

"That was _you_?"

"Ah, the tone of surprise," Loki jested. "Yes, that was me. Not that it helps much, but—"

Loki was cut off by two surprisingly strong hands grasping the collar of his tunic and yanking him up to meet Rose's mouth.

At first Loki thought it had to be a hallucination, the action was too quick to process. But the gasp of astonishment was soon replaced by a deep moan as Loki pressed forward to capture Rose's lips. Loki's hands buried into her hair as he drank the taste of her for the second time this day.

"Thank you," Rose breathed against his mouth. Her broken voice cut his heart, and Loki pulled away. Guilt twisted in his gut as he caught a tear escape her tenuous clamp on her emotions.

"No thanks needed," he muttered, brushing the damp from her cheek. "I am so sorry, Rose, for my words the other day. They were cruel and untrue. Please forgive me."

Rose smiled, and the effect was bittersweet. She stood, pulling him up with her.

"Can you try to stop pushing me away, then?" Rose urged.

In response, Loki drew her into his arms in a gentle embrace. Rose melted against him and he felt the tension from her shoulders finally release.

"I'm so tired," she sighed. Loki felt sadness at the exhaustion and fear in her voice.

Rose was good at keeping her weaknesses at bay, and it pained Loki to realize that he had exploited her patience far too many times. Her hands were clutching at the front of his tunic, and with one motion Loki slipped an arm under her knees and lifted.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded as he carried her, but she wasn't resisting when he headed to the bed. The fact that she was putting up with it showed more about her fatigue than anything else.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you," Loki replied lightly. "I know how much you sleep at night. Even if the Bad Wolf strengthens you, such a lack of rest cannot be healthy."

"I can walk, you know," Rose muttered. Loki only smirked as he sat the disgruntled woman down on her bed. Without ceremony, Loki slid onto the bed behind her and reclined onto the pillows. He offered his open arms. Rose bit her lip, hesitating before levering herself down to rest against him with a sigh.

"Will you stay?" Rose murmured into his neck. "At least 'til I fall asleep."

_I should be asking you the same question, _Loki almost said, but he brushed the sentiment aside. This would probably be the last night he would be able to savor such proximity. He could leave such inquiries for later.

"Of course," Loki replied quietly. He ran his hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. He reached out and soothed the concerns that withheld sleep from his beloved's overworked mind.

And he _did_ love her, as he always had. But sometimes love wasn't enough.

Loki watched closely as Rose's pulse and breathing slowed. With a contented sigh, she slipped into deep, healing unconsciousness.

He lay awake for hours afterwards, frozen by the surreal nature of his situation, and fearful at the prospect that he did not deserve it.

_Be still, _something brushed against the corner of his mind. Loki's attention went once more to the warm body in his arms. With a jolt, he realized that Rose sensed his distress even in dreams.

_Remarkable, impossible woman, _Loki accused fondly before letting go and embracing the comfort Rose was offering. Perhaps it was selfish. Perhaps he would never again feel the relief of her heart and body, but he pushed all of it aside.

And he dreamed with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: If you can, please look up the youtube video "Chasing Cars Dance featuring Mallauri Esquibel & Ryan Steele". It truly inspired this chapter, and the music is simply amazing. Thank you all so much for following this story, I really appreciate the comments that you leave and you inspire me to keep going!


	15. Chapter 15

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Fifteen

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never want to leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

(Arms – Christina Perri)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Her bed was organic. Odd; she hadn't been in the Bargam Hotel in years. But no, there it was. Cool and soft and breathing.

Rose did not move for wishing to stay in this subtle comfort. Her sleep-muddled brain registered only the bliss of early morning and no urgent need to wake. But something else was nagging her, a low buzz at the back of her head. And also…something about the night before, or perhaps it was a dream. In any case, the ringing in her head sharpened her awareness bit by bit until she shifted and inhaled deeply.

_That's…skin. Skin. The Bargam sheep have wool, not skin…_

Rose blinked and found her nose brushing against the hollow of a pale, humanoid throat.

_Oh_.

As her consciousness was brought to full force, Rose could feel one of Loki's arms loosely wrapped around her and his light breath moving through her hair. Her bare feet were resting on top of his boots, which he apparently neglected to take off.

She moved slowly, trying not to disturb the trickster as she pulled away to see his face. But he didn't even twitch.

But then again, Loki was good at pretending.

When he made no motion to indicate he was awake, she settled her head onto the pillow and enjoyed the grounding weight of his forearm on her waist. Rose took the opportunity to watch him sleep, a novelty that she never really took advantage of with the Doctor. Well, the Doctor always slept less than she—up in the morning at an unholy hour making coffee. Oh, she had seen the Doctor asleep of course, but this was different. Whereas the Doctor attacked sleep like he did with everything else (with enthusiasm and the occasional spasm or muttering), Loki was still as the grave. There was an innocence and vulnerability to his face that was not present in his waking hours.

Rose suddenly wished that she had known him before all this, before he fell through the Void, before he tried to conquer her Earth. Before his demons took over.

But she knew all too well that a person's demons were always there, and always will be. It was only a matter of when they reared their ugly heads…and how you deal with them.

Rose knew this was inevitable, and she knew it was going to be difficult. She had tried to keep this part of their relationship at bay while she helped Loki. Her feelings for him had to take the back seat, feelings that somehow were stoked even in those first few days where he didn't dare call her friend. Feelings that had survived decades of loving and living with another.

There had to be a barrier. It was too dangerous for both of them. Romance was an animal too complicated in a _normal_ situation, how could she wisely pursue him (or vice versa) without risking horrible repercussions?

_Then again, how long has it been since my life was marginally normal?_ Rose mocked, her eyes sweeping over the smooth plane of Loki's jaw to the mussed hair that she had haphazardly cut two weeks ago.

With a tenderness that went against her carefully taut leash on her emotions, Rose reached out and ran her fingers through the ends of those raven strands.

Yes, she did love him. Somehow. Impossibly. Ever since she left to bring back the stars. But Rose accepted that impossible part of her. She learned long ago how infinite the capacity for love can be. And as she became a mother and a grandmother, that conviction only grew. That did not mean there wasn't room for conflict and hurt. Rose smirked dryly at the memories of Alastair's thunderous rows with the Doctor. Her late son had the brains of a Time Lord and the Tyler temper, a volatile mix. But she loved them both, and always will. Even when they left her.

So where did that leave her now? In another universe and in the arms of a broken Norse god, was it in her best interest to let that budding love grow?

Rose sighed and rested her hand on Loki's chest. He seemed to have sensed her, because Rose saw his brow furrow in confusion. She kept still as Loki's eyes flickered open. The fleeting bafflement on his face was endearing, but when he tilted his head down to her his eyes widened slightly in surprise and he pulled away as if on instinct.

"Rose…I'm in your bed."

"Eloquent this morning, aren't we?" she grinned. Loki made a face at her in irritation, but the effect was deadened by his bedhead.

"I meant to leave in the night. I apologize," he said quickly. He levered himself up to sit.

"You were comfy," Rose complained, tugging his arm. She winced internally at how petulant she sounded—_so much for mature interaction—_but after the events of yesterday (and, frankly, the last few weeks) she craved the closeness Loki had offered to her. Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, and Rose watched as he visibly re-evaluated the situation.

"Is that supposed to be an invitation?" Loki finally asked.

"Yes, Guns. If you're afraid of the walk of shame, there's no point in rushin' it," she teased.

"You do have a point," Loki sighed. He inhaled deeply, and Rose felt heat rise to her face as Loki studied her.

Finally, purposefully, he slid back down and lay on his side next to Rose. The two of them were face-to-face with hardly half a foot between his body and hers, and the tension in the room grew ten-fold.

"How are you feelin' today?" Rose asked, attempting to break that tension.

"Better." He paused, and Rose thought he seemed startled by the fact. "A lot, actually. Did you do something while I was asleep?" he asked.

"No," Rose answered, confused. Loki hummed thoughtfully, and then fell back into silence. The awkwardness seemed to ease from the two as they both adjusted to each other's proximity. Rose caught Loki studying her hair for a bit, and an unexpected swell of pleasure went through her when he reached out to lightly run his fingers through it—not unlike what she had been doing a few minutes prior.

"Rose?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah?" she murmured, basking in the attention.

"Will you stay?"

Rose blinked and stared at him questioningly. Loki kept his eyes on his hand in her hair, a mask of indifference on his face. But his voice betrayed the hope that he was keeping behind it.

"You mean after the poison is gone?" Rose prompted. Loki swallowed and pulled his hand away.

"Yes," he said quietly. "You said you will not change me. I will respect that, but if you would stay a short while longer…maybe I can find a way to stand on my own."

Rose did not respond immediately. His request was unexpected, especially after his confession last night. What had changed?

"It is too much to ask. Forgive me." His jaw was tight, already accepting her rejection.

"I'm not sayin' no," Rose said quickly. "It _is_ a lot to ask, but I wouldn't say it's too much."

"But you are not sure if you _wish_ to stay," Loki stated. The dejected expression remained, and Rose rolled her eyes. Really, the man's mind was too bloody convoluted sometimes.

"We need to talk to Odin about this," Rose explained. "I can't extend my stay without his approval, right? And we still haven't established what is to become of you here in Asgard anyway. Maybe that conversation needs to happen sooner than later."

"Perhaps I can suggest you as our royal healer. You can have one of those human uniforms and everything."

"Don't start," Rose warned, smirking. If he was comfortable enough to tease her about nurse outfits now, perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"I'll take that as a maybe," Loki replied evenly, though his eyes glittered impishly.

"Loki."

"Roses?"

Rose kept her gaze on him steady, wishing she did not have to say it, but knowing that if she didn't he might abuse her limits once more.

"If you try anything," she stated, "if you lie to me…I'm gone." Might as well lay down the law now. Give him an inch—

"Your boundaries are clear as ever, Rose," Loki replied, serious now. She appreciated the sorrow in his eyes, and wanted to believe that the stakes were as high to him now as they were to her.

Rose relaxed and took his hand. Whatever she could not put into words, she put into a gentle squeeze as she locked her fingers between his.

"I'll speak with the All-Father. Hopefully he's not too busy for a little chat. As much as I do love a good loophole, you're right. You need to secure your place here if you are to be here longer," Loki said.

"Sounds good. I need to kick you outta here anyway."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, have human things to attend to," Rose said. "I don't know about you Asgardians but showers are a daily thing for me."

She could have sworn Loki's stare had a suggestive glint to it. Oh, how she would love to take him up on that unspoken question, but Rose needed time alone to think.

"See ya later?" Rose smiled. Loki's smile was genuine as he raised their clasped hands to kiss the top of hers.

"Looking forward to it."

He slipped out of the bed, and Rose followed him to the door. She spotted Hermod glance sideways at her after Loki passed. Rose only smiled at her guard before closing her door.

As she lounged in her bath, Rose felt anxiety grow in her stomach. This body was too much like the Doctor's—built to run, to explore. Her exchange with Loki did not change that restless need, even as her stubborn loyalty kept strong through the regeneration. If Odin All-Father approved of lengthening her stay, Rose knew she would not personally be willing to remain in Asgard indefinitely. Loki wouldn't want to be under her influence forever, anyway.

Then there was that buzzing, that irritation at the back of her mind that grew worse with her sessions with Loki. It was strangely animalistic, like a fly throwing itself at the back of her brain, or a wolf's low growl. At first she thought it was a product of the headaches she got when she took on too much of the Other's fog, but it would remain hours after the headaches left. She assumed it was the Vortex or T-Too calling to her in the widening of her cerebral connection with Loki's mind, but it was too faint to tell.

In any case, Rose was beginning to feel the effects of cabin fever.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you bed her?"

"Fandral, I swear if I hear one more word I'm going to put Gorgr worms in your mead again."

"But did you bed her?"

Loki growled at his old friend half-heartedly. The group of them—Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif—had cornered him after his short conference with the king. He was in too good a mood to have the swordsman to ruin it, anyway. Odin had agreed to meet with him and Rose on the morrow, and more importantly the king seemed open to the idea of the Midgardian continuing her time in Asgard.

Thor and Fandral seemed excited at the idea of Rose continuing her time on Asgard for a bit longer, and Loki had the impression that there had been a wager going around because Fandral harassed Volstagg and Hogun when Loki confirmed that he spent the night in Rose's quarters. It was a petty thing, but for some reason it warmed him to think that the group wished happiness for him and Rose, as ridiculous as the prospect was. He _did_ try to kill them all at some point.

But again, Asgardians were a fickle race. Grudges were held and dropped at the hint of redemption. A particularly imprudent and naïve sentiment that Loki had exploited often throughout the years, but there you have it.

"Insufferable gossip," he muttered. "You are worse than the maids."

"I am interested in hearing the tale of what transpired last night as well," Thor included, grinning. Loki rolled his eyes. It was not as if he had lost his innocence or any such nonsense.

"I don't believe it concerns any of you," Loki said dryly, cocking his brow.

"But you _did_ make things well with Rose?" Thor said, solemn this time. Loki examined his brother, who had been so eager to help him regain the Midgardian's favor. If anything, he was grateful that Thor was concerned with Rose's well-being.

Even when Loki himself neglected it.

"I believe so."

"I'm sure you did 'make things well'," Fandral crowed.

"You're such a pig," Sif scoffed. "How many more millennia will it take for you to become a gentleman for once?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Hogun muttered. Volstagg and Fandral laughed, but Thor only paid the jest a passing smile before turning his attention back to the trickster.

"I am glad that you have made an effort to fix things," the blond told him sincerely. "But do not break her heart, Loki."

"Thor—" Loki warned, not liking the accusation in his brother's tone.

"I have to agree with Thor," Sif added. "Can we not have another Sigyn on our hands?"

"Rose Tyler is no Sigyn." Fandral smirked. "Or Svadilfari for that matter. How _is_ your son, by the way?"

It was an old jibe, but irritating nonetheless.

"I am going to go," Loki stated, having had enough blather for today.

"Give Rose a kiss for me, eh?" Fandral quipped after the black-haired prince.

"Oh, do leave him be, Fandral," Volstagg chided quickly, but the rest of the company froze, waiting for the backlash.

Loki was surprised that instead of the wave of vicious jealousy he conjured the last time the man had flirted with Rose, his emotions were well within his control. With a look Loki could see that Fandral's suggestion was harmless. The realization that he could once again read people without the sticky confusion of the fog was thrilling. A small accomplishment in the face of his other faults, but Loki savored it.

But he did pause on his way out, ever eager to have the last word among this assembly.

"And no, I did not bed her."

The collective moan of disappointment followed him out of the corridor, and Loki chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**"Fenrir grows restless."**

_"Worry not, sister. The Wolf will not interfere against us. She knows the price, and Time must give way to Fate. It is written."_

**"We will not fail; there is no protection against the flow. Has our Eyes heeded our call?"**

_"Seidh comes to the temple now, expecting her cue to enter."_

Eyes averted and hands clasped in front of her, Seidh rounded the corner and approached the dais, where the Well of Fates stood shrouded by the magic conjured by the Great Ones. Three crouched and hooded figures looked up to watch the Norn's silent trek through the temple.

**"**_Wel_**come" **the youngest Two called.** "****_Sister_****," **the Eldest heralded, Her voice quieter than the others but no less powerful.

"Great Ones," Seidh greeted, bowing deeply at the base of the Well. "You summoned me."

_"Indeed, young one. The time draws neigh. Are the vessels ready?"_

"The connection is strong," Seidh reported. "The Snake waits at the door. By the second morning light on the Aesir world He will awaken."

**"You are troubled."**

Seidh hesitated, shame flushing her cheeks at being caught in her doubt. Of course They would know.

"I am wary of the pain to come, for all who must suffer," she murmured, staring at her hands. She felt more than heard the Fates mutter amongst themselves.

_"Keep faith, Seidh. Though Fate might not always be clear to your eyes, we can tell you that the strength of Nornheim will see through Ragnarok."_

A thread of confusion seeped through Seidh's heart. The Great Ones did not know her mind? They could not see her sentiment for Rose and Loki and Thor growing like a thorn bush in her breast? Seidh had no doubt that she and the rest of her sisters would survive the oncoming Twilight of the Gods. The rebels in the other Realms would be equally rewarded for their loyalty. It had been written.

But the Great One was mistaken; she mourned for the brothers, and for the Defender of Earth. A dangerous thing in its own right—surely They must know that?

She almost corrected the error, but something kept her tongue still. She simply nodded. Two of them seemed satisfied with her motion of solidarity and turned towards the Well, but the Eldest kept Her black eyes fixed on the Norn robed in white. Seidh elected to ignore this along with the growing sense of foreboding as the other Two pulled and wove threads of Time into place within the Well.

Seidh brushed it off as the aftereffects of her nightmares of Ragnarok. Time was never merciful, and every Norn was trained to accept both the good and the bad, and the beyond. She was simply being weak.

**"Your service shall not go unrewarded, Seidh," **one of the figures rasped, a knarled finger curling a shining string from the Well's depths.** "You will herald the Quickening of Jorgmandr on Our behalf."**

_"Yes," _another agreed, smoothing the string and weaving it into place._ "Let all know the might of Nornheim. As the Snake opens His maw and the Wolf devours the King, you will call on the fall of Asgard. And so it will be written."_

**"And so it will be written."**

**_"And so it will be written," _**the final One whispered, waving a translucent hand over the glowing Well.

"And as such…it _is_ written," Seidh answered automatically, all the while keeping her doubt at bay. She could see them, her charges, making their last day in merriment. In hope. Unaware that something was stirring in the dark, more choking than the Other's poison, more ghastly than Thanos or Davros, and more ancient than Gallifrey and its doomed Time Lords.

Nothing they cherished would be saved. Everything would end when the morning light brushed the cliffs of Asgard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Sixteen

_Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I can take the rope and I can fuck it all the way  
But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate_

(Broken Crown – Mumford & Sons)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_This could have happened a whole lot sooner_, It thought bitterly. Though, there was no point in grumbling now, It supposed. Just one more entanglement and It would be free.

The coils shifted and pulsed. It was astounding how oblivious the Jotun runt was to Its restlessness. The Snake blamed it on the boy's stunning sentimentality. Blind love was the easiest poison. An opiate more potent than faith, then purpose. Nothing mattered to the whelp but that pathetic reliance on the Bad Wolf.

It was not long now. The golden light of the _Fenrisulfr_ had begun to glow against Its cage for the past fortnight now, the muggy fog dissipating at an exciting rate.

Oh, how It could taste the worlds between Its teeth, the souls screaming as It absorbed their power. It longed to feel the whirling of the cosmos under Its scales once more. It cared naught for the plans of the Ancient Ones.

It would consume all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunlight warmed her skin and prodded Rose awake. No alarms. This is what she preferred, though she must admit that having a TARDIS soul running through your veins relinquished that sort of absolute grasp on time.

A lingering headache from yesterday's session and that damn buzzing pushed her further into consciousness. Loki wasn't happy when Rose overextended her abilities once more, and had ordered her to an early night's retirement.

It didn't matter, anyway. She was pretty sure it would be completely gone within the next two days. At most.

She yawned, sleepily running through her pre-conceived argument she would present to the All-Father later that day. It had to be good, because even though the king stubbornly avoided the topic of what would be considered the best solution for Loki, it was imperative that he agree to her continued stay in Asgard. She couldn't be sure if Odin had a plan of his own that would upset her, or if he honestly did not consider what to do with Loki after he was cured.

Rubbing her face, Rose shoved the blankets off of her and slid out of bed. Her session with Loki wouldn't be for another hour, and she hadn't had time to check on T-Too for the last couple of days.

The green box blinked into existence with a flick of the sonic and Rose patted the wood panels in greeting. She hesitated, however, because the usual ghost of recognition that the box normally offered in return wasn't there.

Rose shrugged off the strange silence and went for the door handle.

It was stuck.

"The hell…" she muttered, her brow furrowing as she reached for her neck for her key. _I don't remember locking it. _Undoing the latch of the chain, she pulled it from her collar and fit the key into the slot in the door. After a few seconds of jiggling, anxiety started its slow build in her stomach. She brought out her sonic and tried a couple of settings. Nothing. Snapped her fingers. Nope. Twice. Nada.

"Forget it. Bein' temperamental, are we?" she joked, though her tone had a sharp edge to it. Maybe the old girl was making some unkown repairs. Even after so many years of experience with T-Too, there were some things that never could be explained about the sentient being that lived inside.

With a sigh, Rose sent T-Too safely back into her bubble of time. She couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding, however.

Rose got dressed and headed down to the library to spend the rest of her hour in quiet study. She had found a fascinating tome on Asgardian rune magic.

Settling into her favorite nook—a bench that was nestled in the corner of a veranda, filmy curtains moving slightly behind her in the breeze—Rose opened the book to the page where she left off the day before.

She recognized a few of the dampening spells as she flipped through the elaborate handwritten parchments. Their runes had been inscribed in Loki's prison walls, and a few more on the silver bands on his wrists. Rose wondered what he must feel, being unable to utilize the power that he had been born with.

Well, she supposed she sort of knew. The Doctor had a hard time adjusting to being human, and still had issues with his own dampened sense of time and space up until his death.

At least he had his strength back now. Rose smirked in remembrance of his irritation at her having the upper hand in terms of strength back in Vanaheim. Her mind went hazy at some of the more _creative_ ways she could have taken advantage of that particular power imbalance.

_Calm down, you dirty old woman,_ she chastised herself, shaking her head and going back to the book in her hands.

As usual, her mind automatically felt when it was time to head down the east wing where Loki would be waiting to have their session. In any case, she was looking forward to it, even as the anxiety of confronting the king raged at the back of her mind.

She was approached by Fandral and Volstagg in the corridor on the way to the room, and they waved her down.

"My lady, how are you this fair morn?" Fandral asked brightly.

"Good, thank you," she replied.

"I hear there might be hope for you to be with us for some time yet," Volstagg commented. Rose nodded and gestured vaguely.

"I am going to ask the All-Father later today. The details will be up to him, though," she said.

"It would be wonderful for you to grace our realm with your wit and tales a bit more," Fandral teased, his smile encouraging.

"Thank you, Fandral," she droned wryly, appreciating his constant but harmless flirtation. "Where are you two of to this early?"

"Training grounds. Thor challenged us for a two-on-one," he told her, his chest puffing out impressively. "You should come and watch, Rose. It will be a grand affair, to be sure."

"I have to get to Loki, sorry boys," she said. "But my bets are on Thor, I hope you know that."

The two warriors complained loudly about the jibe at their honor as glorious fighters of Asgard, and Rose merely laughed. Bidding goodbye to the two of them, Rose continued her way down the east wing.

"Good morning, Guns," Rose grinned as she entered the room.

"Roses," he replied, bowing his head with an answering smirk. Rose giggled when he took her hand and dipped his head to brush the back of her knuckles. "You look lovely this morn."

"Stop it," she said, fighting down the blush that threatened to tint her cheeks. The old Loki that was a scoundrel and a flirt never failed to make her warm all over. She missed it, to be honest.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing to her armchair.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Seidh bit her nails, a nervous habit that was unsuitable for a Norn but she could not help it. She could hear the chanting of the Great Ones reverberating through the realms, binding this time and place.

Any moment now. It was done. It had been done. It will be done.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You are quite excited."

"Don't patronize me. We're almost done. I can already see that you're more at ease."

"That is not necessarily just due to the lack of poison, Rose," Loki murmured, running a thumb lightly over the back of her hand. He savored the pleased look in her eye, but Rose made no comment of it.

"Oh, c'mon. A headache is worth getting the rest of that damn stuff out."

Loki pursed his lips in uncertainty, and then sighed.

"Alright, but only get enough so that you can get the rest tomorrow."

Rose smiled. That smile tinted everything with color in Loki's mind and made his heart soar. Yes, it was certainly the right choice to encourage Rose Tyler to stay a little while longer. Perhaps it was selfish need, but he would treasure that smile until the day he truly died.

"Ready?" Rose said, holding out her other hand.

"Of course," he said, taking it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A grunt and a low, hiccupping hiss that could almost substitute for laughter.

The pathway was clear.

_Excellent._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose breached Loki's mind effortlessly, the trust that had been carefully built between them easing her way. She burned through the hidden corners of muck that the poison presented. There was hardly any left, but enough to harden her determination.

She was just about to reach her limit when something shifted. At first she thought it was Loki's hands, but it was deeper than that. It was in his mind. The hollow buzzing at the back of mind increased.

_Enough of that, _she growled. She began to suspect that the poison might try to fight back. She felt Loki tense underneath her. She thought she felt him faintly call her name in warning, but she calmed him with another burst of light. There was only a bit left that she could absorb. The rest would be left for tomorrow.

_Almost there, Guns. What's getting you so—_

Something _big _cut Rose off, like a semi-truck barreling into her consciousness. She was thrown back into her chair and into reality with a shocking jolt. She swore and her hand flew to her temple. That had _hurt_.

"What the hell, Loki?" she snapped. The buzzing (growling?) almost muffled her hearing, making her voice sound off even in her own ears.

Loki was slumped forward, his head bowed and staring at his hands, unmoving. Fear laced through her heart. Did she do something?

"Loki?" she prompted warily, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

The raven-haired prince snapped up straight, and Rose flinched back in surprise. Loki was expressionless and his eyes were empty. Confusion and apprehension ran a chill line down Rose's spine. He moved after a breath. His head swayed to the side as he surveyed her, and the blank look in his face was so alien Rose wanted to skitter backwards over the chair and out of the room.

"Loki, are you okay?" she asked slowly, feeling the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

His mouth opened, then closed methodically, his fingers flexing at the same time. The undulating effect made Rose nervous.

"How…curious," Loki finally murmured, staring in fascination at his hands. He reached his arms out, examining one at a time as if he'd never seen limbs before.

_Oh god, he's snapped, _she thought, panicking.

Loki's eyes flicked to her once more, and this time there was emotion on his face. But it was cold, reptilian. It was sharp inquisitiveness. It looked like he wanted to dissect her.

"No, Rose Tyler. Quite intact." His voice was low, clipped…wrong. Rose stood and stepped to the side of her chair. Every warning bell in her body was going off, and the urge to run was coursing through her veins.

He smiled at her, and it took her breath away in horror. This was not Loki. This wasn't even insane brainwashed Loki. This was something else entirely.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her hands closing on the sonic in her pocket.

The laughed was garbled, and he stood fluidly. He took a step forward, and Rose did the opposite. Her eyes went to the door. She could make it and call for help. But what about Loki?

"You could have freed him, Rose Tyler," he stated. "He knows that. These runes?" He lifted Loki's wrists, exposing the silver bands as they glinted in the early morning sun. "You've broken them before, and he knows. But he never asked you to free him." The thing in Loki's body paused thoughtfully. "_You_ never asked. No matter. I will help where you didn't."

With two sharp snaps, the bands fell to the ground, smoking. He rolled his head, his eyes closed in ecstasy as if relishing the magic that was now at his command. Rose took another step back

"Oh, that's better," he moaned.

"Are you the Other? Are you angry that I'm taking the poison out?" Rose guessed. "Because you can't have him. You've tried already. So you can just leave Loki alone and go brainwash someone else."

"That pitiful worm?" It laughed, a choking, harsh thing. "No, Rose Tyler."

"Then who are you?"

"Nothing without you, sweet child." The thing's voice dripped sweetness like a sickness. It crawled over her skin.

"What are you talking about?"

"He can hear you, you know. I made sure of it. I had something to show him. One more torture before…" It hummed brightly and made a casting motion with Its hand. "Down Yggdrasil like so much rubbish!"

"Get out of him," Rose barked, brandishing the sonic in front of her even as she backpedaled towards the exit.

The thing raised its brow in mock terror.

"You really think you are a match for me?" It cackled cruelly, then sobered. It tilted its head forward—a serpentine-like motion— and approached her with a forbidding sneer twisting Its lips. "You are nothing, Bad Wolf." She had her hand on the knob of the door now. She gripped it tight, but It was too fast.

Hands were around her throat, and she dropped her sonic. She tore at the pale iron fists in terror.

_"I_ control you now," It hissed.

"No!" Rose shouted, but it was too late. The thing's consciousness shot like lightening down the connection she and Loki had forged and reached down deep. Past everything Rose ever thought she was and to the one door and the thing behind it that had been carefully contained for so long.

_You cannot fight me._

It was too hot, too bright. Something howled like an angry beast and burst like a supernova and then Rose was falling.

Lost.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It watched detachedly as Rose Tyler's body fell limp onto the carpet. It could hear Loki screaming revenge, and It wanted to laugh. One last torture in this life indeed. How simple it was to make these crude creatures to crawl and beg for mercy.

"Oh, the show is not over yet. Unfortunately, _you_ won't be around to watch it," the Snake crooned to Its vessel's owner.

With a careless shove, It sent Loki tumbling into the abyss along with the Midgardian whore. Down…down to Hel.

It was truly wonderful to not have to share.

With a gesture, Rose's body lifted and her eyes snapped open. The golden light of the Vortex crackled around her and poured like wine from her vast gaze. Jorgmandr cocked Its head to the side, unimpressed.

"Hello, Fenris," It hissed. "I do believe we have an appointment with Odin All-Father."

It snapped Its fingers, and the Bad Wolf moved to Her place at Its side.

"Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two worlds. One shriveled root on the World Tree.

Hel is not a place. It is not a time. It is Purgatory. It is the Wastelands. It is the places where all things are concealed behind gates wrought not in iron but in dreams.

The red cock crows the awakening of Ragnarok, the arrival of two souls wrapped in the agony of their respective tortures. The Snake and the Wolf walk among the Realms once more, and They will wield the destiny of the gods.

The Fates weave the perfect web. It was written. It was over when it began, and cannot be undone.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE AND VIOLENCE

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Seventeen

_Don't fret precious, I'm here_

_Step away from the window_

_Go back to sleep_

_Safe from pain, and truth, and choice_

_And other poison devils_

(Counting Bodies Like Sheep – Perfect Circle)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rose!"

Falling. She had been falling. Into a crushing darkness that seeped into her soul, clutching at her heart and devouring her in terror. A perversion, a sickness…

"Rose, dammit! Get _up_!" Mickey's voice was panicked and rough with yelling.

"Wha…" Rose blinked, and there was a whistling. Her old friend swore above her, and then she was being dragged roughly from her resting place.

**_Boom._**

The ground heaved beneath her as her feet scrambled for purchase and the world was brought into crystal clarity.

The air tasted of blood and ash, and intermittent screams of the fallen. Whatever had just exploded over London's south bank left behind a thick black cloud laced with orange and red flames. The alarm sirens shrieked down the cracked roads of the city, mingled with the ambulance wails desperately attempting to reach the injured and dead. It was deafening, chaotic. Surreal.

"What's goin' on?" Rose demanded.

"Are you kidding me? Where's your 'ead? The bloody Sontarans attacked in the middle of the night. The Doctor's dead. Torchwood and UNIT have been wiped off the map along with half of Europe and North America. We got nothin'."

There was a pounding in her head, and a sinking feeling in her stomach. This was wrong. It was everything she had ever encountered, and yet this was wrong. It ate at her, an acid at the corner of her consciousness and coloring her vision. A devouring fog. A poison.

_There's…something…missing._

She shook her head, attempting to clear it. Now wasn't the time to go bonkers. She had to find a way to stop this, and time was running out.

Rose's hand went to her thigh holster, and she pulled out her modified pistol. With a wince, Rose realized that the Doctor would have never wished this upon her.

But the Doctor wasn't here anymore. He left her all alone.

_Alone, for years and years until she was forced to wither and die without him by her side._

No, that wasn't right. Where on Earth was this coming from? The Doctor was only just killed by Sontaran hands this morning. She hadn't died yet.

Had she?

Rose forced the thoughts back, and led Mickey through the wasteland that was formally London. They had to regroup whoever was left. Mickey was frantically muttering into his radio. From the responses that came few and far between, it seemed like there was only a handful of TW and UNIT officers still active and in the field of battle.

"Who's in charge?"

"In accordance with official line of authority and because of her association with both organizations and the Doctor," Jake said from the other line, "Rose Tyler would be designated leader of the resistance. What are your orders?"

Fighting off both fear and uncertainty that came with her reluctant role in heading the defense of Earth, Rose took Mickey's radio in hand. She cleared her throat.

"This is Rose Tyler addressing all Torchwood and UNIT personnel, and any other human military still alive," she said. "You will rendezvous at Buckingham Palace. Be safe, watch for tails. Good luck."

Mickey nodded at Rose, and took his radio back, hooking it into place at his shoulder.

"I hope you're cookin' up a plan, Rose," he murmured. Rose didn't respond, only scanned the street for oncoming enemies. When she determined their way to be clear, she motioned Mickey to follow her.

Their passage to the abandoned Palace was slow going. Upturned emergency vehicles and Sontaran blockades caused more than a few detours. The dead and dying littered the streets and hung broken and bloody from windows and inside skeletons of buildings.

They finally reached the half-destroyed Palace, and found only six others had made it.

"We need to buckle down," Rose said, "maybe there are still some trying to reach us."

"How long can we wait?" Major Johnson barked. "There are civilians still dying out there."

"What choice do we have?" she replied, her voice rising in anger. "We're outnumbered, every body and mind counts."

"We need to get into the mothership," Mickey said. "I can disable their weapon system from there."

"And how do you expect we get you there?" another UNIT agent asked as she reloaded her weapon. "The last teleporter was seized off the dead body of one of our agents."

"Maybe there's a—"

Suddenly, an electric crackling flooded the atrium.

"**Defender of Earth. Resistance has been ineffective and yet you still struggle in vain to defeat us. You will exit the building, along with your cohorts."**

There was an explosion of shouting from around her, mostly despairing at the fact that the Sontarans had found them.

_Too fast. Things were happening too fast. I just needed more time. Why don't I have more time?_

Things were a blur, but Mickey was able to control the rest of their group so Rose could speak.

"Mickey, you and I are going to give ourselves up as hostages," she said. "I have a sonic, you can break out of whatever bonds they put on you and get into their control unit."

Mickey's face was solemn and the fear in his eyes stung her, but he nodded.

"C'mon, everyone. Keep your weapons in hand."

Rose led them out the front of the Palace, and out into the open air. A Sontaran warship loomed above them. Her heart clenched, but she knew that to show fear was to invite more violence from the species.

"What are your demands?" she shouted.

"**Death."**

"Well that's not fair, is it?" Rose said, trying to stay calm. "I'm sure we can work somethin' out that doesn't require the genocide of billions of human beings."

"**Incorrect, Rose Tyler. We require this planet for reproductive purposes, for the glory of Sontar. The human race will be wiped off like the infestation you are."**

Rose swallowed, despair growing in her heart. No, this isn't how it worked. They were supposed to save everyone.

"Rose," Mickey hissed, "what are we gonna do?"

The blue and yellow woman clenched at the gun in her hand grimly as she looked up into the ashen sky and at the warship that blocked out the sun.

"End this, Sontarans. This is your last chance," Rose Tyler warned, but the threat landed weakly even on her own ears.

**"The time for chances has long been over. Open fire."**

"NO!" Rose screamed. But it was too late, and then everything was ablaze. Her friends, her fellow men and women, shrieked as their flesh bubbled and melted off their charred bones. Mickey roared in anger, unloosing a barrage of bullets at the spaceship, but it was useless. The guns of the Sontarans were fixed upon him and Rose could do nothing but scream as her childhood friend and former lover was ripped apart by a beam of red light. And she stood there, untouched and frozen in horror, until the world was engulfed in flame as well.

It was only the first, though. When she opened her eyes once more, a whole other horror brought her to play like a puppet on a blood-smeared stage.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hel was cold.

Oh yes, he knew where he was. Part of him did, at least. The part that was conscious and remembered the years of toil under the tutor that drilled into him every aspect and myth of Yggrdrasil and its Realms. Hel was the last topic they covered on the matter, and most complex.

It was a place of dreams, and projections. According to legend, every soul experiences Hel differently. Those who have lived a life of shame will be tortured by their failures. Those who lived good lives found themselves surrounded by loved ones and laughter.

A fantastical notion built mostly on frivolous aesthetics, really.

No, Hel was cold. And it was real. So very, very real.

Hel was Jotunheim.

Loki strode through the iced mountain pass, glaciers glimmering silver and midnight in the perpetual blizzard that consumed the planet. The spear was clenched tightly in his pale hand and purpose drove him forward. Hate bubbled in his breast and he knew that he no longer had to hold it at bay, a truly thrilling thing.

A roar above his head signaled an attack, and Loki crouched, twisted, and lunged upwards. The Frost Giant impaled itself onto his spear and choked a curse upon his killer in the tongue of the Jotun.

Loki sneered at the monster and yanked the weapon from the Giant's chest.

He continued.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was like she was stuck in the worst memories that her mind could dredge up. It was like someone had stolen those memories, twisted them into unique and increasingly terrible atrocities, and shoved them back into her mind.

And then forced her to live through every one.

She saw herself torturing the Doctor in Torchwood, watching in callous interest as she inspected how the electric current of her two cattle rods affected his two hearts.

She was no longer saved at Canary Wharf. She and Pete were ripped apart by the Daleks in the Void.

Rose Tyler burned in the heart of the TARDIS, a burning Hell as she watched the universe expand and explode. She saw the events of Ragnarok and screamed in despair even as the Bad Wolf scattered her atoms as well as Jack's.

Sometimes the Doctor would be there. Or perhaps he was dead. Or evil. Or her mother, or Mickey, or countless faces of her friends and acquaintances. They would speak with her, blame her, kill her, save her.

But in the end, they would all die. Like the Earth the first time she ever travelled the Doctor. It was a lesson; everything must die.

_I understand, I get it. Leave me be. Let me die, please. Just end it already_, she screeched to her unknown tormentors.

And now here, in the bowels of a foreign planet, she was forced to find the things that were poisoning and killing the local population. Moans of the sick, and the plague-ridden bodies gaped with blood-shot eyes followed her at every turn. The vermin of the streets scattered from her feet before feasting again on the mangled corpses.

"But alone. Alone, nothin'. Why do I even bother?" she chattered on, ignoring the fact that there was no one around breathing that could answer.

She should just turn the gun on herself and to her head. End this.

Rose Tyler laughed hysterically at the thought. Whoops, been there, done that. Twice. Or was it three times now?

That was the thing.

She can't die.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The temple rose like a glass cathedral from the war-scorched waste of a city, jagged spires of ice throwing off shadows and dim blue light over the

Loki approached the entrance, side-stepping the dead bodies of fallen Frost Giants. Killed, very likely, by the Asgardians that overwhelmed the Realm with Odin leading them. Strange then, that he had yet to encounter a single Aesir warrior.

Something drew him inside the temple As he listened, the place was silent…except for an echoed cough from deep within the ice halls.

As he neared the source of the sound, Loki caught the trembling wail of a child. An irrational chill of terror ran down his spine, but he entered the grand hall. An altar rose up on a pedestal in the center. On top of the altar was a shrieking blue child.

Fury, unlike anything he had allowed control over his mind before, engulfed him as he stepped towards the altar. The anger tasted of regret, and hatred, and lost chances. It sunk into his skin like a cloak, like a poison dagger through his heart.

This was what his purpose was. This was always what his purpose was.

"Pathetic runt," Loki hissed, his entire body shaking with rage and hatred as he raised his dagger above the wailing babe. "You should have been drowned like the abomination you are."

With one swift blow, the child was silenced. Its wound gaped like a second mouth, spilling ripped sinew and gristle. Blood dripped down the altar and the ice prince's blade, staining the glassy ice at his feet.

Dry laughter like the reached the raven-haired Asgardian as he stood motionless over the broken body.

"_So symbolic. You were always one for theatrics Loki. Does it feel better, do you feel complete?_" It paused, and received no response._ "No, I thought not._"

"Leave me," Loki rasped at the voice of the Other.

"_Oh no, Loki, I shan't. Your penance has only just begun."_

Loki was unaware as the Poison that followed him through and into the pit morphed and solidified into the Serpent. He did not turn until It flung him onto the altar beside the corpse of the Jotun infant.

His eyes grew wide with fear when Loki realized he could not move of his own volition.

"_You see, Laufeyson. All that time inside that twisted little mind of yours, even I could not help but leave a little part of Myself entangled."_

It hovered above him, a demon made of thick, choking poison and black muck. Loki shouted in protest when he found himself stripped of clothing and left shivering on the block of ice. He watched in horror as the child's body was lifted over and above his own, the blood leaving a trail over his bare chest.

With one motion, the Jotun, the child-Loki, disappeared into purple ropes of intestine. Loki gagged and struggled viciously away, his neck straining against the power that held him down.

"_This should have happened so much sooner,_" the Snake despaired as the innards began to wind themselves and bind themselves to Loki's wrists, chest, and ankles; tethering him to the ice altar. "_I would have been free if you hadn't made a glorious disaster of it the first time._"

"What are you doing?" Loki gasped, finding himself able to move once more. But he couldn't move far—the entrails were strong and held him tight. Revulsion made bile creep into his throat, but he forced it back.

Loki knew this story. All those centuries of mocking the humans and their ridiculous sadistic tales of Ragnarok—the irony was not lost on him.

"_I would have ripped free,_" the remnant of the Snake revealed. _"If you had properly killed Thor Odinson when he was exiled on Midgard. And yet you could not even do _that_, you horrific failure. Alas, you wretched bastard creature, you had to fall through the Void and be captured by the Chitauri. Ah well, what's past is past. I have forgiven you for it_."

"What are you, vile thing?" Loki cried, and yet he feared he already knew.

"_I am Jorgmandr. And, coincidentally,_" It hissed, "_I am part of _you_."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Eighteen

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

(Seven Nation Army – Glitch Mob remix)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Its senses tingled with this new tangible body. And yet it was still not enough. It wanted more, It wanted to stretch Its atoms and encompass the entirety of the universe.

_Patience. Everything must be done accordingly._

None of the attendants in the palace spared the two a second glance, but the Snake could feel the prickling of the Gatekeeper's eyes. It quickened Its body's pace.

The Wolf kept abreast of Its master's stride. If it weren't for the Snake's glamour, the fire in Her eyes would have given everything away. They reached the throne room just as the Snake felt the urgency of Heimdall's power as the Gatekeeper rushed to the center of the city in a futile attempt to stop what was about to occur.

It suppressed a grin as It passed a group of warriors. Too late now.

Odin was standing in front of the throne as the two approached. The Snake stopped them a good distance from the steps. With what was about to occur, it was prudent to gain some room before they got started.

"Loki, Lady Tyler," Odin greeted. "You are early."

"Indeed, All-Father. Our appointment was of the utmost importance," It rasped. Odin's brow twitched down, as if catching the unfamiliar cadence. He gave Loki's body a passing over glance before moving to Rose's.

"As I understand, Rose Tyler, you wish to extend your stay here in Asgard. Why?"

"To care for Loki, of course," the Snake mocked.

"Why do you not let her answer for herself?" Odin asked, his eye narrowing in suspicion.

The Snake took a step back, Its lips pulling back into a sneer.

"Because, you see, She only answers to me now."

It raised a hand and snapped Its fingers. The glamour dropped from the expressionless body of the Wolf, and Her burning eyes were revealed.

"What trickery is this?" Odin snapped, his hand welding his spear.

"Oh, I would play more, but Time is of the essence, All-Father. This is no mere trickery. This is real power, Asgardian," It crowed, Its arms spread wide in triumph. The king tightened his grip on his weapon and snarled.

"You are not Loki," Odin stated, aiming his spear at Jorgmandr. With a jerk, he fired off a blast.

The Snake stood motionless, however, as the Wolf stepped in front of It, Her hand outstretched. The fire dissipated into harmless dust.

"Odin All-Father, King of the Aesir, you will bow before Jorgmandr and Fenrisulfr. Give yourself freely," It hissed. "Trust me, it's a lot easier than the alternative."

"Fenris?" For the first time in centuries, true fear flashed through the heart of Odin. The Snake reveled in it.

"Yes. You know the stories," It taunted. "The fall of Asgard. The devouring of the king. The dawn of Ragnarok. It begins now, All-Father."

"What have you done?"

"You really want to know?" It asked. "We two were housed inside these vessels, waiting. We have been waiting for so long."

With a flick of Her wrist, the elder Aesir was yanked away from the throne. He grunted in surprise as his body stopped abruptly, hovering a foot off of the marble floor in front of the Wolf. Odin bared his teeth in effort to break the handless hold She had on him. But it was useless; the might of the Bad Wolf was absolute.

"Time and Space," Jorgmandr snapped. "Chaos and the Void. You helped ensure our release, All-Father. Two parts of a whole. And now it's our turn to be the keepers."

"You cannot do this!" Odin roared. The Snake, unphased, gestured at the Wolf. She tightened Her hand into a fist and the king's eye bulged as he fought to regain his suddenly stolen voice.

"I do what I will, Asgardian. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few more things to attend to before I lay claim to this universe."

"_Halt!"_ a guard shouted, running towards the trio. His sword was held aloft, ready to defend his king.

"Pitiful," the Snake muttered before grasping the attacking Asgardian by the arm and easily disarming the warrior. A twist and thrust later, the guard was crumpled onto the floor, his blood spilling from his belly.

"No…" A strangled whisper was all the king could manage.

Jorgmandr ignored Its captive as It raised Its arms and lifted Its face to the ceiling.

"We are ready, Nornheim. Herald the coming storm."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The waters Goon of the planet Ok teemed with sea creatures. Lightening flashed above her head, and the screams of the drowning rang in her ears as she fought.

There was little more than animal instinct that kept Rose Tyler going. She was tired, so tired. It was like the stroke that killed her the first time, freezing up half of her mind so that it was neigh impossible to grasp the full reality of her surroundings.

It was a nightmare beast that assailed the small ship, purple and mottled red tentacles smashing bones and wood alike. Someone shouted at Rose, but she ignored it. There was only her life to protect and the nagging feeling like she was forgetting an important piece to this nightmarish puzzle, this eternity of suffering.

A panicked sailor crashed into Rose, and she nearly toppled over the side of the ship along with him. With a sickening crunch, the doomed seaman fell into the waiting maw of the beast.

Her gun slipped out of her hand, sliding down the deck as she scrambled to her feet. She caught a patch of water, and fell once more.

The scream that left her throat was no longer of pain, but frustration. Rose pounded the wood of the desk with her fist and howled.

She was tired of all of this. Why? What had she done wrong? She did not deserve this cycle of twisted memories. She had done her waiting, her fighting, for years. What cruel god sent her here? After all she had accomplished?

_A god. A demi-god. Liar. Trickster._

Rose clenched her eyes shut, trying desperately to gather her thoughts. It was there, just _there_.

A snap and splintering sound distracted the blonde to the toppling of the mast. Rose swore and rolled out of the way as it narrowly missed her. The mast snapped the slick boards and sea water began to leak through the hull.

_The ship was going down_, she thought. _And me with it_. But then it would just end and start again, this time with Donna never turning left, leaving Rose stranded and with the stars going out. Or maybe her mom being disintegrated by the Daleks. Or maybe it would end with Rose watching her father die over and over again as the car spun around a corner…

"No. _No_. I won't give up," she cried. "I'll make it stop, I've done it before."

Was Loki lost this way too?

_Loki._

How did she know that name?

_Thump._

The eight-armed monster was reaching for her now, its tentacles edged with talons.

Light, there was light once. A choking mass of poison. He was fighting too, he had to be.

With a shuddering gasp, Rose remembered.

"I've faced the devil, and I've beaten him," Rose Tyler snarled, flinging sea-soaked hair from her eyes as she looked up at the tentacles writhing before her. The old memory of triumph gave Rose strength, but her arms were still shaking as she lunged upwards. Her teeth ground with effort as she staggered towards her weapon. "I can beat Hel, too. You can't take the fight outta me that easily!"

She raised her pistol at it, determination flooding her veins with fire. "I will find Loki, and we're gonna get out of here. So c'mon!" she shrieked at the leviathan in her path. "Gimme your best shot, mate!"

The thing howled at her in animalistic rage, but began to flicker—as did the rest of the ship and the storm around her. It was as if her awareness and memory had stuttered the barrage of demons that had concocted these tortures. Slowly but surely the background images of the sea battle faded, and the Defender of the Earth was left alone once more.

It was grey this time, and she did not recognize her surroundings. The trees were bare, and no life hindered the path before her.

_Maybe the gods that controlled this place are finally beginning to run out of ideas_, she thought wryly. All that was left was walking, placing one foot in front of the other through the silent, dead, grim woods of an afterlife that she never imagined for herself.

But Rose had something now. She had purpose, she had her memory.

She had to find Loki.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Seidh appeared, all in white, at the broken bridge of the Bifrost. Her image appeared there, but also in every home and hearth of all the Nine. She, too, appeared before the Snake, the Wolf, and the All-Father. In a great voice, amplified and echoing throughout the stars, Seidh heralded the message from the Great Ones.

"NORNHEIM SPEAKS TO THE REALMS, AND ALL MUST HEED," she announced, her pale face smooth and steady. The despair that accompanied the young Norn's words were but specks of fear in the hidden depths of her eyes. "THE CALL OF THE TWILIGHT OF THE GODS BEGINS.

"JORGMANDR—THE WORLD-EATER, THE GREAT SNAKE, THORS-BANE—AWAKENS. FENRISULFR—THE BAD WOLF, ODINS-BANE—WILL CONSUME ODIN ALL-FATHER. IT IS WRITTEN.

"RAGNAROK IS UPON YOU, ASGARD. AND THE REALM OF NORN SHALL PREVAIL."

The Snake chuckled in amusement as It heard the shouts of fear and alarm go up around the palace and the reverberation of fear in all the Realms. It turned to the king.

"You knew this day would come," It said. "And yet you were either too blind or too stupid to see its approach. I find it quite ironic, don't you?"

Odin glared down at the Snake, and It sighed.

"No? Oh, well. Let us begin, shall we? Wouldn't want to keep those old bats in Nornheim waiting."

The Snake reached out and brushed Rose's cheek. The golden light of the Wolf grew brighter, and the answering power of Odin began to emerge. The shimmering gold of the Odinsleep enveloped the All-Father, but it became thick and hot.

"And so the Wolf devours the King," the Snake whispered in victory as It gazed upon the golden light that consumed the figure of Odin and the blonde Wolf. With a tentative prod, the Snake slipped a finger into the haze of light to test the absorption of the particles. It was simple enough to gather most of the energy running along the conduit, and It could feel the thrum of Loki and Rose's connection like an artery.

An artery ready to be severed as soon as the brothers were felled like great trees.

"I'll be back for the rest later. There is but one more task left to complete."

"Enough, Serpent!" a voice called from the entryway to the throne room. The Gatekeeper was striding towards It. This one, however, was more cautious than the preceding guard. Runes rippled to protect its caster. "You will not continue!"

"Ah, you are getting old, Heimdall," It replied. "You remember me, don't you?" It grinned. "Oh wait, you don't. Because you allowed me through with the bastard son, all those years ago. A simple souvenir of Nornheim, that's what you thought."

"I know not what you speak of," Heimdall said, his sword at ready.

"No? Then let me remind you," It hissed. "The medallion Loki brought home from Nornheim. The bit of strange metal that you thought so long and hard on as the prince absorbed it into his body. That whisper, that needling curiosity. Loki didn't learn that kind of shielding from his feeble tutors, you know. Pity I was just teasing you, One-Who-Sees-All. I would have rather _loved_ to see you try to rip me out of Loki's body. Do you feel dishonor, Heimdall, that a mere Midgardian woman was able to see what you could not?"

Heimdall curled his lip upwards in anger, but did not strike. He wisely assessed the power of the Snake before him.

_No matter, _It thought smugly. It could feel _him_ now, the one that would make Its transformation complete. The righteous son, the heir to the All-Father. Charging now to his unknowing demise.

"Leave my brother," Thor barked, Mjolnir held aloft. Jorgmandr cackled.

"Your brother is long gone. Banished, as he should have been long ago, to Hel. Do you really think you can stop this, Odinson? You are a _pawn_ in this Ragnarok, nothing more."

"Thor, no, this is what It wants!" Heimdall shouted, gesturing plaintively at the prince.

"Don't listen to the old man," the Snake crooned. "I've been waiting for you, Thor Odinson."

"By killing you It will have complete control," Heimdall warned. "It already has the power of your father. Leave It to me and get out."

"Oh, but you are skimming the good part," It jeered, Its smile looking particularly twisted on Loki's face. "This body must die, too. Loki and Thor, two brothers destroying one another. The opening of the gateway along the bond between myself and the Wolf. I will take the Wolf's power into mine and I will no longer be bound to physical form. The fall of the Realms depends on it."

"I will not allow you to take this Realm or any others," Thor stated, his countenance grim.

"I truly tire of you Asgardians and your futile gestures. Let's end this now, shall we?" With a cry, the Serpent lashed out at the God of Thunder with a cord of power. Thor barely dodged the attack before It was on him again. A ribbon of red ripped across the god's shoulder, and Thor hissed in pain.

Thor swung Mjolnir to meet the Snake's conjured whip, and the clash blew out the windows of the Great Hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose did not know how long she had been walking. Hours, days, weeks—her usually apt notion of time had evaded her and she was beginning to feel the pangs of despair.

"C'mon, old girl," she muttered to herself. "You just need to find who's in charge, and you can get out of here."

Just as she was beginning to think that the colorless forest was simply endless, Rose swore that the foliage was thinning. She quickened her pace, eager to see what lay before her, eager to finish this and understand what the hell happened with Loki and the thing that had possessed him.

At the edge of the grey oaks and the endless starless night, a black gate rose high above the treetops and stretched into eternity on either side. A daunting sight to be sure, but Rose was so concerned with moving forward and seeing something that was neither a memory nor dead foliage that she moved towards the latched portion of the metal gate.

Rose peered through a gap in the swirling ironwork, and saw nothing but black. No shadows, just a void of shadow.

"Hello?" she called, her voice quickly lost into the black on the other side.

Silence.

"Listen, I'm lookin' for directions. And a god. So if you could help me out, you know, quick as you like."

Nothing, not even the whistle of a breeze.

_Bullocks, _Rose growled internally. She stepped away to move further along the gate to examine the climb-ability of the thing. But even as she looked up and away from the gate, a high screeching of unoiled hinges rang into the silence.

Rose stared dumbly as the gate slowly made a gap large enough for a human to squeeze through. Not daring to pause for another moment, she ran through and into the darkness.

It was like being in a cave; Rose's eyes wanted to adjust to any minute source of light, but there was no lantern, not a lick of pale starlight. So she moved blindly forward.

"You have come a long way, Midgardian."

Rose stopped, attempted to turn towards the voice in the darkness without falling over. The disorientation was frustrating, and she was certainly not in the mood for games.

"Who's there?" she snapped.

"I have had fathers, sons, lovers, wives, mothers, warriors, the living, and the dead attempt to breach my walls. Sometimes they get what they come for," the voice—it was vaguely female, but Rose couldn't be sure, "Sometimes they don't."

Was it a trick of the eye, or was a corner of the black starting to turn grey?

"You are something new, Rose Tyler, I will give you that. But will you find what you seek?"

No, there was certainly a door opening, faint light like a balm on Rose's strained eyes. The voice came from that direction, so Rose took a breath and followed.

The door opened up to a small thatch cottage in the middle of a clearing of willow. The homely building could have been located anywhere in the south of Wales, but for the vacuum of stars and planets that twinkled below the island of rock suspended in space.

Her pulse quickened in fear, and Rose scuttled away from the edge.

"Over here, Rose."

The blonde turned around to the opening of the cottage to see a fairly unassuming woman standing on the threshold. She couldn't have looked a day past thirty, but her brown eyes contained an age that surpassed the Doctor, the Face of Boe even. The woman's skin was smooth ebony, but there was strange slivers of silver mist that slowly passed over her arms and face. Her tunic was dark grey, and her hair had been neatly woven into a dozen or so braids.

"Who are you?" Rose asked carefully.

"Hel," the Queen answered with a small smile that could have been amused. "Come inside, please. We have much to discuss."


	19. Chapter 19

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Nineteen

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse_

(Radioactive – Imagine Dragons)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hel's cottage that sat on a suspended rock in the middle of space was not exactly what Rose was expecting when she set out to find the ruler of this particular realm. This came both as a relief and an anxiety when Rose considered who exactly she was dealing with.

Rose followed Queen Hel into the cottage, which was dimly lit by wax candles. The place was clean, and sparsely decorated. If Rose hadn't looked closely, she would have missed the particular oddities that signified that this was a place of power, the helm from which Hel dictated the fates of souls. A huge bookshelf that stood against the wall opposite the kitchen was filled not with old tomes, but with clear glass jars labeled with unfamiliar runes. Mists swirled inside, and Rose swore she saw a tiny ghost hand press against the side.

Before she could continue her inspection of Hel's home, she was ushered into the kitchen. The dark woman gestured to the squat wooden table and chairs that stood in the center.

"Um, I don't mean any disrespect," Rose started hesitantly, "but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Sweetheart, you are not going a step further if you do not have something to drink. Time does not have sway over my domain anyway. Sit."

The blonde obeyed, and a glass of water was immediately placed in front of her. Rose eyed the glass and then the hostess cautiously, but took a drink. Nothing out of the ordinary, no strange feeling, and Rose was suddenly aware of her own thirst. She quickly drained the rest.

"See, the problem with the living being thrown into my realm," Hel said, sitting across from Rose at the table, "is that you soon wither away into actual death. It is a headache to sort out if you lot aren't able to get out on your own."

"If I am living, why was I being held here?"

"You are not quite living. Your soul has been separated from your living body. That was the work of Jorgmandr, the Snake. Its purpose is to gain the power of the Bad Wolf and the throne of Asgard through Loki's body…and yours. Its influence is already significant; there is little It cannot accomplish at this point," Hel explained. "I had no say in your captivity. Or Loki's."

"How is my body still alive if I'm down here?"

"Never you mind," the goddess waved the question away. "You seek Loki the Trickster, yes?"

"You know where he is?" Rose said, placing her glass down onto the table.

Hel fell silent, evaluating the woman before her.

"How much do you know of what you are, Rose Tyler?" the Queen asked in a quiet, curious tone. Rose furrowed her brow at the change in subject.

"I'm not…do you mean the Bad Wolf?" Hel nodded once. "I mean, I know I am stronger than the average human. I can regenerate. Pretty sure I can do it again."

"You have exactly six regenerations left inside you. That's enough for at least three millennia if your years are not cut short by plague or bullet."

"What are you getting at?" Rose asked.

Hel leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands as she gazed at Rose. Rose felt like she was being dissected; a thoroughly unpleasant sensation. From the angle of candlelight, Rose was able to watch the strange grey mist that slid under the goddess's skin.

"I want to make you a deal, Rose Tyler," Hel said. "I will send you to where Loki is being held."

"Held? Like I was held?" Rose asked. "Why can't you just bring him here like you did for me?"

"It's not exactly that simple. The Snake still holds sway over Loki's soul as well as his body. You must go to him, not the other way around."

"And what about getting back to Asgard?"

"Truth is, I can't ensure your return," Hel admitted. "That is completely up to those already in Asgard. Ragnarok is happening; I must keep the gates of my realm sealed shut from the onslaught. There may not be a world of the living to return to if things go a certain way."

Rose fell silent as the Queen's words sunk in. The Snake, whatever it was, had possessed Loki and was going to use his body to take over Asgard. Their only hope now was Odin, Thor, and the rest of the Asgardians stopping this Ragnarok _and_ finding Loki and her in Hel. If they even found out what happened to them.

In any case, Rose was not going to leave or spend the rest of eternity in Hel without Loki. If his tortures were anything close to hers, there was no way she was going to abandon him. She had to find him and break him out.

"What do you want in return?" Rose asked Hel. The goddess smiled.

"I will make it possible for you to enter Loki's world, and you can move along anywhere in my realm if you manage to release him. If the Asgardians are successful in stopping Ragnarok and reaching into Hel to free you, I will allow safe passage in and out. All of this I promise you," Hel stated, "if you surrender unto me the rest of your regenerations."

"_What_?" Rose stood from the table abruptly. Her hand clutched the cloth of her shirt over her chest, as if afraid that the goddess was going to steal the regeneration energy straight from her heart.

"That is my offer, Rose Tyler," Hel said calmly. "You can either take it, or I will leave you to walk in the Forest of the Dead once more."

"I will be left with this life only?"

"A mortal life," Hel observed. "Your second one, if I'm not mistaken. Oh, you'll still keep some of those little Bad Wolf quirks, but you will not be able to survive death any longer. You should thank me. Not many Midgard-born flaunt such longevity."

Rose was tense, stubbornly fighting the urge to run. No, these were _her_ lives, she had so many things to do. She was going to see the stars again now that she finally reached her home universe. And now her time would run out?

But Loki was waiting. Suffering most likely, and the more she stood there contemplating the possibility of a human life or no life at all, the more he was suffering.

"Fine," Rose breathed. "My remaining regenerations for access to Loki and free passage out of here if a rescue party comes."

Hel slowly took to her feet and walked over to Rose. Rose could see the stars dance in the goddess's eyes as the woman held out an ebony hand.

"Deal?"

Rose inhaled deeply, and grasped the Queen's hand.

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_The new dawn, sisters_."

"**A clean slate**."

"_No more playing fortune tellers and standing on the fringe of the World Tree_."

"**Asgard will understand the full might of Nornheim**."

"_We will not be denied any longer. So many years of the All-Father cutting off interference and involvement in the affairs of men and gods alike. No more._"

"**Seidh bears our message of Ragnarok to the Nine**."

"_The brothers fight, and each will fell the other_."

"**It is written**." _"It is written_."

As the younger two of the Great Ones managed the strings of Fate's Well, the Eldest stepped away into Time. She watched silently upon the realm of the Aesir, and she knew.

She knew the doubt that grew like a weed in Seidh's breast, and the Eldest, too, knew the mind of Jorgmandr.

She knew what was to come from the Snake's awakening. Power unlike anything seen since before Time, since the Creators spun mass and energy and light into existence. Destruction that even Nornheim might fall under.

There would be Chaos, this all the Norn knew and prepared for. Even Seidh—the young Norn who so courageously and piously upheld the duties assigned to her—understood the grand event that was unfolding before them.

The Eldest watched as Seidh forced back tears, and the Eldest watched as the young Norn thought upon the loss of simple expressions of affection and love by these lesser gods. Affection and love so tenuously built only to be destroyed by forces more permanent and absolute. The Eldest watched as Seidh felt regret.

The Eldest knew this, because sometimes even Fate could be blinded by sentiment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose was suddenly in a world made of ice and snow. She shivered, bringing her leather jacket tighter across her chest. The wind howled and tugged at her hair as she approached her destination.

Before her stood a huge tower sculpted from the glacier that flanked it. The threshold soared above her, opening like the maw of a great ice beast.

A cry echoed from inside.

Rose spared no thought at what may await her inside the temple, only ran towards the shouts of her friend.

The echoes confused her at first, and Rose reached a dead end more than once. As soon as Loki's voice grew louder and clearer, Rose knew she was getting close.

A huge hall opened up into a round unfurnished room that was likely the main temple area. Rose did not have time to inspect, however, because she halted in shock at the image before her.

"Loki!" she gasped. Her voice was overwhelmed by the agonized scream from the tethered body on top of the ice altar. A huge black mass was curled and hovering over the trembling Loki, and tendrils of poison brushed against his face.

Rage flooded Rose's veins, not unlike how she was snapped out of her stupor in her own mental prison. Warmth and light filled her chest, giving her courage as she faced down the part of the Snake that had her god captive.

"_Oi_!" she snapped at the Snake, raising her gun—the only weapon that stayed with her during her time in Hel. A strange thing to keep, but Rose didn't think too much on it.

The serpent jerked away from Loki, hissing in surprise as It surveyed the presence of the woman in the temple.

"Ah, the Defender. How did you manage to escape?" It asked, Its nonchalance false as It slithered towards Rose.

"Guess you aren't as strong as you think."

"No matter," the Snake said, Its chuckle like dry leaves. "Time to put the dog in the kennel."

Rose fired a shot at the monster's head. It found its mark, and the Snake howled in anger and pain. She did not have time to recover from the recoil before It lashed out. The huge Serpent managed to cross over to Rose within a heartbeat, and suddenly Rose found herself flying through the air and crashing into hard, cold rock.

Luckily nothing broke from the fall, but she barely blinked before the Snake was on her again. Rose rolled to one side and fired her gun at Its neck, missing.

A scaled tail covered in black muck lashed at her hand, disarming her. Rose scrambled back against the wall as mottled fangs nearly grazed her shoulder. The fight to survive cleared her head, and there it was. That tiny flame of warmth that preceded all of those sessions with Loki. This might not be the poison, but maybe it was enough to destroy it along with the Snake once and for all.

"Surrender, Rose Tyler," It growled as It pinned Rose to the wall. "Loki is mine, and you are _dead_."

Rose yelled as she pushed against the Snake's weight and concentrated on that tiny spark. With a rush of triumph, she felt it multiply tenfold.

"I've got one thing to say to you," Rose growled, her fists clenched. "_BYE_."

With a snap, the room was flooded with light. An unholy screech echoed through the hall as the bit of the Snake tied to Loki's soul perished.

When the short connection with her Bad Wolf self dwindled, Rose collapsed in relief. For a moment she forgot she was not alone. Another strangled cry came from the man on the slab, and Rose lunged to her feet.

"Loki!"

The world melted, and suddenly she was tripping over twisted metal on the top of the roof of a skyscraper. If the skyline was anything to go by, she was in New York City. The first one, not the New New etc. York. She would have thought she had been transported to Earth if not for the complete silence.

No sirens, sounds of fighting, nothing. Smoke wafted from upturned cars and mangled buildings.

And Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Rose called, turning to look for another living face.

And then he appeared, right below her on the terrace of the building she found herself on. Loki looked up and caught her gaze with a cold expression.

He was dressed like he had been all those years ago when she found him stranded from his fall off of the Bifrost. All green and black leather and metal. Except for the helmet. That was new.

Like a ghost, he vanished.

"Fight me."

Rose shrieked in surprise, spinning to see Loki standing only a few yards behind her.

"What?"

"Isn't that what you were trained for, Midgardian?" Loki mocked, brandishing the spear. "Destroy the threat? Save the Earth?"

"Loki, listen to me, this isn't real," Rose started, taking a step towards him, her hands raised pleadingly.

"Oh, it is very real, Miss Tyler," Loki hissed. "I mean to rule your world, and you are in my way."

He swung the spear at her, and Rose hardly had time to dodge it.

"Oi, watch it!" she cried. He didn't heed her, and the spear came around again. The trickster was right on her, and Rose had to catch the pole in her hands to keep it from colliding with her head. Rose's left hand was clenched around the pole immediately beside Loki's right hand. With a jolt, she could feel the poison that was still clinging to Loki's already frazzled mind.

"C'mon, Loki. It's me, Rose," she protested. She grunted under the strain of his weapon, but she held her ground. "Don't tell me we're gonna go through this all over again!"

"Why not?" Loki's grin was manic and desperate, his face only inches from hers. It pained Rose to see it. "Maybe we'll both get it right this time."

"_What_ are you talkin' about?" Rose exclaimed.

"War," Loki snarled.

Without warning, he shoved Rose backwards. She backpedaled, attempted to keep upright. Rose yanked the spear towards her shoulder with a sharp cry, forcing Loki off-balance. Moving with the momentum, the woman elbowed him in the chest and wrenched the spear out of his grasp. Loki wheezed and doubled over in surprise, but Rose was caught unawares as something sliced at her calf.

A shining, now blood-smeared dagger was clenched in Loki's hand, and Rose panicked. Hating to hurt him, but knowing that he wouldn't listen to her otherwise, Rose chucked the spear over the ledge. She took advantage of Loki's confusion at her abandonment of the weapon and summoned all her willpower to tackle Loki to the ground, taking care to avoid his answering thrust with the dagger.

Straddling Loki's waist, Rose grabbed his wrist and twisted, making the dagger drop from his hand. The scuffle was messy and pain from her injured calf interfered with her concentration. She allowed the blow that glanced off of her cheek as she stripped the vembrace that held his knives from his armor. They wrestled at each other for a moment as Rose ripped off every dagger she could find and tossed them off the rooftop after the spear. He tried to take a swing at Rose, but she caught that arm as well and a well-placed elbow to his kidney robbed Loki of his fight for a crucial moment.

Now in control of all limbs, Rose wrenched Loki's arms above his head, locked his legs together with her own, and forced him flat against the ground with her weight. Apparently the strength of the Bad Wolf wasn't taken from her along with her regenerations, because she managed to hold him down despite his brutal writhing.

"Loki, you're in Hel. This is all in your head. Come back to me, please," Rose begged, panting.

"No, I need to finish this!" Loki shouted, struggling violently underneath her. "I need…I need…"

Rose saw awareness and confusion flicker across his face and his scuffle subsided slightly.

"Please, Guns," Rose whispered, tasting the blood of her split lip. Her head dipped lower in exhaustion, her hair falling from her loose braid and brushing his jaw. "Please."

Loki shuddered, his pupils blown wide.

"Rose."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thor was strained; Seidh could see as much through the ash of debris that covered the battleground.

The god of thunder had the strength of his father, but his youth suited him to this particular enemy better than Odin. Even so, there was sweat on his brow and blood staining his armor. The Snake did not tire; It darted like Its namesake, and the power shifted underneath Loki's skin as if it wanted to burst forth from its casing.

Seidh flinched when Thor cried out in anger and pain once more. Another slice opened upon his leg, but the warrior pushed on.

"Have you had enough, princeling?" the Snake crooned. "I tire of this game. Stand aside and accept your fate. Even the Norns knew this was to come."

"Then they know I will not yield to a vile thing such as you!" Thor exclaimed. "Release my brother."

"I shan't."

With a roar, the prince released a shock of lightning towards the Snake. It was knocked back a foot or so, but emerged unscathed.

"Do you not see Odinson?" Jorgmandr crowed. "The more you fight the weaker this body becomes. And I will shed it like the phoenix reborn, more powerful than ever. No realm, no corner of the universe will be safe from me."

The Snake looked up, and Seidh swore It saw her. She shivered when It grinned.

"Not even Nornheim."

Seidh inhaled sharply. No, they were promised. They knew the Snake would not enter their realm. It couldn't.

She turned her sight to the Great Ones, but not one of the three took heed of the Snake's words. She turned back to see the battle resume, and panic flushed through her veins.

Seidh was taught from infancy that you cannot change a fixed point in Time. It will create a rip, a tear in the fabric of Fate. The weaving of the Great Ones was absolute and to interfere could mean catastrophe.

_But isn't catastrophe upon us now? _she thought. _The apocalypse, the turning of the tides. The deaths of the valiant and the torture of the redeemed…what would it be for? To prove Nornheim has knowledge?_

A tear, a rip, a Void.

Seidh gasped.

That was it.

Seidh wrapped herself in the energy of the Norn and appeared between the fighting brothers in the Great Hall of Asgard. Thor froze, but the Snake growled at her.

"What are you doing here, witch?"

She said nothing, only fixed her will on the Snake and clenching her fist, rendering It immobile.

"What—" It spat, then hesitated. She felt It probe her mind, and before she was able to shove the Snake out, It saw her purpose. "No! This was not written!"

"This is the might of Nornheim, World-Eater. Asgard will not fall to you, nor any of the Nine."

With a potent sweep of her arm, Seidh pushed the blond prince back as far as was prudent with her will and then turned her attention to the Snake in Loki's body.

"This universe is _mine_, it is owed to _me_!" Jorgmandr shrieked in rage.

"It has spun on without you for millennia," Seidh stated, her resolve absolute. "I think it can spin on for a few more."

In the corner of her mind, she heard the cries of protest from Nornheim and the Great Ones, but she ignored them. She turned instead to the creation of a rip, the change that occurred in clash with the fixed point.

The kind of rift that allowed Rose Tyler to come through from the other side.

Seidh whispered words of power, the runes that pulled the medallion out of the armor in Loki's breastplate; the medallion that was placed in the temple in Nornheim for the prince to find all those years ago.

The Snake grappled after it, but the piece slipped from Its grasp and into Seidh waiting hand.

"No!"

Seidh held the coin aloft, her chants growing louder. The coin began to glow green and black, and Loki's body fell to one knee.

"You cannot—!"

The body collapsed onto the marble of the hall, empty of the soul of Jorgmandr but still breathing.

The rift rippled, and Seidh examined the hole between worlds. Yes, it would be a good keeping place for now.

"Nornheim allowed your release, Jorgmandr. And so I demand your permanent banishment. By action, by blood,**_ it is written_**."

She tossed the medallion into the black, just before the rift closed like a curtain.

"What…is It gone?"

Seidh took a shaking breath before facing Thor, who looked dazed and exhausted as he knelt on the ground by his brother, ensuring that Loki's body was still alive.

"Yes. The Snake is trapped beyond our worlds. The Realms are safe from Its influence for now."

Thor dropped Mjolnir and rushed to the shimmering gold casing that was his father and the Bad Wolf. They had not moved from the throne podium.

"Can you fix this?" he demanded, his hand reaching out to the gold but not daring to touch it. "Are they alive?"

"The Bad Wolf sustains both your father and Rose," Seidh explained. "There is little time, Asgardian. You must ride into Hel and rescue the souls of Loki and Rose Tyler. Only Rose can sever the link between Fenris and the All-Father."

"How?" Thor asked, exasperated. "Even if the Bifrost was intact, such a feat is impossible."

"Not so," the Norn contested. "The greatest steed ever known has the ability to ride through Hel's Gates."

Thor's eyes widened in realization.

"Sleipnir."

Seidh nodded.

"Quickly, Thor. Your father's life depends on it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Twenty

_You have stolen all my senses_

_There's a fever in my heart_

_And you're taking all my defenses_

_You are pulling me apart_

(Animal – Ellie Goulding)

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was like being flung back to the Chitauri like a slab of meat. Loki screamed, protested the invasion with all his might but to no avail. Under the force of the Snake he was helpless and lost; his mind falling once again to the haze of poison that had dictated his existence for two years.

The pain was tenfold what the Other had inflicted upon him, and Loki could do nothing but slip into the madness it entailed.

At some point, a voice pierced the muck and the agony. High and clear, and something familiar. Something he needed, desperately, and yet he could not remember why. Loki tried to call out to the voice, but he was dragged under once more by the choking grip of the poison. Gradually the weight of the Snake moved away, but the fog remained.

The light that preceded the Snake's disappearance was like an atom bomb to Loki's senses. The poison flared in response as his prison filled with white and gold. He felt nauseous and frantic—he needed to leave. He needed—

And then Loki was in Midgard once more.

The acrid smell of burning oil and metal attacked his senses, and he opened his eyes. Everything was coated in the grey of the fog, and he remembered. The feeling of control, of destined rule.

Yes, this was right. This, this city and this world, was supposed to be his.

But then there was something else, a current along the bond in his head. He looked up from the terrace and saw the blonde staring down at him from the roof.

Loki cringed, frightened by her presence and furious that she inspired such weakness within him. With a growl, he transported himself behind the mortal.

"Fight me," he demanded, the words spilling from his lips in a wild challenge.

_Fight her? Why?_

The Tyler woman was speaking, but only fragments pierced through Loki's tainted thoughts.

_Because it was supposed to end this way. Let me rule. Let me be. Stay away._

Loki let himself fall into animalistic fury, and his body moved almost of its own accord. There was something he needed, why couldn't he have it? The Tyler woman knows, she _knows_.

She had him pinned, was stripping him of all his defenses—impossible, how did he become so weak he could not fight off a mere mortal?

_"Please, Guns."_

Roses, the scent of comfort, oh how he wanted to be closer to it. She would never allow him, he was too volatile, too insane. The scent of home, the home he lost so long ago. The home he wanted, the home he needed.

"Rose," Loki croaked in relief, taking the lunge through the madness and finding her tired eyes. He clung to that slice of reality, and came back.

She did not release him, and part of Loki was thankful—he was not sure if he was safe yet, either. His eyes caught hers for a moment longer before rolling back into his head and he cried out in pain. Alarmed, she reached out to the bond between them, only half-knowing what she was trying to do, the reckless woman. There was a haze between them, and Loki balked at the intrusion after the ordeal with the poison-covered Snake.

But Loki groaned and tensed, willing the wall down and letting her through. His muscles were like iron bars under his skin, and Loki shook his head once, his teeth bared and hissing in effort at her light. He felt Rose flinch away from him, retreating from his mind. While he missed her presence, Loki's body thrummed with shock at the realization that there was nothing else to fill his mind but his own thoughts.

"It is gone," he muttered, eyes still closed. The statement was made in stunned bewilderment.

"What's gone?" Rose asked. Loki blinked and stared up at her.

"The poison. My head, it's…why are you still on top of me?"

"Are you gonna try and stab me?" Rose joked, but he could see caution in her eyes.

"No," Loki rasped, his voice raw from screaming. His head pounded. Though he was grateful for the clarity it gave him, it felt like a demon bear had clawed its way out of the back of his skull.

"Good, cuz ah…I don't think we have any more weapons anyway."

Indeed, the background of smoke and broken concrete had faded into a forest of grey trees shadowed by nightfall. Apparently taking this as a good sign for Loki, Rose carefully climbed off of him.

"I told you I'd come whenever you're in deep, Guns," Rose smiled. "Even if you are bloody well certifiably insane. At least it isn't London. Torchwood would have a field day with paperwork."

"I hurt you," he said, catching Rose's wince as she favored her left leg.

"Tis but a scratch," she tossed at him lightly, wavering in her attempt to stand. Guilt blossomed in Loki's chest, and he took her elbow, steadying her and pulling her back down.

"What are you—we need to get out of here!"

"Be still," Loki snapped, forcing her to sit in front of him. His touch light and hesitant, Loki took her left leg in his hand to inspect the wound. Rose grumbled something, but seemed to catch on as to what he was doing.

Loki could feel his magic now, in his hands and buzzing gently through his body (soul, rather—his body was still in Asgard). In any case, a wound to the soul could carry into the realms of the living. He was not about to leave Rose injured, especially when it was at his hand.

"This brings back memories," Rose commented, watching him conjure dim blue light over the cut. "Remember when I sliced my shin open on the bits of cannon because I blew out the lights in the apartment?"

"You shouldn't have come for me," Loki muttered, his expression dark. Rose glared down at him.

"Stop it," she admonished sharply. Loki avoided her eyes, instead checked on her calf to make sure it was healed properly. "We need to get out of here. Help me up and you are forgiven, yeah?"

Loki hesitated, unsure if he should even accept such easy compassion, but he took Rose's outstretched hand. Probably more gently than he needed to be, Loki lifted Rose to standing. He knew he was being selfish, but he kept his hand in hers when Rose tested her leg gingerly.

"You alright?" she asked, looked at him sideways. She hadn't dropped his hand, and while part of him still recoiled at the idea, Loki wasn't about to protest.

"I'm perfectly fine Rose," Loki replied. "Where are we supposed to be going, exactly?"

"Hel said the gate's the best way in and out. If anyone is able to get in," she sighed.

"You mean if anyone is left alive thanks to me starting Ragnarok."

"Don't get _me_ started, Loki," Rose snapped. "This is as much my fault as yours and I don't want to hear more about it."

Loki grimaced, but obliged his irritated Midgardian by falling silent. She did, after all, save him. If anything, Rose Tyler deserved his cooperation. At least until they got out of Hel.

"Oh, please don't go all brooding on me," Rose asked, tugging on Loki's arm.

"I am not brooding," he protested, studying the trees with faux intensity. He heard an amused scoff.

"Right," Rose quipped, not convinced. "We're almost out of the woods, you know. Well, so to speak."

"You spoke of Queen Hel. You met with her? Is that how you found me?" Loki asked, finally turning his attention to the blonde at his side.

"Basically," she replied. Loki frowned, knowing that Rose was being purposefully obtuse.

"What happened to you?" he coaxed. Rose glanced at him, and then looked straight ahead at the path before them. His stomach twisted at the look of restrained discomfort on her face.

"I think this discussion is best left for after our rescue, yeah?" Rose stated quietly.

Even though his body and head ached from his experience, Loki realized that it was very possible that Rose had fought her way through something similar. Going on her stiff countenance and the fact that he had seen what the Snake had in store for Rose when he sent her down here just before Loki himself, this assumption was correct. He let out a shaky breath and stopped in the middle of the path, his hand still firmly in Rose's. She looked up at him quizzically.

Loki pulled at her and wrapped his arms around her leather-clad shoulders, bringing Rose into his chest. He reveled in the perfume that grew more distinct by her proximity, and her intense physical warmth was better than he remembered. Her golden hair was like silk against his cheek.

Perhaps it was because she had much more experience with this type of spontaneous affection, because Rose hardly missed a beat by wordlessly burying her face into his neck and tightening the hug. The bond between them flared up, and Loki tried even in his dazed and raw state to comfort Rose's glaring anxiety and fear she had repressed there.

"Don't get me started," Rose repeated herself weakly, partially muffled by his tunic. She sighed and pulled away, obviously as reluctant to do so as Loki was. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at her stubborn refusal to let down her guard completely until they were both safe.

They continued on the path, Rose's uncanny sense of direction guiding them to the Gates of Hel. The ironwork soared above their heads, and all was still but for their breathing.

"Now what?" Loki asked.

"Now we wait."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The two of them sat on the cracked grey clay that was the ground, up against one of the bare trees that bordered the Forest of the Dead. Rose leaned against Loki's side, watching him as he went through motions and conjuring different lights and images. At least it kept him occupied.

It had been something like hours since they first caught sight of the Gates, but since time ran differently here it could have been days for all Rose knew. Rose was beginning to fear that no one was coming.

_Maybe we could go back to Hel's cottage, _Rose thought. _Ask her if she had any news about what was happening in Asgard._

"Damn," Loki hissed, the twisted cord fraying and disintegrating in front of him.

"What?" Rose asked. Loki sighed, and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"Nothing. My form is off," he replied. Rose hummed in sympathy.

"I never asked…why is it no one else in Asgard practices magic?"

"Studies," Loki corrected, shifting to accommodate Rose closer into his side. "It's a discipline like any other. It takes energy, and most prefer to spend such effort on the physical arts. We do have some healers at the palace, but they mostly rely on balms and potions rather than willpower. I also took few hundred years in Vanaheim to study under masters. Asgard was once at war with Vanaheim—there is still some bad blood between the realms. It is rare for an Asgardian to apprentice under the Vanir, but my fa—Odin encouraged me to do so for diplomatic reasons."

Rose saw Loki's jaw clench at the memory, and understood that he was still harbored resentment towards the king for his manipulation.

"I would be able to send us back myself had we been in any other realm," he commented wryly. "But my knowledge of teleportation doesn't quite reach this far."

"I don't think T-Too would have been able to handle it, either," Rose added. Loki tilted his head up, staring at the black expanse that was the sky.

"What were you doing out there, on the other side, before you came across?"

"Looking for a way through," Rose replied, smirking. "I missed my old universe, and I had no one to. All my children were dead, my grandchildren didn't care much about me or travelling, so I wanted to come back."

"Do you wish to continue travelling?"

Rose studied Loki's face, which was impassive and calm. For once she was unable to read anything from him.

"Yes," she said truthfully. "This body was built to run and—" Rose stopped herself. She didn't want to say that she was now running on borrowed time. She didn't want him to know this was her last life; at least not yet. "Well, I've got a monstrous thirst for adventure. Can't stay in one place for too long."

"What do you mean? Isn't this adventurous enough for you?" Loki mocked lightly. Rose shoved him slightly.

"I'd rather be in my body and _not_ at the fringe of the universe stuck without a ride, yeah?" she replied haughtily. Loki grinned back at her and took her hand.

"Well, I promise you that the next time we are on an adventure we'll at least be somewhere with a little more color," he told her. Rose's cheeks grew warm under Loki's gaze. She knew that whatever happened up in Asgard, Loki would have to take the brunt of the consequences. He had to know that it might mean being locked up once more. She would try not to let that happen, but Odin was king and now knew Rose had the power to disable his runes.

Loki had to know they might not have another adventure even if they were able to return.

But the little white lie from Loki's lips softened her heart, and she tried to smile in response and go along with him.

"Yeah, and next time I get to choose the destin—What was that?"

A low rumble of the Gates caused Rose to jerk forward onto her knees. She felt Loki move forward beside her, his arm coming between her and the Gate.

With a mighty **_bang_**, the Gates swung open and a blurred form burst forth.

"Thor!" Loki shouted.

The god of thunder kicked the eight-legged horse towards the two. The massive beast skidded to a stop by the trees.

"Thank Valhalla, you are both alive!" Thor gasped as he reached them. He swung off and strode towards Loki. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder enthusiastically and pulled. The dark-haired prince grunted in surprise, but even though he didn't hug the giant man back, he didn't resist either.

"What's goin' on up there?" Rose demanded.

"My Father—Your body is possessed by a force," Thor told Rose, looking grim. "Fenris. It has consumed him, and the Norn Seidh has told me you are the only one who can save him. We must return."

Thor turned to the horse—Sleipnir, Rose recalled—who was currently nuzzling Loki's hair in a strangely affectionate sort of way. Something that she once read in the histories that littered the library came to mind. Rose began to smirk.

"Isn't he your—?"

"Not the time nor the place, Rose," Loki answered gruffly, shoving the horse's head away.

Rose turned to Thor, who nodded slightly. Her brows flew up, and she suppressed the giggles that threatened to intrude on a very urgent moment. Loki, obviously determined to ignore her, lifted himself into the saddle. Thor followed, placing himself in front.

"Rose?" Thor offered, holding a hand out to help her onto Sleipnir's broad back. She took it and with a strong tug she was seated between the warrior and the trickster. Loki had arm protectively around her waist, while the other grasped Thor's shoulder to steady the two of them.

"Hold on tight," Thor warned. She obeyed, holding on to Thor's sides.

With a click and a nicker from Thor, the horse bolted towards the black behind Hel's Gate. The force was enough to take her breath away.

The black was suffocating. She anchored her fear and focused on Loki's solid presence at her back and his strong arm around her waist as they flew through the underworld. If her grip was too hard on Thor, he didn't even flinch.

Finally the howling of Hel stopped. There was a lurch and a thud, and the horse and Loki and Thor disappeared.

All she could see was gold, and all she could feel was burning heat. Rose took in a heaving breath, and resisted the urge to yank away from the Bad Wolf that occupied her thoughts. There was someone else tethered—Odin.

"What did It do to her?" she faintly heard Loki shout. Good, at least he was in his own body and alive enough to speak.

"Don't touch her, Loki!" a slightly familiar female voice replied.

_Rose?_

_Odin? Odin, I'm here. I'm going to pull it away. Just hold on tight, _she urged, fighting against the growing pain in her skull. Rose felt her body twitch in protest, but she bit down hard and forced the Bad Wolf to retreat, to go back into that hidden part of her.

It was agonizing, but finally her vision cleared, and the king was lowered to the ground. He was conscious, and no longer merged with her light.

"Father!" she heard Thor call, and she saw the god of thunder rush to the king's side. Her breath was labored now, but she forced herself to stay upright.

"I'm fine, Thor," the All-Father replied, before turning towards Rose. "Thank you, Rose."

"Well that was—" Rose started to laugh weakly, but a white-hot pain shot through her body. She gasped, grabbing her head.

"Rose?" Loki asked, his voice concerned.

His face swam in her vision, and Rose was fighting a losing battle against the persistent boiling anguish in her head, and to keep standing. She felt her knees buckle.

_"Rose_!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Twenty-One

_Exile_

_It takes your mind again_

_You've got sucker's luck_

_Have you given up?_

(Exile Vilify- The National)

0o0o0o0o0o0

He was foolish to think it would be that easy. But that was the problem, wasn't it? He didn't think. He went along with Thor and Rose, not sparing a thought to the consequence of his return.

Loki had found himself sprawled on the marble of the Great Hall; sore and worn from the dual battle in his physical body and his soul. Granted, it wasn't the first time he rent his soul from his body, but the shock was enough to spin the senses about a couple of times.

When he regained faculty over his body, Loki pushed himself to his feet. The first thing he saw was the goddess who visited him in his Chitauri prison. The same shining woman contained in a slightly altered body. It filled him with fear and awe, and then he snapped out of it. He remembered how Rose got into this position in the first place. The vile thing that burrowed Itself into his head, waiting to strike and tear apart everything Loki was and had.

It was rage and desperation that made Loki bolt towards the Bad Wolf. Everything was out of his scope, out of his control, and he _hated_ it.

"What did It do to her?" Loki demanded, running up to his Midgardian. A hand shot out and grabbed his arm. The Norn—Seidh—warned him not to touch her. It pained him that he could not help, but it appeared as if the thick shimmering mist that encased Rose and the All-Father was beginning to subside.

In moments Odin dropped to his feet, but Loki only had eyes for the woman who released him. Soon she, too, was no longer covered with the gold fog. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I'm fine, Thor," Odin was saying, brushing off his brother before turning to Rose. "Thank you, Rose."

She smiled at Odin's gratitude, and chuckled slightly before answering.

"Well that was—"

Loki felt it, an echo of a burn along their bond. Rose doubled over, clutching her forehead and Loki called out her name. She did not answer, and Loki watched in horror as she crumpled.

He did not feel himself move, but the next thing Loki knew was that he was holding Rose and she was trembling. The flashes of pain thrummed through the bond. Loki tried to push the stinging aside, but it was persistent.

"My head," Rose choked out. She was sitting upright, but the only thing propping the woman up was Loki's own arms.

"What can I do?" Loki insisted, frantic. Her eyes fluttered open and her fear mirrored his.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "You can't."

"Can't _what_?" he snapped, stunned. Something was wrong; perhaps the Other's poison had seeped into her from his journey. Loki turned to the king, his face contorted with dread and anger. "Get the damn healers in here. _Now_!"

The All-Father stiffened from the order coming from Loki, but he nodded at Thor. The prince was as shaken as the rest of them over Rose's state, and took off out of the hall without question.

"S'not gonna work, Loki." A cold sliver shot down his spine at her words, and Loki looked back at Rose. Her face was pale and tears stood in her eyes.

"Tell me what is wrong, Rose, _please_," Loki begged.

"It's Fenris. It's poisoned her body."

Seidh knelt beside him as he gaped at her. She brushed a hand over Rose's forehead and frowned. Rose batted her away, and Loki felt Rose's hand grasp the front of his tunic. Loki pulled her tight up against his chest. Such a protective instinct was raw and unfamiliar, but the confusion of the moment had him panicked like a wild beast.

"_Poisoned_?" Odin repeated from behind them, stunned.

"To what extent?" Loki added, watching as the Norn fell back to her heels, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Why did you agree to such a thing?" Seidh murmured to the sickly looking blonde. To Loki's growing confusion and alarm, Rose seemed embarrassed.

Frustrated by the lack of information he was receiving by either woman, Loki decided to find out the extent of the Bad Wolf's damage himself. Without warning Rose, he dove into the bond to scout for the source of the poison and draw it out. If it was anything like the Other's, then it would logically follow that he could reverse the flow and take it inside his own.

"No, Loki!" Rose shrieked, shoving him away. Loki broke from her, hurt and wide-eyed at the lack of trust on her part.

"I can help!" Loki insisted. He reached out to her again, but she smacked him away. Rose's hair stuck to her pale cheek, and her eyes pleaded with him.

"I told you, you can't," she snapped. "Not without killing yourself. I'm _dying_."

Loki stopped breathing.

"_What_?"

Rose's breathing was shallow, and it looked like she was holding back a tide.

"The Vortex energy—it's—no one can survive that much," she stammered, reclining slowly until only her forearms kept her propped up. "I'm just g-glad I could save Odin while I had the chance."

"But…you can regenerate," Loki blurted, hinging on the only hope he had left. "It'll only change your face. You'll be fine after, yes?"

He felt his blood run cold when she avoided his gaze and instead lowered her head, her shoulders tight against the pain. Loki reached out and took her shoulder. He shook with the effort to remain calm. There had to be hope. He could live with Rose of another face, only as long as her soul remained out of the clutches of Hel.

"Rose…you'll regenerate?" Loki prompted, his voice thin. Rose's eyes closed tightly, her expression screwed against her tears.

"I can't—I can't regenerate," Rose whispered, still not looking at him. Loki felt his body go numb at her words. It was a nightmare, it had to be. "I had to give up my lives to get you out of Hel. It was my bargain with Hel, to get us all out."

"No…" Loki choked out. "No, Rose, tell me you didn't." When Rose said nothing to assuage his horror, Loki felt madness creep into his soul again. Part of him faintly registered Thor's return to the Great Hall, with the blue-robed healers following, but he paid them no heed as his attention was fully on the dying Rose Tyler. His fist slammed into the ground before him, cracks lacing out like spiderwebs. "You're _lying_!"

_Fate cannot be so cruel…_

"Leave her be, Loki," the king admonished sharply, pulling Loki away from the trembling Rose. "What is done is done."

"_UNHAND ME_," he screamed, lashing out at the king. But to Loki's growing ire, Odin ignored his temper and held onto his arm firmly. The healers were at Rose's side now, and Loki could do nothing but watch as she grew weaker before his eyes. Loki's anger dwindled down to fear and guilt once more.

Here he stood, no better than he was when the blue-and-yellow human agreed to take him into her home, to heal him of his madness. Rose Tyler saved Loki only to have death take her in the end by his very actions.

_Look at how you repay her kindness, Cunning One, _Loki spat at himself bitterly.

His hand clenched into a fist, and he could feel the power flow unbarred through his core. Eir was smoothing a mixture of herbs upon Rose's brow, but Loki could see by the look in his eye that there was little hope that it would help.

_Damn fools, no poultice can save her. Magic goes beyond herbs and words_…Loki's breath hitched at the possibility. There. That was it.

"Let me go, father," he pleaded.

"The healers are doing what they can," Odin muttered.

"Our healers do not have the skills nor the willpower," Loki said, his tone strained. "_I_ do. I know I can save her."

"You have not faced such a force, Loki," Odin warned. "It could kill you."

"Rose Tyler saved your life _and_ mine," Loki spat, impatient and fraught. "Her service to this realm outstrips_anything_ I have done. She does not deserved to die—not now. If saving her costs me my life, so be it."

Odin fixed his adopted son with a grave scowl, and Loki held it level. They glowered at each other for a tense moment before Odin sighed.

"I cannot make your choices for you any longer," the All-Father finally said. "Do what you feel you must, but I do not believe it wise."

A mirthless smile tainted Loki's face.

"When have I ever been wise?"

The king's jaw was tight, but he nodded and dropped his hand from Loki's arm. Loki was moving to Rose before his father's fingers left the fabric of his sleeve.

"Stand aside," he barked at the attendants as he knelt down. The pale woman's head was cushioned by a wrapped cloth. Rose's hand grabbed at the edge of his tunic.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Rose croaked, her knuckles white from fighting off the golden poison eating at her mind.

"Hush, Rose," Loki murmured, brushing the damp strands from her feverish temple. "It's going to be alright."

"Don't…" But she could not speak as another wave of pain seized her body. Loki's heart skipped; she was fading fast. He had to work quickly. Loki took her free hand in his left and leaned over her forehead, his fingers resting on her brow. He could feel her shallow breath on his face. The fact that Rose could not fight him was testament to her state.

The first thing he saw was the ravaged state of her mind. It was like a wildfire had burned its way through her brain. Sparks went off and was absorbed into her nerves, leaving behind blackened scars. The bright light of Rose's lifeforce was drifting away, dragged by some unseen influence. He could feel it, and it felt like knives in his gut.

"Please, don't leave me," Loki rasped, not knowing he was saying the words aloud. "Not again. _Please_."

And so he dove. He plummeted after the source of the darkness that was taking over Rose's soul; a force that gripped at her like black cords. Unbreakable and absolute. Loki feared it was beyond even his magic to pull her back.

But he paid that thought no further mind, for he knew exactly where he and Rose were being led.

A dark goddess drifted into his vision, her skin dancing with the souls of the dead. Rose was nowhere in sight, but the bond thrummed with her fading presence. It frightened him more than the Queen before him, but Loki clamped down on his uncertainty. There was too much at stake.

_Well, well, well. Loki Laufeyson. This _is_ a surprise. Trying to take away what is rightfully mine are we?_

_I am here to uphold your side of the bargain, Hel._

_Is that so?_

_You asked for Rose Tyler's regenerations. Not her life._

_It is not my fault her body was already being placed in a fatal position. I had no say in what she did or did not do once her soul reached topside. You can take your complaints to the Fates, I suppose._

_The Fates I will deal with later. As of the moment, I am convinced the best route is to return Lady Tyler to her body._

_She hasn't left it yet, Laufeyson. Perhaps a better use of your time would be to say your goodbyes. You have other things to attend to in any case, don't you?_

_I do not think you understand me, _Loki grinned._ You see, I will not let you have her life._

Hel's laughter was light, and her braids tinkled as she shook her head in disbelief.

_Oh, my dear fallen prince. I know you aren't so naïve as to think your power can outstrip mine._

_Of course not, _Loki agreed.

_So what is it you desire, Loki? _Hel purred.

_I am interested in examining the terms of your agreement with Rose Tyler. Perhaps we can reach a mutually beneficial arrangement._

Hel brushed Loki's shoulder, her poise exuding nothing but detached curiosity. _They call you the Prince of Chaos, the Deceiver. They say Loki does not give more than he knows he can get back. Your power is worthless here, and you know this. Why place yourself in such peril for a simple mortal?_

_Rose Tyler is not simple, _Loki stated, _and so I know the asking price is high._

_Sacrifice then? How strange. I would pen the Weilder of Mjonir or the Goddess of War as the type to lay down their life for another. The Valiant Child as well, as we both have seen. But not you. No. Loki plays on the edge. He will not give everything for the sake of another. And if the stakes are too high he runs, or cheats. Until now. Exciting isn't it? How love can blind you to your own self-preservation?_

_I am merely opening the bid. Changing the terms, if you will._

_But that's not all, is it? _Hel murmured in his ear. _I could very well take both of you as my own and end this conversation right now. Rose Tyler signed the contract. I am under no obligation to alter it. So are you willing to bet your very life?_

If Loki knew anything about life and its games, it would be never to show your full hand. Loki remained silent. As Hel's dark eyes pierced through his, Loki had a sinking feeling that she knew what lengths he would go to in order to secure Rose Tyler's well-being.

Hel smiled lightly at his silence, and studied his face.

_You can stay here too, if you like. I know what awaits you among the living, Trickster. Your punishment would not be so dire in my realms._

_The King knows that Ragnarok was not my doing._

Hel's calm flashed, and Loki felt there was almost a caution behind it.

_I do not speak of the All-Father._

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion. And then he caught her meaning. His heart gripped in his chest, but he forced down the dread that was beginning to resurface.

_I have my own contingency plans._

_Ah, yes,_ Hel muttered._ But can you run forever?_

_That matters not, _Loki replied stiffly._ And it is not what I have come to you for._

Hel looked at him askance, as if evaluating the prince and his worth.

_Rose Tyler left behind six lives. What do_ you_ have to lose that would be the grander value?_

_I can wager my bargaining skills are far superior than the mortal's. And yes, that includes what I have to offer._

Hel raised a fierce brow in predatory interest.

_Convince me, Asgardian._

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was too bright at first, and her brow furrowed at the light that shone through her eyelids. Rose nearly groaned. Her head was sore, but not anything worse than the last few sessions with Loki. She could have sworn she drew the curtains before going to bed.

As awareness slowly livened her body, Rose realized that there was a strange, soft weight pinning her right hand to the blankets.

Sighing lightly through her nose, she turned her head to the right and cracked open one eye.

An unfamiliar mess of hair the color of burnt copper—and the head attached to it—rested on the mattress beside her elbow. The person's hand was curled gently over her own. Rose blinked in confusion, then came to the realization that the sharp plane of the man's cheekbone and long fingers wasn't so unfamiliar after all.

Rose watched quietly as Loki slept on, breathing deep and even, at her bedside. After a moment of consideration, she carefully pulled her hand from under his and lightly touched the soft reddish hair in curiosity.

It wasn't a wig. What on earth (or Asgard) had made him dye his hair?

_Please, don't leave me._

Rose gasped, the memory of her last waking moments flooding back to her.

Loki shifted, disturbed from his sleep by the noise. His hand on the blankets flexed, as if missing hers. Rose stared at him, wide-eyed, as he slowly lifted his head. His tussled hair stuck up in strange ways as he straightened in the armchair. Loki smiled up at her in what looked like painful relief.

"What did you do?" Rose demanded, pushing herself up to sit.

The smile faltered into faint surprise. His jaw went slack and his lips parted in momentary confusion. If Rose wasn't worried about his life, she would have found it adorable.

"And why are you ginger?"

"Ginger…?"

"Your hair," Rose gestured hastily. "It's red. And…what's happened to your face?"

Loki stared, expressionless for a beat before rolling his eyes and passing a hand over his forehead and cheeks. The raised, circular scars disappeared.

"The remaining marks of my jotun visage. Annoying, but easily concealed." He looked irritated, but it didn't seem to be directed at her. His nose wrinkled in mild disgust. "I think the hair was something of a practical joke."

"What did you do?" Rose repeated, afraid about what she was about to hear.

Loki's gaze turned sardonic for a moment.

"I saved your life, Rose. I would think you could be a _little_ more grateful."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"You are quite welcome by the way."

"Loki!"

Her ire seemed to deflate his bluster, and Loki sighed.

"I took the harsher effects of the Bad Wolf into my body and healed you," he explained quietly.

"That's impossible," Rose sputtered.

"Not if you make a deal with Hel."

"You _what_?"

Loki was not fazed by her outburst, but he seemed to realize his face was within slapping range and stood. Rose watched, stunned and furious, as he walked towards the floor-length windows of her room. He was massaging the palm of his left hand with the other—a nervous tick if she ever saw one.

"You were dying, Rose," Loki said simply, staring blankly at the pale Asgardian dawn. Like it was all the explanation needed.

_You could have killed yourself! Or we could have both been dead! How is that better? _She wanted to rail at him for such a reckless choice, but Rose reeled in her anger.

"What was the deal?" she asked.

He did not face her as he spoke.

"I have been withdrawn from the Apples of Idunn. My life will be that of yours; long, but eons will not pass before my eyes as it once did." Loki's hands flexed, as if he could feel the diminished immortality. Rose felt cold at his words.

"My jotun blood sustains my magic and my strength," Loki muttered. "So at least there is that." His head inclined towards her, but his eyes remained off to the side, not quite meeting hers. He swallowed. "I do not regret my decision, Rose, if that is what you are concerned about."

Rose pushed the blankets aside and swung her legs to the floor. She walked around the bed towards Loki, stopping about a foot behind.

"I'm concerned about the fact that you risked your life. The Bad Wolf killed the Doctor when he—" Rose choked off at the memory. "You didn't have the luxury of regeneration. And I gave mine away. The overflow could have killed us both outright."

Loki finally turned to face her, his appearance pensive as his eyes passed over Rose's distraught expression. He took a half-step towards her.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't lose half as much as I went in ready to give away?"

A little smile tugged at the corner of Loki's mouth, but Rose could see that he was completely serious.

"What? You mean you were going to…" She was unable to finish the sentence.

"Trust me."

Rose studied his face. He was Loki, the God of Lies, thousands of years old with even more tricks up his sleeve. Loki, the Father of Falsehood, who had manipulated Death herself in releasing her soul and his for the second time—asking her to trust him. To believe that he would have given his whole life away for her sake. It was truly hard to believe he would do it all if he thought he wouldn't come out the best for it. And despite Loki's words, he didn't quite come out unscathed.

Rose reached up and fingered the copper strands she was unaccustomed to. Loki waited, his face patient but his eyes tight with worry with the anticipation of her answer.

"As long as you trust me," she countered earnestly. It was the truth.

Rose's heart lifted at the broad smile that finally graced the prince's face.

"As long asthe next time you barter lives," he argued playfully, snatching up her hand, "you consult _me_ first._All_ of your regenerations, Rose? _Really_?"

"I was in a bit of a hurry!" she protested. Loki gave a dramatic sigh and dipped down to bump his forehead lightly against hers.

"I suppose—" he murmured. Rose felt a delicious tingle as Loki's warm breath swept over her lips. "—I will have to forgive you this—" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Rose called as she took a step back from Loki. A second glance told her the newly anointed ginger was as unhappy about the interruption as she was.

"Lady Tyler?" Thor asked as he opened the door, peeking his head through. "You're awake!"

Rose had no time to speak because he had trotted over to her and swept her up in a bear hug.

"Praise Valhalla for your health," the blonde giant grinned. Rose patted the warrior on the back fondly.

"Thank you, Thor," she chuckled as he released her.

Loki coughed, looking uncomfortable and slightly vexed by the display. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Rose is alive and well," he said to his brother. "What is it that you have come for?"

"Father requests your immediate presence, Loki," Thor stated. "We must to Nornheim. And if the Lady feels well enough, she may come too."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"Nornheim started Ragnarok. Odin will demand answers for such action," he explained. "It is a delicate situation. I fear war."

Rose exchanged a worried look with Loki.

"You should stay here. It is safer," he said. Rose cocked a brow in derision.

"Like hell I will," she replied haughtily. Did Loki really think she would allow herself to be left behind? "They did this to me, too."

Loki did not look happy about it, but said nothing more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stolen Stars:**

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Oh we don't own our heavens now_

_We only own our hell_

_And if you don't know that by now_

_Then you don't know me that well_

(Buy the Stars – Marina and the Diamonds)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"The Great Ones will not take kindly to an unannounced invasion."

"Nornheim should have not engaged such catastrophic affairs against the sovereignty of Asgard," Odin rebuffed. "You have our gratitude for intervening on our behalf, Lady Seidh, but do not think we Aesir can allow such actions pass unchallenged. War has been declared by myself and my forefathers on lesser charges."

"I understand, All-Father, but if I could at least give advanced notice. You seek knowledge of motive rather than battle, yes? There is chaos among my people as we speak. I hear the arguments still, and I can see that delicacy is needed if we are to avert war."

The king gripped Gungnir as he considered her words; the spear was as much a staff as it was a weapon, and it was obvious that the All-Father was weary as he leaned on it slightly. Loki watched silently between Thor and Rose. His hands were behind his back, one tight in a fist as he restrained himself from speaking his own mind on the matter.

The Warriors Three and Sif were also a part of the small audience, along with a handful of other warriors close to the throne. The king had made it clear that if they were to breach the Realm of the Fates and demand answers, they required sufficient protection against possible retaliation. Seidh was less than enthusiastic about this display, but Loki knew she would have to concede.

"If Nornheim relinquishes active hostility again my realm, then I will consider taking less severe action against them. But I will not enter your home realm without appropriate defense."

"Nornheim is without weapons, All-Father," Seidh objected.

"Without physical ones, perhaps. I have decided. You may or may not join with us on our journey; I know nothing holds you to continue on alongside us. Page, bring the horses. It will be easier to transport all from in here."

Loki understood why they wished not to venture out into the streets and to the broken bridge. While it would have been just as simple for Odin to draw dark energy there as in the throne room, it would be difficult to pass through the city unmolested. Panic had taken hold in Asgard; even while he stood guard over Rose's recovering form he heard the riots break in the city. The palace had done its best to quell the public, but the threat of Ragnarok had thrown the realm into disarray.

Seidh had no more to say again the king's choice, and only took to her proffered steed silently when the page returned from the stables. The rest of them, ten in all, gathered closely for the All-Father to send them through to Nornheim.

Travelling by dark energy circuit was rough to say the least, and maybe it was better that they were on beasts of burden for Loki's stomach churned and his body felt nearly upended once they landed on the rocky ground of Nornheim.

They were not met with resistance, and the road before them was abandoned. From his memory, Loki guessed that they were not five leagues from the center of the realm, where the Well of Fates sat to be tended by the Great Norns themselves.

Loki's mind instantly went back a millennia, to the early years of his youth where he followed Thor into the Realm of the Fates to rescue their comrades. He suppressed a shudder, his guard up more than usual. He did, after all, fall victim to Nornheim's schemes by prodding in places he shouldn't have the last time.

The entourage trotted through the ancient world, silent and watchful as they moved towards the Well of Skald. Every once in a while, Loki would feel the brush of magic. It was nothing to be immediately concerned about, but he kept an eye on the Norns that followed their group. He felt that Seidh knew about them as well, for she kept a brisk pace alongside the All-Father.

She had to know the consequences of returning to Nornheim with Asgardians were high—to have betrayed her realm in order to derail Ragnarok. Loki could sympathize with her on that point.

Midgard had been lucky it was _he_ who had invaded and attempted to establish rule.

Loki pushed such thoughts from his mind, for it was only a distraction at this point. Instead he turned his attention to Rose, who rode beside him on a palomino. She seemed alert, and was consistently scanning their surroundings. Loki watched as she cocked a brow in interest at the ruins of a temple.

_Typical Rose_, he thought, allowing himself a moment of fondness towards the curious woman.

The air seemed to grow heavy as they neared their destination. A huge, gnarled oak soared into view, the branches blocking out the sky like the branches of Yggdrasil. The comparison was probably warranted, considering what it marked.

The path to the Well was populated now; women in white robes standing in silent vigil as the group trotted up the hill to the grand oak. Thor, on a roan in front of Loki, shifted in unease as they passed. Even though they did not speak, Loki could feel the whispers among them, and it grated.

Odin was glowering at the oak with fearsome anger, as if remembering an old vendetta beyond the duty he was called for now.

The three Sister Fates stood at the base of the Well, which churned multicolored sparks, though its contents could not be seen from this vantage point. The sisters were identical to most eyes, but Loki could see the fluctuation of magic that sustained each. To Loki's surprise, the Eldest, Skald, was at the forefront and center. From his rather limited experience with these goddesses, Urdr and Verdandi were the most vocal of the Fates.

The fact that Future herself would speak on behalf of Nornheim was significant and troubling indeed.

"**_Odin All-Father, king of Asgard and wielder of Gungnir. You come armed and prepared for conflict after a most harrowing time._**"

"Your realm attempted the complete destruction of the Nine, Skald." Loki shifted slightly. That Odin would make the choice to use the Fate's given name was radical, and poignant to establishing just how furious the king was. "And only by the hand of one of your own—in contest of Nornheim's wishes—was Ragnarok averted. I do not claim to know all that is to be, nor the Fate of the cosmos, but I will know _why_ Ragnarok was brought to my door."

The Eldest Fate considered from under her white hood. Her black eyes landed on Loki, and his breath choked in his lungs. For a moment he felt as if she was seeing the strand of his life (which is probably exactly what the Fate was doing), and it shook him to his core. Finally she looked back to Odin, but not before Loki had to bite down on his tongue to keep from gasping.

"**_My Sisters are dismayed by the constrictions you have placed on the Nine. We do not have the influence we once had in the affairs of Yggdrasil. And now that the Bifrost is destroyed, the other Realms are beginning to doubt Asgard's supremacy as well._**"

"Is this why the rebel forces have been gaining influence in the other realms?"

"**_The Snake promised many things. Immunity for those who supported Its reign was one. You cannot forsake the need for stability, All-Father. And you cannot ignore the other realms, either._**"

"Do you mean to tell me this was a _lesson_?" Odin demanded, wroth with fury at the thought.

"**_You know I may not reveal all that I know, but understand this—All was considered and done for a reason. The Snake dwells beyond any more attempts to gain power. The threat of Ragnarok is now past, and you now have a choice. Expand your influence, or continue to ignore the wishes of the other Eight. There is more at stake here than the reign of the Aesir._**"

"Tell me, then," he commanded.

"_How dare you, Asgardian!_" Obviously tiring of her silence, the youngest, Urdr, snapped. Verdandi scowled at Odin's words as well.

"**The business of what we reveal or do not is our own.**"

"**_Sisters, please._**" Skald's voice was harsh and the two fell silent, if not fuming. The Eldest Fate turned back to Odin. Her face was grim, but she raised her hand toward the All-Father. The hissing of swords being drawn was telling, but Odin waved them off sharply.

The air seemed to crackle with something. Loki could feel it like a wave, and he suspected the Great Norn was showing Odin a vision that she did not want the rest present to know.

When it was over, the king's face was blank. It frustrated Loki, for the desire to know what the All-Father had seen gripped him tight.

"**_You understand now._**"

"Yes," Odin agreed, his voice significantly more restrained. "But know that I must think on this. Many things have happened, and I have my people to consider."

"**_Of course, All-Father._**"

"That's it?" Thor murmured, startled. Loki furrowed his brow, thinking the same. He had his own questions that needed answering.

"Yes," Odin replied to Thor, his expression unreadable as ever. He turned back to the Three. "We appreciate your cooperation, Great Ones. May Nornhiem and Asgard issue better gestures of hospitality in the future. You will ensure Seidh is not harmed for her aid to Asgard?"

Loki saw that the young Norn by Odin's side tensed in discomfort as the Great One looked down on her. Again was that surge of power, this time directed at Seidh.

"**_We shall await such a partnership. And yes, our fellow Norn will not face penalty for her will. Seidh has done her part on the grander scheme of things," _**Skald said, bowing her head. "**_We bid you farewell and safe journey back to Asgard_**."

Whispers ran through the ranks of both Asgardian and Norn, but nevertheless neither vocally resisted the departure. Loki's ire rose when the Fates disappeared. Not a chance, then, to demand recompense for the pain they bestowed upon him. And Rose, for that matter.

"What do you think she showed him?" Rose muttered to Loki.

"I know not," Loki admitted. "Enough to draw the compulsion of war from his mind; which is powerful enough in itself."

"Well, that's a relief isn't it? At least we don't have to worry about—Hello, Seidh."

Seidh had sidled up to Loki, her bright eyes serious.

"A moment, Loki," she requested. Loki hesitated, but nodded.

"Certainly," he said, curious. He led his horse off to the side, following Seidh. She slid off the saddle, and Loki did the same. He regretted this decision, however, when she gripped his forearm tight.

"You enjoy causing change, Trickster, but you resist its affects upon yourself," she told him quietly, but with an intensity that disconcerted him. "You are like the mischief-maker who sets the table a-fire and waits in the hall as others douse the flames."

"I beg your pardon?" he blinked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Rose Tyler will be marked as your compass, yes, but you cannot remain stagnant, Loki," she stated. The hairs on the back of his neck rose at her growing fervor and Loki pulled his arm away, but she continued. "There will come a day where you will have no choice but to change…or lose everything."

Loki stiffened at her words and considered the Norn with barely veiled disgust.

"Is that a threat? Because I think your people have done enough damage to me. Do not think it wise to believe I will forget."

"What is past," Seidh whispered, "will come again, prince. Though not in the form you expect."

"Then so it shall come, in riddles and more," he mocked. "You underestimate my abilities, Norn."

"Perhaps."

Something fell heavy into Loki's gut as she left and he was alone with her words hanging above him like a noose.

Loki shook his head and scoffed silently at himself as he mounted his stallion once more and trotted back to Rose's side. It was ridiculous. He was able to escape Thanos, Asgard, _and_ Hel. What Nornheim and its "fate" had to offer was null. Now that his mind was clear and his magic restored, there was little he could not keep from tearing at his plans.

It was only a matter of planning for the worst was all. Understanding the weave of threads that played before him, considering all circumstance; a practice he had long since mastered. It was likely that Seidh was warning him of what he most feared, but that was already measured. Dozens of fail-safes were already in place; he need not fear the repercussions of what was to be.

He was prepared.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose breathed a sigh of relief as Asgard appeared once more. Nornheim, with its hand in the Vortex, was not the most comfortable place for her to be. Regardless of the fact that they nearly brought about the end of the world.

Their horses appeared once again in the Great Hall, and a figure was rushing towards the All-Father. The queen, Frigga, looked harried and fearful.

"What is it, my dear?"

"The people are at the gates. They are demanding Loki's head."

"_What_?" Thor barked. Rose's mouth fell open in shock.

"The Norn, her vision appearing throughout the realms, the soldiers who perished while Jorgmandr was present…" Frigga trailed off, distraught. "The realm believes Loki is to blame, and they are calling for his execution."

"That's ridiculous! He was possessed!" Rose protested, furious at the messenger's words. Loki was the one to save _her_ arse from being perished. Where the hell were they getting their information?

"I will speak with them," Odin promised. "Surely there has only been some mistake of communication."

"It had better," Thor said, his gaze thunderous. The king called on a few guards, and was escorted out of the hall.

"We cannot blame them for reacting so," Loki said in the king's absence. His voice was tight and slightly sardonic. Rose did not like the self-deprecation in his tone. "I have not been Asgard's most shining asset as of late."

"But they can't seriously consider executing one of their own!" Rose sputtered, throwing her hands out.

"Odin will reason with them, brother," Thor added. "Fear not."

A few minutes later the king was returning, and Rose's heart plummeted at the grim look on both his and the queen's face.

"The court convened in my absence," he said. "They have all agreed that Loki is too dangerous to be left alive in Asgard; Ragnarok being averted or not. Lady Tyler is also suspected."

"Then tell them to bugger off!"

"Father, you must convince them otherwise."

"I have attempted to explain. They still believe it would be best option."

"Then make an executive kingly order or something!" Rose snapped. "Won't that shut them up?"

"The court as a whole has as much power as I do." The king splayed his hands out helplessly. "And the fact that the people are so up in arms stays my power."

"Are none of the council even considering your words?" Thor asked.

"My influence has been precarious as of late. The decision to bring Loki out of prison already caused upset. This has been one incident to grievous to ignore."

"So Loki must pay the consequence?" Thor questioned, incredulous.

"They can't kill him," Rose insisted. "Hang protocol."

"Let me speak to the people, Father. Surely once they all recognize—"

"Loki."

Rose realized that during this entire discussion, Loki had not yet said a word, and his expression was cold as he acknowledged his king with a slight raise of his chin.

"I do not fault you in what has occurred," Odin said, "but I cannot ignore the demands of the people. They must see Asgard defended. _I_ must see Asgard defended."

Loki swallowed, and Rose was about to shout again, but Odin continued.

"But I cannot allow them to carry out their wishes against my own prince. Which is why I must ask you to run."

"What?" Loki breathed, obviously not expecting such a suggestion.

Rose was as flummoxed, and her mind begin to whirl at the king's offer.

"You have your magic restored to you, Loki," he said to the ginger prince. "I know you have ways of moving about the realms undetected. Leave here, and keep your life."

"I will have nothing else!" Loki protested. "No allies, I have all the rest of the realms of Yggdrasil after my head already—I would be skinned within a week!"

Rose stepped towards Loki, taking him by his shoulder. Part of her now understood the significance of Seidh's words all those weeks ago. They were bound. Her choice was simple.

"You can come with me."

Loki stared at her in shock. He hesitated before addressing her.

"Rose, I don't think—"

"Oi, I've done the whole fleeing thing before," she shrugged, pushing away the anxiety of the moment. She could deal with the heavy consequences later. "T-Too is a pretty good escape car, and there are plenty of planets beyond Yggdrasil that probably never even heard of you."

Rose held his penetrating gaze steadily. If nothing else, she could not leave him stranded once more.

"I cannot ask this of you," Loki said. Rose didn't like the stubborn set of his brow.

"I promised you I would stay," she replied haughtily. "Since you can't stay in Asgard, you might as well stay with me."

Loki was speechless at that, and looked at the All-Father as if pleading him to bring sense into the conversation.

"Lady Tyler, your sacrifices to my family have gone above and beyond what is reasonable," the king told her. Rose pursed her lips.

"If I'm to be sentenced too, I'm leaving. Loki or no Loki. Oh…" she turned back to the god in question. "Did I mention it travels in time?"

"Loki in a time machine? The universe trembles," Fandral commented. Rose glared at him, but Loki cracked a small smile.

"You can leave whenever you want, where-ever you want," Rose promised. "Let's just get out of here before the council or whatever tries to snag you."

All had their attention on Loki now, awaiting his decision. Rose relaxed when he sighed and nodded.

"The feeling is mutual then. I will only travel with you as long as you wish me to," he told her.

"Very well. I suggest you hurry. While I stayed the council to allow me time, they will be on their way to arrest you."

Thor walked over to Rose and Loki, his face pale and drawn at the prospect. He took Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, I swear I will try to soothe the people and remind them of your innocence in this," Thor vowed, his grip tight on his brother. "You will return to us." He then took Rose's hand and squeezed gently. "And you, Rose, if you wish it."

"Lady Tyler, remember that medallion I gave you," Odin told Rose. "If you require anything of me or my realm, simply hold it and ask. Your debt is tenfold what it once was, I hope you understand."

"Thank you, your majesty," she said, bowing. "I will remember."

"Please take care of my son."

Rose nodded, and saw that Loki stilled at the term. He was distracted when the queen grabbed his arm.

"I grieve that you must depart so soon after I saw you healthy once more," Frigga murmured, pulling the surprised Loki into a hug. He blinked, but patted her arm as he broke free. He turned to the king, who had a hand open towards him.

"Keep out of trouble." His words were curt, but Rose could tell that the stoic monarch was hiding as great a sadness as the rest of the Asgardian family.

Rose saw the conflict in Loki's eyes, but he reached out and grasped his king's arm solemnly.

"I will try." If the words were a lie, it was a good one.

Shouts echoed from outside the hall, and Rose grabbed Loki's hand.

"Go," the All-Father said.

And so the two ran, heading for Rose's quarters in the east wing. Servants and handmaidens yelled as they passed, but none made a move to stop them. Rose flung open her bedroom door, sonic at the ready. T-Too flashed into existence.

"Please open," she growled under her breath, remembering yesterday morning when the green box had refused to unlock. With a shock, Rose guessed that the machine probably knew what was about to happen. Perhaps it was a good thing then; who knows what the Snake would have done with a TARDIS?

The lock clicked cheerily and Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon!" she chirped, pulling Loki inside.

Adrenaline coursed through her as she slammed the door closed and trotted to the console.

"Is it going to be as rough as last time?" Loki asked, looking apprehensive.

"You mean the bumpy-ness? Yeah. Better hold on."

She heard him mutter something about Valhalla, but ignored him as she worked to thrust T-Too out of the room. Unable to contain her excitement, Rose whooped with the first sharp lurch. Loki gasped behind her, but he was smart enough to grab hold of a coral this time.

"Time _and_ space, you said?" Loki murmured, his eyes sparking with interest. Rose shook a finger at him.

"Oi, no plotting! I can drop you off into a supernova if you get too obnoxious, you know."

Loki chuckled at her threat, and went off to examine the walls. Rose stabilized the engines, preparing to throw them into the Vortex.

"Now, I'm not sure what kind of planets are floating about in the World Tree that you know, but we could always try for Egypt. I could use a bit of good-old Earth sunshine. But first ride out is up to you. What d'you say? Time or space?"

She looked over her shoulder when Loki did not reply.

He was still as a statue, his hands tight behind his back as he peered out one of the side window in the TARDIS.

"Loki?" she questioned.

"All this time…I have never seen Asgard from this point of view."

Rose locked one of the levers and made her way to Loki's side. As she approached, Rose could see that his face was smooth, unrelentingly passive as he gazed at his former home. But Rose had spent enough time around gods to know that he was clamping down on a "useless human emotion". She knew the feeling all too well, having no choice but to leave her planet not once, but twice.

The window was frosted, however, and would not give him the real glory of flying above a planet. Rose decided to rectify that. She slid her hand in his and pulled him towards the door.

"What are you—?"

"It's alright. T-Too protects us from the harsher realities of space," Rose said, pushing the door to swing open and reveal the great drop of cosmos below the time machine.

The galactic arms and nebulas that surrounded Asgard spanned like dazzling currents in a black sea. The disc-shaped realm itself, no bigger than a dinner plate from their perspective, shone like an oasis, gold and green and magnificent. Rose couldn't help the smile of delight—always one for a new sight—but it took her a moment before she remembered the exiled prince beside her.

Loki's eyes were wide, and his hand was tight, almost painfully so, in hers. Wonder pushed back the homesickness, the anger, the fear, all the little emotions that had tightened his face since they fled the city. She could finally see the young man underneath the eons of experience and cynicism. Rose's heart lifted as she watched Loki hungrily absorb the sight displayed before him.

"Wait 'til I get you to Women Wept," she whispered into his ear. Loki finally tore his gaze from Asgard and met hers. It was subdued, but Rose could see the gratitude in his eyes, and something else. Something that made her throat go tight and her chest feel nearly full to bursting.

"I look forward to it," he murmured, his mouth twitching up slightly. Rose squeezed his hand once more before reaching out to shut the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Brief epilogue to follow... _


End file.
